La Búsqueda
by Sifu Katara
Summary: Gato y Kitty vuelven a la normalidad lentamente, su investigación no ha dado resultado y entre esto se presenta un complicado trabajo. Lo que no saben que con esta situación descubren más de una cosa...y nada buenas. (Si...soy mala haciendo resumen, ya lo asumí :c)
1. El comienzo

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin estoy de vacaciones \o/ y me he puesto a trabajar en el fic como si no hubiera un mañana, va por buen camino :P**

**Como sabrán esta historia es la secuela de Intermedio, aquí se aclaran varios cosas pendientes. Espero que les guste :3**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen al menos que sean lo que inventé para mis fines malevolos :v**

* * *

**La Búsqueda.**

Capítulo 1:

Han pasado varios meses desde los sucesos del ladrón, era un caluroso pero muy tranquilo día. Gato y Kitty viajaban en un caballo, iban a Tres María a visitar a Claire, recientemente había terminado con su labor y decidieron ir a visitarla.

Su relación iba sin problemas, progresaba todo perfectamente, de hecho se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aunque...no faltaban los comentarios desagradables que oían, refiriéndose de mala forma hacia Kitty; la trataban de ilusa, arrastrada...las otras gata le echaban la bronca de "haberle" quitado a Gato, otros opinaba que él la estaba usando, que no cambiaría su forma de ser, etc. Así una infinidad de estupideces que más de una vez a Kitty le colmaba la paciencia y se lanzaba con las intenciones de golpearlos cuando se lo decían en cara, por suerte su novio le detenía y lo mismo pasaba con él cuando perdía la calma. En fin se apoyaban mutuamente.

También intentaron encontrar al culpable de su separación, no habiendo suerte, al desviar sus cartas pudo haber sido cualquiera, era difícil de rastrear. No por eso se iban a rendir contando que tenían la ayuda del Informante y también de Mike.

Por ahora seguían su plan de hacer trabajos juntos por mera precaución…

-Tengo sueño- dijo Kitty apoyando su rostro en la espalda de Gato ya que él era quién manejaba al equino.

-Para que te quedas hasta tarde despierta - le respondió Gato, ella gruñó tenía mucha flojera.

-Fue tu culpa- le dijo ella de forma perezosa.

-¿Mi culpa?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Si sabes que hiciste no te hagas el loco- le contestó la gata.

Eso también cabe nombrarlo, les duró bastante poco eso de ir "lentamente", después de unos días con naturalidad volvían a ser los de antes, se la pasaban molestándose, se jugaban bromas, coqueteos por aquí y por allá…Incluso eso de dormir separados ya se acabó. Claro, Gato había hecho la excepción el día que tuvo que dejar a Kitty cuando le ofrecieron ese trabajo en solitario y que ella insistió en que fuera, esa fue la razón por la que durmieron juntos pero después que Gato volvió, esa "regla" siguió en pie, no quería ser hostigoso ni invasivo. Pero al cabo de un tiempo Kitty era quién se colaba a su habitación, parecían adolescentes haciendo sus travesuras. Claire había apostado por la duración de esta condición que por cierto la ganó.

-Eran cariños inocentes- le respondió como si nada, sonriendo para sí mismo.

-Cariños se llaman ahora- dijo sarcásticamente ella. Gato no le dejó dormir con sus "estúpidas" provocaciones tomándole a prueba lo poco y nada de fuerza de voluntad que tenía en ese momento, lo peor era que solo era para molestarla.

-No querías dejarte querer- se excusó sonriendo una vez más al recordarlo, le encantaba hacer eso y en su defensa era culpa de Kitty, esa tarde ella le hizo una jugarreta un par de veces y no encontró mejor solución que "devolverle" el favor.

-Espero que tengas claro que esto tendrá su consecuencia- le dijo ella sin otra opción. Los dos eran buenos en el arte de la seducción.

-Por si te sirve de algo, me sorprendió a que aguantaras mis encantos- alardeó el ignorando su amenaza.

-Si como digas Gato…- le contestó ella.

Continuaron con su viaje, les tomó un par de horas para llegar a Tres Marías. Cuando estuvieron ahí, el pueblo estaba tranquilo, había pocas personas caminando.

Dejaron al caballo en unos de los establos para después dirigirse a la casa de Claire. Al estar frente a la puerta y tocarla, ella abrió y con mucho entusiasmo les abrazó a ambos.

-Les eché de menos- dijo la gata bicolor -¿Cómo les fue?

-Muy bien- le respondió Kitty – Me alegro de verte ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Bien, he tenido mucho trabajo- le contestó -¡Les tengo una sorpresa!

-¿Así?- preguntó Gato extrañado al igual que Kitty.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, entremos!- dijo emocionada tomándoles de la mano y se los llevó de un jalón al interior de la casa.

-Primero quiero que se cubran los ojos con esto- dijo ella cuando estuvieron en la sala de estar y les pasó una venda. Los dos le hicieron caso, estaban curiosos con lo que le tenía guardado.

Otra vez se los llevo a rastra de ahí, pasaron por el patio rápidamente ni siquiera iban caminando, prácticamente Claire los estaba arrastrando.

-¡Listo ya pueden mirar!- dijo ella.

Al quitarse la venda descubrieron que había una nueva habitación que se notaba que fue construida hace poco.

-Les hice su propia habitación, así tiene donde llegar teniendo algo suyo, estarán más cómodos- dijo alegremente. Ambos estaban perplejos, no se esperaban una sorpresa como esta.

-¡Muchas gracias!¡No debiste molestarte!- le dijo Kitty no sabiendo que decir exactamente.

-Ni lo mencionen, quiero que se sientan como si esta casa fuera suya también, además que siempre me ayudan monetariamente- le contestó ella.

-Eso es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti, pero esto es un bonito gesto- dijo agradecido Gato.

-Nah –dijo ella no tomándole mucha importancia- Aproveché de hacerle este regalo cuando amplié la casa con más habitaciones porque me estaba quedando corta con tantos visitantes.

La verdad es que Tres María se había vuelto más popular gracias al festival que tuvieron. A Claire le ha ido bien en las dos cosas en que trabajaba. Mandó a construir tres habitaciones más en el mismo sector de la casa donde estaban las otras, en el segundo piso, y cerca de la sala de estar dos piezas de visitas, es ahí donde decidió hacerles una para ellos ahí afuera, para que tuvieran más privacidad.

Entraron en ella para que pudieran conocerla, era muy acogedora teniendo todo lo necesario, una cama en la que cabían cómodamente, tenía varios muebles entre otras cosas.

-También dejarían de colarse entre piezas…- dijo en tono de broma.

-¿Y recién te enteras?- le contestó de igual manera Kitty, sin tomarle importancia.

-Me cagaste - dijo Claire asumida y la pareja rió.

-Cambiando el tema ¿No has sabido algo del Informante?- preguntó Gato.

-¡Sí! Hace varios días pasó por acá, me dijo que pronto volvería, creo que mañana o pasado- le contestó la gata bicolor.

-Espero que tenga novedades…- dijo Gato un tanto concentrado.

Obviamente no quería ignorar que aún tenían algo pendiente y que se encontraban estancados.

Kitty notó la preocupación en la voz de él, ella le tomó la mano para apoyarle.

-Vamos que ya se solucionará esto y descubrirán al culpable- les animó Claire…como siempre solía hacerlo - ¡Ahora vamos a comer!- agregó ella entusiasmada, no quería que se pusieran triste o algo por el estilo así que les llevó a rastras tal como antes.

-No les tomó mucho tiempo hacer este trabajo- notó la gata bicolor una vez que estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Fue sencillo – dijo Gato – Pero Kitty causó "ciertos" retrasos en el camino – agregó el con todas las intenciones de molestarla. Su novia entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- preguntó ella no dejando pasar esto.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- le miró el como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ella captó por donde iba la cosa, lo supo por su traviesa mirada.

-Oh pobre criatura- dijo irónicamente acercándose a su rostro, desafiándolo – No te conviene molestarme.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó de la misma forma.

No fue necesario que lo respondiera. Ella se alejó de él mostrándole su saco de dinero, ni se dio cuenta el momento en qué se lo quitó.

-Por esto, además que gracias a ti tengo sueño ahora y no querrás que Claire sepa el por qué- le dijo Kitty.

-No gracias prefiero quedarme con la duda aunque ya me doy una idea- dio su amiga al borde de la risa, esas escenas ya la estaba echando de menos.

Gato tenía una cara… esto le causó más gracia a ambas, le salió el tiro por la culata.

Esa noche, Gato se encontraba recostado en su nueva habitación, realmente estaba agotado, si bien habían terminado el trabajo junto a Kitty al hostigarla la noche anterior para que no durmiera le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Bostezó perezosamente.

De todos modos no se arrepentía, ella también le hacia bromas como esa o que le coqueteara descaradamente, esto hacia que su "juego" comenzara una nueva ronda.

Kitty abrió la puerta, había ido a buscar unos muffins que su amiga había preparado, le había dado hambre. Ella se le acercó para sentarse a la orilla de la nueva cama.

-Te ves agobiado…- le dijo ella con su qué.

-¿Ahora vas a molestarme por eso? Porque ya sabes la razón- le dijo el siguiéndole el cuento.

-Es lo hermoso del karma- contestó ella con tranquilidad a punto de darle una mordida al queque pero este le detuvo atrayéndola hacia el quedando encima de Gato con sus rostros a pocos centímetros.

-Y después te quejas- dijo en un susurro la gata.

-Es inevitable…eres tentadora- dijo el con todo su encanto haciéndola reir.

-Tu igual- dijo ella, luego de esto se dieron un cariñoso beso.

-No me cansaré de decírtelo, estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado- dijo Gato al separarse por aire, le acarició la mejilla amorosamente, ella sonrió.

-Bueno me alegro que sea así- dijo ella poniendo su frente contra la de su novio – Te amo- agregó ella.

-Igual yo – le contestó, se besaron una vez más.

* * *

_"Kitty corría con sus cuatro patas lo más rápido que podía, la estaban persiguiendo. No quería que la atraparan, si lo hacían su vida cambiaría y lo peor era que si fuera así la obligarían a que los llevaría donde Gato._

_No se los permitiría, jamás._

_-Tengo miedo- dijo una tímida voz de una pequeña, esto la hizo frenar de golpe. No conocía esa voz y tampoco la pudo distinguir por la oscuridad del lugar, lo único que sabia es que era una pequeña gatita._

_Se encontraban en una especie de bosque muy frondoso y gracias a la noche ella podía esconderse._

_Intentó buscar a la pequeña, la escuchó tan vulnerable que no podía dejarla así, con precaución a que no la avistarán comenzó a buscarla guiándose por sus oídos también s__e la ingenió una manera de despistar a sus perseguidores y ayudarla._

_Pero otro problema se presentó, se escuchó un quejido, reconoció a Gato de inmediato._

_Sintió que su cuerpo se paralizó al darse la vuelta a ver qué pasaba._

_Su espada y el estaban en el suelo…estaba malherido._

_Repentinamente sintió que alguien se le tiró encima._

_-¡Sueltame!- gritó Kitty intentando zafarse del agarre, de pronto sintió un bofetón en su cara._

_-¡No la golpeen!- gritó la pequeña gata desconocida._

_La gata negra dirigió su mirada dónde provenía esa tierna voz, pero tan solo vio una diminuta sombra y que unos desconocidos gatos se dirigían a ella._

_-¡No le hagan daño! ¡Llévenme si quieren pero a ellos no! ¡Es a mí a quién buscan!- gritó una vez más ella, agotando todo los recursos para poder defender a ambos_

_-Te buscamos a ti y a la renacuaja – dijo una fría voz._

_Este tipo ignoró las peticiones de Kitty y con impotencia y rabia vio como maltrataban a gato, llorando por ello._

Ella despertó totalmente agitada y asustada, fue tanta la impresión que se sentó de inmediato incluso despertó a Gato.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado abrazándola sin pensarlo.

-Fue una estúpida pesadilla- dijo aún agitada. Era poca las veces que ella tenía pesadilla, de hecho la última vez que tuvo una fue cuando ella estaba mal al enterarse que Gato le "engañaba" pero la diferencia que esta fue muy real, tan…nítido.

-Salías muy perjudicado y no podía hacer nada para ayudarte…-agregó la gata abrazándolo fuertemente, sentía que era la única forma que podía relajarse al sentirlo más cerca. Gato le abrazó de la misma manera mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

-Nada nos pasará, nos tenemos el uno al otro- dijo con seguridad cerrando los ojos.

-Espero no fallarte- le dijo ella, se sintió inútil en el sueño, no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera pudo a ayudar a alguno de los dos.

-No lo harás, sé que no. Eres fuerte y hábil, confió en ti- le apoyo su novio al separarse para mirarla.

Ella exhaló ansiosa.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo, no pasa nada- le aseguró.

Pero a Kitty por mucho que quisiera, no podía dejar de pensar en lo soñado. Le recordó tanto la sensación de esa vez que el perro hirió gravemente a Gato…No quería repetir el episodio por mucho que fuera un sueño.

-Intenta dormir- le dijo Gato al ver que no decía nada, ya la conocía, eso quería decir que su estado de ánimo seguía igual- Además que no dormiste bien la noche anterior…-agregó insinuante, esperaba poder distraerla.

Sonrió levemente.

-Todavía me debes esa- le dijo la gata.

-Es tu culpa por ser irresistible al dormir- se defendió el.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya- le espetó ella, es lo que solía pasar, no sabía cómo decía palabras que lograban ablandarla.

-Es la idea, es un terreno conocido querida Kitty – le respondió con simpleza.

-Fanfarrón- le respondió ella. Se recostó y se acurrucó al lado de Gato quién hizo lo mismo.

-Duerme bien- dijo el.

-Tu igual- le contestó Kitty.

Gato quería asegurarse de que se quedara dormida lo más pronto posible así que le acariciaba lentamente la nuca para que se relajara.

Después de varios minutos por fin la escuchó dormirse profundamente, ahora él se acomodó cuidadosamente para poder dormirse.

* * *

Kitty se levantó temprano, no pudo seguir descansando como quisiera, decidió que era mejor salir de la cama dejando a Gato a que siguiera durmiendo.

-¿Y esa cara?- preguntó su amiga al encontrándosela en el comedor.

-No dormí muy bien que digamos- le contestó ella.

-¿Culpa de Gato?- se aventuró Claire.

-Eso quisiera- dijo entre risas y la gata bicolor puso los ojos en blanco- En realidad tuve una pesadilla y no he dejado de pensar en ello, fue muy real…-dijo la gata negra.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó su amiga interesada.

-No recuerdo mucho, solo algunas partes. Había una gatita que no conocía, corría peligro al igual que Gato. Estábamos siendo perseguidos en un lugar oscuro- le contó Kitty.

-¿Eran guardias?- preguntó una vez más ella.

-Ni idea, no sé quiénes eran- contestó Kitty.

-¿No tendrá que ver el que los separó? Quizás estás pensando mucho en ello y repercute en tu sueños- dijo ella pasándole un vaso con jugo natural que había preparado.

-Gracias- le dijo bebiendo el líquido.

-O un indicio del destino, si había una pequeña no sé yo…un pequeño Gato o una mini Kitty o ambos…¡Sería tan tierno!- propuso su amiga, esto hizo que casi se atorara con el jugo. Ella le empujó, su "propuesta" le había tomado desprevenida.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué no? Uno nunca sabe- le dijo Claire manteniendo su broma, era pocas las veces que le funcionaba.

-Si pero no ahora, en un futuro, payasa- le espetó la gata, su amiga rió. Su conversación fue interrumpida al sentir que llamaban a la puerta, Claire fue a ver quién era.

De igual forma a Kitty no le dejaba en paz el dichoso sueño, sentía que había algo que no debía ignorar…debían estar atento a cualquier cosa sospechosa…

Le tomó por sorpresa al saber que el visitante era el Informante con su novia Noah.

-¡Hola tanto tiempo sin verlos!- dijo Kitty y les fue a saludar.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo el Informante alegre como siempre.

-¿Y ese milagro que no te apareciste como fantasma?- peguntó Claire, primera vez que la aparición de él no la dejaba en el techo.

Todos rieron.

-No lo sé pero lo tenía pensado de todos modos- le respondió.

-No me sorprendería- dijo Kitty – Ya vengo iré a buscar a Gato.

-Anda mientras preparo el desayuno- dijo Claire como siempre tan servicial.

-Yo te ayudo- se ofreció Noah.

* * *

Kitty entró cautelosamente a la habitación. Gato seguía durmiendo profundamente, no sintiendo entrar a la gata. Él estaba acurrucado dándole la espalda.

Esto le favorecía la idea que tenía en mente…sonrió traviesa.

Con movimiento lentos y con delicadeza se subió a la cama, sin siquiera tocarlo se puso encima de él, acercó su rostro hasta su oreja.

-Gato…- le llamó tiernamente. Él se removió solo un poco, no tenía pinta de querer despertar.

-Vamos Gato, no me dejes hablando sola- le dijo con voz suave.

Esta vez funcionó, gruñó levemente.

-Diez minutos más- dijo soñoliento sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-No seas flojillo- le contestó ella, ahora Kitty se dejó caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo en él, despertándolo de inmediato.

-Eres mala- se quejó Gato mirándola de reojo.

-Mira quién habla- le respondió ella dándole un pequeño beso – El Informante llegó, por eso no te dejé dormir.

-Vaya, creí que tardaría unos días más –le contestó sorprendido.

-Lo mismo pensé. Esperemos que tenga noticias- dijo Kitty.

-Ojalas- concordó Gato.

Él se arregló rápidamente y se encaminaron al comedor donde ya tenían todo listo, se sentaron.

-Hola ¿Qué tal están?- saludó Gato.

-Con mucho trabajo pero bien- contestó Noah.

-¿Y tú hermana? – preguntó Kitty, le llamó la atención que no viniera.

-Por ahí anda, está disfrutando sus días libres "mirando", tu me entiendes- le contestó ella.

-Me suena a Claire- dijo la gata negra.

-¡Oye!- se quejó ofendida la nombrada, lo demás rieron.

-Y…¿Han tenido alguna novedad?- preguntó Gato, quien no pudo evitar pensar en eso.

-Uno de los nuestro está siguiendo una leve pista…no es mucho pero algo se averiguará- le respondió el Informante.

-Sigan su plan de no separarse, es la mejor carta que pueden tomar- agregó Noah.

-Gracias de todas forma por el esfuerzo- dijo Kitty.

-Con tal de ayudarlos- dijo el gato tricolor – Igual tengan cuidado con los trabajos que vayan a aceptar. Están….bastante turbios por así decirle, son varios que llevan a un objetivo en específico pero hay uno en especial que no me gusta nada- agregó.

-¿Tan así?- preguntó Gato.

-Si…Es enredado de explicar, es como una especie de competencias en quién tiene más riquezas. Son varias bandas que están involucrados y no se separa en el "status"- explicó el Informante – Los robos a bancos, museos y casa de empeños han aumentado.

-Lo peor es que no sabemos con qué fin lo hacen- agregó Noah.

-Hasta nosotros estamos cautelosos en que trabajo aceptar, no queremos involucrarnos con eso, llama mucho la atención, en especial a los guardias quienes están ofreciendo recompensa por algunas banda- explicó el gato tricolor.

-¿Hace cuánto están las cosas así?- preguntó Kitty.

-Unos tres meses- contestó Noah.

-¿Qué van hacer ustedes por ahora?- preguntó Claire un tanto interesada ya que ella había escuchado algo parecido.

-Averiguar que está pasando y atento a ver si alguien requiere de nuestro servicio referido a esto, no pasará mucho tiempo a que nos busquen- le respondió el Informante.

-Cualquier cosa les estaremos avisando- dijo Noah, el resto asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo una consulta ¿Se tomará unos días libres?- preguntó Claire.

-Sí ¿Por qué?- preguntó el Informante.

-¿Les parece si organizamos una salida? Podríamos ir al lago y pasar tiempo ahí y relajarnos… ¿Qué opinan?- preguntó ella, queriendo aliviar un poco el ambiente.

-Me gusta la idea- dijo alegremente Noah y su novio asintió de acuerdo con la idea al igual que el resto.

-El lago está a unos minutos de Tres María así que no se preocupen en cuanto a la gente, no pasan muchos por ahí- explicó Claire.

-Respondiste a mi pregunta que tenía en mente- dijo el gato tricolor.

-Todo fríamente calculado- dijo Claire con una sonrisa.

Continuaron hablando otro tanto para ponerse de acuerdo con la salida de mañana entre eso contaban una que otra anécdota. Necesitaban ese momento de relajo después de toda esa presión que tenía les venía bien algo como esto.

* * *

**Esto por hoy, fueron 10 hojas en word, no está mal para ser el comienzo xD como siempre al principio es algo lento pero después vendrá la acción, espero sus comentarios :D, acepto cualquier critica y todas esas cosas (tomatazos si lo quieren xD) Muchas gracias por seguirme, no saben lo feliz que me hacen (L) Un abrazote cibernetico para cada uno de ustedes \o/**

**A propósito, tengo otro fic en mente, todavía voy en lo básico, eso si no tiene nada que ver con estas historias, es totalmente nueva :P Se me ocurrió limpiando la casa xD (La inspiración es troll xD)**

**Adiós \o/**


	2. Inconvenientes

**¡Hola gente!**

**Agradecida por el lindo recibimiento de este fic ¡Menos mal que les gustó! No saben cuanto he atrasado esta historia, ya saben mientras escribía este nació Intermedio así que lo tuve bien aplazado además que prácticamente hice borrón y cuenta nueva solo dejando algunos detalles y escenas D:**

**Sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece al menos que sea los que inventé :v**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Inconvenientes**

Como habían acordado se juntaron en la casa de Claire en la que no se quedaron mucho tiempo, solo les faltaban algunos cosas necesarias para irse, un poco de comida, un mantel para sentarse, etc.

Una vez que llegaron al lago, les alegró que estuviera vacío así tenían el lugar solo para ellos.

-¡Quiero un sobrino!- exigió Alice. El Informante miró avergonzado hacia un lado causando que los demás rieran.

-Ya empezó… - se quejó Noah -¿Me puedes hacer un favor? ¿Puedes conseguirte una vida?

-No- respondió con una sonrisa – Es más divertido fastidiarte

-No hay caso contigo- le respondió la hermana mayor. Ya se había acostumbrado con esa broma, ni le afectaba, no como la primera vez que casi mató a su cuñado porque se había atorado con un pedazo de pan.

\- Pero... ¿Qué tiene? Ustedes llevaban un buen rato que se gustaban, ninguno de los dos daba el paso- se quejó

-Te recuerdo que tu hermano es mi mejor amigo y bien amenazado que me tenía- le contestó el Informante. Hasta ese momento a Kitty se le había olvidado que había conocido al hermano de ellas ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

-Oye por lo menos tengo a alguien, no como otras que se la pasan babeando- le espetó su hermana, había dado en el clavo y ella le miró haciendo un puchero.

-¿Sabes que Noah? Creo que separaron al nacer a Claire y Alice, son muy parecidas- dijo Kitty, ahora le tocaba a ella de molestar a su amiga. Noah rió encontrándole razón.

-Ja ja qué gracioso- dijo sarcásticamente Claire.

-¿Por qué tu hermano nunca está con ustedes?- preguntó Kitty, le picaba la curiosidad.

-Porque tiene un rango más alto en nuestro grupo así que se la pasa ocupado haciendo cosas, además que es el mayor- le contestó.

-¿Para qué quieres un sobrino?- preguntó Gato a Alice.

-No sé – le respondió con simpleza, esto hizo que se llevara una mano a la cara.

-Mejor anda tirarte al agua y así me dices si está tibia- le bromeó Noah, su hermana le sacó la lengua.

Gato recordó aquella apuesta, rió por lo bajo.

-Si quieres orientación pregúntale a Kitty y a Claire- propuso el gato naranja, su novia le fulminó con la mirada mientras que Claire se tapó el rostro avergonzada.

-Compré terreno literalmente…tremendo porrazo que me di, quedó más que claro que es mío- dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?- preguntó el Informante aguantándose la risa.

-Si le cuentas te condenas- le amenazó Kitty sin dejar de mirarlo, a pesar de esto él ignoró la advertencia.

-Digamos que ellas perdieron un juego y tenía una penitencia, era lanzarse al agua voluntariamente, pero Claire pisó en falso y se fue de boca al lago- explicó. Kitty lo "asesinó" con la mirada, estaba omitiendo algo, cierta parte de eso no fue nada voluntario. El grupo reía.

-Y….también empujé a Kitty- agregó recordando ese detalles, eso hizo que aumentará las risas.

-¡Cómo me perdí eso!- se quejó el Informante.

La gata negra maldecía en su fuero interno, se las iba a pagar…

-Agradece que te estabas recuperando de tu herida o sino hubieras corrido la misma suerte- se defendió como pudo Kitty.

-Eres malvado, esto es bullying- se quejó Claire.

-¿Podríamos decir que este es el "Lago Claire"?- preguntó el gato tricolor siguiendo el juego.

-Así es- le respondió Gato.

-No hay respeto…-se quejó una vez más la gata. Las risas continuaron.

Siguieron echándose bromas entre sí un buen rato, se la estaba pasando bien pero llegó el momento en que las palabras ya no eran suficientes así fue como comenzó una guerrilla amistosa con lodo, no era muy agradable que digamos pero era lo primero que pillaron. Las bolas de barro iban y venían, no se dieron ni cuenta cuando comenzaron a dispersarse y esconderse para cubrirse de los proyectiles.

Kitty se escondió detrás de una gran roca y echó un vistazo rápido, vio que Claire estaba muy aproblemada apenas podía cubrirse.

-¡Claire!- le llamó la gata. Ella la miró pero en ese instante le llegó una bola de barro en plena cara.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?!- se quejó su amiga mientras que Kitty se echó una buena risa, le hizo acordar la vez que fueron a la feria pasándole algo parecido, tendrá que buscar otra forma de cómo llamar su atención.

-¡Solo vente a mi lado!- le dijo ella.

Kitty junto lodo para formar algunos proyectiles, las lanzó apenas las tenía lista para poder darle tiempo a Claire.

-¡No se vale hacer grupos!- gritó la hermana de Noah.

-¡Entonces que sea así!- le gritó de vuelta Kitty.

-¡Se van a arrepentir!- le provocó el Informante.

-¡Si claro!- le contestó de vuelta la gata negra.

-¡Cómo quieras! ¡Así será!- gritó el gato tricolor.

A los segundos varios de estos proyectiles comenzaron a volar dirigiéndose a Claire que apenas acorría a duras penas tratando de esquivarlos. Kitty intentaba ayudarla lo máximo posible mientra se preguntaba donde diablo estaba Gato.

-¡Salta!- le gritó Kitty a su amiga.

Ella le hizo caso y saltó, quedando cerca de Kitty quien le agarró de un brazo y la atrajo a la roca.

-Gracias, aunque salió algo mal…me siento como un cerdo en el barro- dijo Claire haciéndola reir.

-Bueno para la próxima solo respondes, no te distraigas- le propuso Kitty.

-Si creo que tienes razón- dijo ella, no pudieron seguir hablando porque el "bombardeo" estaba siendo fuerte, no tenían otro remedio que responderle.

El trío se estaban acercando de a poco y se dividieron en varios puntos, las estaban acorralando. Kitty buscaba con la mirada otro lugar para protegerse, sino se movían perderían de seguro.

Finalmente encontró un gran árbol varios metros de ahí, estaba ideal, el tronco era grueso.

-Sigue lanzando lodo. Intentaré llegar a ese árbol, después te ayudo cuando este en ese lugar- le explicó Kitty rápidamente.

-¡Ok! ¡Anda!- le respondió su amiga.

Apenas la gata negra salió de ese sitio tuvo que esquivar muchas bolas de lodo, saltando de un lado a otro de forma ágil, le rozaban varias de estas, le resultaba difícil porque se enfocaron en ella, apresuró el paso mientras Claire le ayudaba lo más que podía.

Faltaban pocos metros que a simple vista le parecían eternos. Cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse para quedar detrás del árbol, repentinamente sintió que le halaron de un brazo.

Resultaba ser Gato.

-¡Me asustaste!- dijo ella una vez que la acorraló. El solo le sostuvo la mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Lo siento, debí avisarte- le respondió entre risa, ella rodó los ojos divertida -Ayudemos a Claire antes que quede enterrada bajo el lado- agregó el.

Ella asintió, cada uno se fue a un costado del árbol para poder lanzar las bolas de lodo. En una ocasión Gato tuvo buena puntería ya que le dio una en plena cara del Informante causando que Alicese mofará de él.

-¡Aprovecha Claire!- le gritó Kitty.

La gata bicolor no se la pensó dos veces para correr, aunque a los segundo después el ataque regresó, le causaba problema para esquivar no por esto evitó que llegara donde Gato y Kitty.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto?- preguntó Claire sacudiéndose un poco.

-No lo sé, pero no tiene pinta de querer detenerse- dijo Kitty.

-Se me ocurre una idea- dijo Gato.

-Te escucho- le contestó su novia.

-No sé como pero podríamos atrapar a unos de ellos y lanzarlo al lago- explicó él.

-¡¿Ya se rindieron?!- se escuchó a lo lejos interrumpiendo el plan.

-¡Eso nunca!- le gritó Claire respondiéndole con ataques.

Volvieron a prestarle atención al plan.

-Hay que buscar una forma de que se separen o distraigan- dijo Kitty –Podríamos ir al que esté más cerca de la orila.

-¿Te parece que vayas tú sin que lo noten? Es tu especialidad- le dijo traviesamente, ella le respondió de la misma forma con una sonrisa.

-Estoy presente por si acaso- dijo Claire. Ellos volvieron a enfocarse.

-Aguafiestas- le dijo Kitty y ella le respondió sacándole la lengua – Podría intentar llevar a quien sea al lago, tú me ayudas cuando puedas y Claire sigue atacando para que no intervengan- agregó la gata.

-Sí, me gusta la idea- concordó Gato.

-¿Escuchaste Claire?- preguntó Kitty.

-Si algo así ¿Solo me preocupo en hacer el trabajo sucio?- preguntó ella.

-Llorona- le bromeó la gata negra –Te dejaré un buen montón de "munición"- agregó ella mientras acumulaba barro. Gato apoyó a Claire con el ataque hasta que Kitty se desocupara con lo que estaba haciendo.

En ese rato ninguno de los dos equipos cedía, no paraban de lanzarse cosas, no había tregua.

Después de un rato Kitty terminó con lo suyo.

-Listo- les informó ella –¿Viste quién será la victima?.

-Alice, es la que está peligrosamente cerca- le contestó Gato.

-Ay pobrecita- dijo Claire a pesar de todo eran muy cercana - ¿No puede ser el Informante?.

-¿De qué lado estas?- preguntó su amiga.

-Ay ya, me callo- dijo resignada la gata bicolor.

-Te aviso cuando sea el momento adecuado- dijo Gato riendo levemente por lo anterior, su novia asintió.

Kitty observó el panorama para ver el recorrido que haría sin que la pudieran notar y ver los posibles escondites.

-¡Ahora! ¡Están recargando!- dijo Gato.

Ella desapareció del lugar rápidamente corriendo con sus cuatro patas. Por suerte los otros tres no la vieron que ella había salido del refugio ya que se alcanzó a esconder una vez que volvieron a atacar.

La gata esperó otro rato más para poder avanzar de a poco y no correr el peligro de ser pillada. La parte positiva es que Alice estaba a unos cuantos metros, estimaba un par de escondites y la tendría cerca. Lo otro que le favorecía es que ni Noah ni el Informante estaban cerca como para socorrerla contando que el lago estaba a metros de Alice. Le causó gracia porque pareciera que estuviera acechando una presa…

Se acercó dando unos pasos más, le faltaba poco. Decidió que era mejor lanzarse a ella de inmediato porque la primera opción era acercarse sigilosamente pero le daría tiempo para reaccionar sabiendo que ellos eran mucho más perceptivos de lo normal.

Ella esperó a que se agachara y así fue como se lanzó por ella sin pensarlo.

Gato al ver que Kitty se lanzó, antes de irse de ahí, tiró un par de enorme bola de barro y corrió rápidamente a ayudarla. Claire no se detuvo en ningún momento es más aumentó los proyectiles para que no fuera a ayudar a Alice.

La pareja la arrastraban hasta al lago. Kitty sujetaba las manos y Gato los pies. Obviamente Alice luchaba para poder zafarse.

-¡Tramposos!- le gritó ella.

-¡En la guerra y en el amor todo vale!- le respondió Gato. Una vez que estuvieron en la orilla en donde el agua le mojaba un poco más arriba de sus botas tomaron impulso y la enviaron directo al agua, a la parte más profunda. Ambos chocaron las manos mientras reían desde ahí.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó Claire corriendo de Noah y el Informante, no alcanzaron a reaccionar ya que la atraparon en dos tiempos, la arrastraban de los pies a la vez que Claire trataba de salvarse agarrando cosas del suelo que poco le sirvieron, los otros dos lograron su cometido y la llevaron hasta e lago.

-Opino que mejor nos lancemos antes que ellos lo hagan- dijo Kitty.

-Que sea así entonces- le respondió Gato y le empujó sorpresivamente aunque antes de darse el porrazo al agua alcanzó a agarrar el brazo de Gato. Cuando emergieron, lo primero que hizo Kitty fue empujarlo.

-Menos mal que estaba de mi lado- le recalcó ella.

-Eran ellos o yo, era cosa de tiempo- le excusó Gato.

-Si claro, te voy a creer esa- dijo Kitty y con sus dos brazos lo hundió y nadó a la orilla rápidamente.

Alice estaba afuera sacudiéndose para quitarse el exceso de agua. –Estuvo divertido- dijo ella- Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué empezó la guerra.

-Tampoco, pero la idea era pasar un buen rato- le contestó Kitty.

-¡Estos se ensañaron!- se quejó Claire a unos metros de ellos.

-Aún faltan ellos…-insinuó Kitty apuntando a la pareja aun embarrada.

Gato había salido del agua cuando escucho la idea de su novia - ¡Vamos por ellos- apoyó él.

-¡Me gusta la idea!- dijo Alice corriendo tras ellos. El Informante y Noah no se percataron de las intenciones de los demás hasta que estuvieron cerca, se las arreglar para lograr el cometido.

Por fin se había tranquilizado todo el asunto, aprovecharon el sol para poder secarse sentandose en el césped.

-Definitivamente no me gusta el agua- se quejó Alice.

-A nadie, por algo somos gatos payasa- le refregó el Informante a su cuñada, ella le empujó.

-¿Les parece que después de esto comamos algo? Ya estoy sintiendo que me ruge la panza- propuso Claire.

-Me agrada la idea- concordó Noah –Supongo que nos iremos más tarde…no me quiero ir de aquí es muy agradable.

-Pensaba irnos a la anochecer, disfrutar de una leche caliente y una fogata- dijo Claire.

-¡Oh sí buena idea!- le apoyó Alice - ¡Así contamos historias raras!

Comentaron un par de cosas más antes de ir a comer. Como siempre Claire fue quién cocinó con la ayuda de los demás pidiendo lo que necesitaba.

Estiraron un mantel en el suelo y se acomodaron para disfrutar lo cocinado, mientras hablaban lo que tenía planeado el grupo del Informante después de estas pequeñas vacaciones.

* * *

Más tarde decidieron descansar un rato. Es lo que hacían Gato y Kitty, ellos se subieron a un árbol y se sentaron en una firme rama. La gata tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de el con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como un suave viento soplaba. Era una tarde muy agradable.

-Tú no me engañas…sé qué te pasa algo- le dijo Gato de forma repentina, esto hizo que ella abriera los ojos asombrada. Había intentado ocultar lo que la traía pensativa pero no le resultó. El habló de nuevo –Además que estás extraña desde esa pesadilla.

Suspiró, no había caso con él, disimular no le sirvió de nada.

-La verdad es que no presto atención a los sueños, pero lo vívido que fue me hace pensar que algo nos va a pasar, las cosas que se han vuelto raras…No saber qué es lo que pasa o lo que viene es lo que me tiene intranquila…- le contó Kitty era inevitable pensar en eso – En el sueño corrías peligro pero no pude ayudarte me hizo recordar lo que pasó con el perro…Si te pasa algo…

-No me pasará nada si te tengo a mi lado, tú también tendrás esa seguridad si estoy junto a ti- le aseguró Gato al verla ansiosa. La protegería a toda costa, se prometió el día en que retomaron su relación, no se arriesgaría perderla, no de nuevo, no lo aguantaría.

-Sé que no me fallaras- dijo ella – Solo quiero saber de una maldita vez el culpable. Siento que en este momento está disfrutando de nuestra incertidumbre, el solo sabe cuándo aparecerá a molestarnos…y nostros... nada…

Gato concordaba con todo esto tampoco era algo fácil de ignorar.

La miró a los ojos donde reflejaba toda esa preocupación. Ambos percibían lo mismo en los ojos del otro, era como leerse, no era necesario hablar para saber que les pasaba. Esto empezó a desarrollarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Era lo positivo de la separación que tuvieron, ahora eran más unidos que nunca y eso era su fortaleza.

-Me gustaría tener la respuestas a esas inquietudes, pero el tenernos es una ventaja para nosotros y esta demás decir que siempre estaré para ti – le dijo Gato – Quiero que intentes estar tranquila, no quiero que dejes de ser la misma de siempre.

Ella sonrió, esas palabras le ayudaron bastante.

-¿Cómo es que siempre logras decir cosas que me calman?- preguntó Kitty.

-Es mi encanto quizás- propuso Gato divertido, ella rodó los ojos.

-Fanfarrón- le contestó ella apoyándose una vez más en él. Gato rió.

-Sé que eres la ansiosa por los trabajos…pero quiero saber qué haremos después…¿Qué piensas?¿Buscamos algo o descasaremos un poco?- preguntó él.

-Para serte sincera…no tengo idea – le respondió ella.

-Veamos la posibilidades…Descansar unos días hará que la creatividad fluya…y otra nueva aventura igual…- insinuó él.

-Travieso- le espetó Kitty aunque le causo gracia las intenciones de Gato – En todo caso la creatividad de la que hablas se da en cualquier lugar- agregó ella insinuante.

-Y yo era el travieso- dijo Gato mirando de forma juguetona.

-Solo sigo la corriente- se defendió Kitty -¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Tentar tu suerte - le contestó.

-Oh que miedo- dijo con ironía la gata.

-Kitty…te gusta jugar con fuego…-insinuó Gato.

-Olvidas que la mayoría de las veces eres el que se termina quemando- ella lo provocó.

-Tú lo dijiste, la mayoría de las veces pero puede que no sea así siempre- le respondió.

Como usualmente solía pasar estos juegos terminaba en que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros de distancias casi rozándose. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que el desafío de miradas había comenzado.

-Retiro lo dicho, eres el que siempre se termina quemando- le contestó Kitty, el rió levemente.

-Eso está por verse…te confías mucho…- recalcó Gato, era una escena parecida a la vez que se conocieron cuando Kitty fue a convencerle en buscar los fríjoles mágicos.

-Te olvidas que me aprovecho de las situaciones, me ofendes... creí que me conocías- Kitty dijo juguetonamente. A estas alturas la distancia entre ellos era muy corta.

Gato se acercó para acortar esa distancia pero Kitty lo esquivó rápidamente saltando a la rama que tenía al frente, se miraban fijamente, acechándose..

El juego de la cacería había comenzado. Kitty continuó evitándolo trepando hacia otras ramas para ganar altura hacia la copa del árbol. Gato seguía sus pasos, persiguiéndole sin perder tiempo.

Se la llevaron saltando otro tanto hasta llegar a la cima, no había escapatoria y Gato sonreía triunfal. Se le abalanzó pero Kitty en ese instante saltó hacia atrás quedando en el aire. Ella estiró sus brazos para agarrar a rama que estaba bajo de ella. Se impulsó como si fuera una trapecista para poder llegar a las otras ramas inferiores y bajar rápidamente del árbol. Gato no se quedó atrás y le siguió.

Una vez que estuvo en el suelo no vio a Kitty, la buscó mirando a ambos lados.

De repente sintió un empujón en contra del árbol, ella le acorraló y le "robó" un beso de manera juguetona y escapó de ahí corriendo con su cuatro patas.

Gato sonrió ante el desafío, van dos y no permitiría una tercera. Corrió tras ella apresurando su paso. Ella no corrió en línea recta sino que zigzagueaba de vez en cuando para poder esquivar los saltos con intenciones de atraparla.

Cosas como esta fueron reparando la relación que llevaba aparte de pasarla bien entre los dos, nunca paraban.

Gato decidió ser paciente y esperar el momento indicado para atrapar a Kitty de una buena vez, no tardó en llegar esa oportunidad cuando ella saltó, estaba en el aire aun mientras que el en dos tiempos se impulsó y se abalanzó, la pilló antes que pudiera pisar el suelo. Con la fuerza que llevaba Gato hizo que rodaran varios metros. Al detenerse, por fortuna de Gato, él había quedado arriba de ella, finalmente la "acorraló".

-Te costó- le dijo agitada.

-Pero te atrapé, es lo que vale- respondió Gato de la misma manera.

Kitty no habló más y con su mano tomó la nuca del gato naranja para darle un sorpresivo y juguetón beso.

* * *

-¿Y eso tienes que aguantar Claire?- dijo el Informante en tono de broma apuntando a la pareja. Que bien que el pasto era lo suficientemente alto como para cubrir las acciones de ellos aunque era obvio que se estaban besando, además vieron toda la persecución desde ahí.

-Mmm no todos los días pero ya se me hace una costumbre- le respondió con simpleza la gata bicolor.

-¡Ay no seas pesado con ellos! - se quejó Alice -Pobre de mí que me tocó un cuñado tan molestoso- agregó ella llevándose una mano a la cara.

-También tengo que soportar tus tonteras así que el pobre soy yo- le respondió el Informante.

-Ya empezaron ustedes dos- dijo Noah algo desanimada. Claire negó con la cabeza divertida pero luego prestó atención a Noah, de hace rato que no tenía buena pinta.

-¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó ella preocupada.

-No sé en realidad...pero de un rato a otro me empieza a doler un poco el estómago - le respondió ella -Se me pasa en unos minutos.

-¿Desde hoy?- volvió a preguntarle ella.

-Hace varios días- le contestó, de inmediato el Informante le miró con mala cara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Noah como si nada.

-¿Como que "qué"? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- le preguntó de forma protectora él.

-No encontré que fuera tan grave, solo molesta un rato- le contestó ella mirándolo seriamente.

-No importa, me tienes que avisar- le dijo.

-Aww que tierno - dijo Alice mirándolos maravillada.

-No empieces- le dijo el Informante cabreado. Noah rió, parecían hermanos de tanto que peleaban.

-Mmm - dijo Claire pensativa buscando mentalmente en como podía ayudarla -¿Te parece si busco unas plantas para hacerte una infusión? Te ayudarán y te recomiendo que por hoy no comas nada pesado - le indicó la gata bicolor mientras que ella asintió agradecida.

Claire se puso en movimiento de inmediato para poder buscar esas plantas antes que se oscureciera.

-Para la otra me tienes que contar - continuó su novio.

-Eso haré- le respondió despreocupada, se acomodó para recostarse y descansar un resto, se sentía muy cansada, como no, lo últimos trabajo habían sido muy agotadores.

El Informante comenzó acariciarle la espalda.

-¡Hey tórtolos vengan para acá!- le llamó el gato tricolor.

-¡Déjalos en paz!- les defendió Alice -Se ven tiernos jugando juntos y no están molestando a nadie- agregó.

La verdad es que el solo quería molestarlos, recordando la vez que Kitty le bromeaba con Noah cuando su relación ni siquiera había empezado, era hora de saldar deudas.

* * *

Ambos escucharon cuando el Informante les llamó. Gato se extrañó de esto era algo que el nunca haciaa, bueno eso era lo que pensaba él, en cambio Kitty le fulminaba a la distancia, ya se hacia una idea del por qué.

Ellos se encontraban sentados en el momento que lo habían llamado, había parado de jugar, estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro, una que otra caricia y besos.

-¿Por lo menos fue divertido o no ? - preguntó Gato a ver la reacción Kitty.

-Seguro- le contestó sonriente ella, el gato naranja le beso la frente antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarla a levantarse. Caminaron hacia el grupo pero Kitty no pudo evitar saltarle encima para que él la cargara, cosa que hizo.

Le tomó un poco desprevenido pero Gato pudo sujetarle antes que cayera. Negó con la cabeza divertido, es que nunca se detenía.

Llegaron al lugar en unos minutos, notaron que Claire no estaba, la gata negra se bajó de la espalda de su novio.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ella al Informante.

-Nada- le contestó con tono bromista. Kitty levantó una ceja, mientas maldecía internamente.

-Payaso- le espetó ella - ¿Dónde está Claire?- preguntó una vez más

-Ya viene, fue a buscar algo- le respondió amablemente Noah.

-Ignora a este tonto, le baja el impulso de idiotez de vez en cuando aunque eso pasa la mayoría de la veces- agregó la hermana de ella, esto le causo gracia al grupo.

-Está siendo hora que encuentres a alguien, te hace falta, tienes mucho tiempo de sobra como para molestarme- respondió él.

-¿Quieren parar? Parecen unos niños peleando cada cinco segundos- dijo Noah.

-¡El empezó!- le contestó Alcie.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Tú empezaste!- respondió el Informante.

-¡Llegué!- dijo Claire de la nada, luego cambio la cara a ver la situación -¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó ella a ver a Noah exhaló un tanto frustrada a la vez que Alice y el Informante peleaban visualmente.

-Por Dios no hagan rabiar a Noah si está un poco enferma- les regañó Claire, los dos pararon y se quedaron en silencio.

-Es algo de todos los días, estoy algo acostumbrada pero hoy no tengo ganas de tolerar- dijo ella.

-No te culpo- le apoyó Claire -Prepararé la medicina ¿Chicos me ayudan? Necesito una pequeña fogata- preguntó la gata bicolor a Gato y Kitty.

Ellos asintieron y juntaron unas cuantas ramas. Aprovecharon de preparar la hora del té ya que estaba oscuro para después volver a Tres María.

Claire había traído una tetera en la que dejó calentando agua y el resto preparaba algo para comer. Todos aportaban, menos Noah ya que no la dejaron. Claire prefirió que descansara, pero eso no le quitó la sensación de que se sentía inútil. Kitty le animó contándole que su amiga reaccionaba un poco exagerada en cuanto a tema de salud. Le acompañó un rato mientras le contaba otras anécdota de la reacciones de su amiga.

No tardaron en terminar con todo, gracias a los aportes que daba cada uno.

-Toma Noah- le dijo Claire ofreciéndole la taza caliente – Es suave en todo sentido, te traje un par de ramas para que te prepares en tu sitio en caso que vuelva el dolor de estómago- explicó.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- le contestó ella.

-No hay cuidado, estoy para ayudar- le dijo ella.

El resto bebían leche caliente sentados alrededor de la fogata, el Informante estaba al lado de Noah, el acariciaba la espalda de ella para que de alguna forma se sintiera mejor. En otro costado estaba Gato y Kitty en la que ella se apoyó en el costado de el. Finalmente Claire y Alice frente a ellos, formaba un circulo.

-Menos mal que no hace frio – dijo Alice.

-Si , de lo contrario nos tendríamos que haber ido- dijo Claire.

-Me alegro que no haya sido así- agregó la hermana mayor, no tenía ganas de irse, el lugar era agradable.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó el Informante.

-Mejor- le respondió ella, no le tomaba mucha importancia, sentía que era algo leve, pero hacerle entender eso a el…uf.

\- Lamento cambiar el tema… pero ¿Cuál será sus planes? – preguntó Gato.

-Quedarnos unos días en Tres Maria y confirmar que no nos están siguiendo ya saben por el trabajo turbio que anda rondando. Con esa especie de truculencia hay que tener cuidado. Además esperamos la confirmación de una información a ver que nos cuentan- le respondió el Informante -¿Por qué preguntas?.

-Simple curiosidad- contestó Gato.

-¿Y ustedes tienen algo planeado por hacer?- preguntó Alice.

-Por ahora no tenemos nada pensado- le respondió el gato naranja.

-Solo tengan cuidado- agregó Noah.

-Lo tendremos- dijo Kitty.

-No hablemos de eso- dijo Claire – No nos amarguemos el rato, mejor cuentan alguna historia.

-¿Te refieres algún chascarro de Alice?- preguntó el Informante.

-¡No seas pesado!- le espetó ella.

-Pero si pasó algo gracioso, hay que contarlo ¿o no?- le contestó.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Claire curiosa al igual que el resto.

-¡Traidora!- le acusó Alice a Claire, pero la ignoró.

-Lo que pasa es que estábamos siguiendo a alguien como siempre, nos dividimos en varios grupos. Todos cumpliendo su labor tranquilamente- contó el Informante –Hubo un persecución, tuvimos que movernos rápidamente pero cierta cuñada que tengo calculó un pelín mal, no sé como pero cayó en un puesto de tomates.

-¡Maldito!- se quejó Alice mientras el grupo se reía.

-Estuvo oliendo a tomate por una semana- agregó Noah. Su hermana hizo puchero.

Inesperadamente sintieron una especie de disparo y a los segundos se esparció un espeso humo, tomando a todos por sorpresa y dividió al grupo. Gato y Kitty por suerte quedaron cerca, ellos de inmediato sacaron sus armas, intentaron buscar al resto del grupo pero fue imposible gracias al humo, que por cierto les hizo toser.

De repente un lazo salió de la nada y amarró la mano de Kitty halándola bruscamente haciendo que cayera al suelo y la arrastrara. Gato reaccionó rápidamente cortando la cuerda y la ayudó a levantarse. Corrieron para alejarse del lugar donde pudieran ver mejor.

No hubo tiempo ya que le atacaron otra vez, un grupo mediano de humanos vestidos de negro, algunos tenían espadas y otra unas cuerdas especiales que agitaban en el aire.

Comenzó la pelea, la pareja se dividió, cada uno se encargó de unos cuantos de ellos, Gato luchaba con su espada hábilmente con la dificultad de esquivar las cuerdas, saltando de un lado al otro. Por parte de Kitty logró que dos de ellos se enredaran quien saltó a la cabeza de unos de ellos. Ella iba a saltar hacia Gato para hacer una maniobra juntos, pero el enemigo se adelantó lanzando otra bomba de humo, dejándolo desorientados y separados.

Gato pudo desarmar a los espadachines por desgracia no les ayudó mucho por la visibilidad era casi nula y no vio que una cuerda iba hacia el.

-¡No insistas en luchar!- ordenó una voz desconocida.

-¡Di que demonios quieres!- exigió Gato quien no tuvo respuesta.

Por otro lado Kitty logró deshacerse algunos de ellos pero poco pudo hacer, seguían viniendo más enemigo y la perseguían, estando separada de Gato no había mucho que hacer, intentó buscar con la mirada a Claire para mandarla a que se escapara si es que podía... que lo hicieran...ojalas que no la hayan atrapado.

No la vio, pero encontró a Noah varios metros de ella quien venía escapando ágilmente de uno de los atacantes. Justo se miraron.

Sin pensarlo le hizo una seña para que escaparan. Preferiría que ellos y su amiga se fueran, no sabían las intenciones de estos tipos y si descubrían al grupo del Informante correría riesgo su "tribu".

Noah asintió imperceptiblemente muy a su pesar.

Distraería un poco para darle tiempo a Noah. Kitty saltó hacia atrás y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se abalanzó a unos de los enemigos empujándolo al suelo, corrió otro tanto, en esta oportunidad una cuerda le alcanzó uno de sus pies. Ella de un movimiento rápido la cortó pero no le dio tiempo para levantarse y seguir huyendo ya que varios de ellos se abalanzaron, siendo más brusco esta vez, le amarraron ambas manos y le vendaron los ojos, luego se la llevaron de ahí.

* * *

Claire estaba asustada, tenía a Noah a su lado semi inconsciente quien no se sentía nada de bien. La encontró hace poco, estaba aturdida después que le llegara una bomba de humo directamente.

Lo malo es que no veía a nadie más, no tenía idea donde estaba el resto.

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento es llevar a Noah a un lugar más seguro, a rastras claro está, divisó un montón de rocas grandes y se escondieron detrás de esto.

-Noah, dime que te duele- le exigió ella preocupada.

-La cabeza me da vuelta…- respondió ella con voz rasposa –Me siento muy desorientada y el estómago lo tengo revuelto- agregó.

-Trata de calmarte y respira profundamente, ya no estamos a la alcance del humo, supongo que eso te ayudará, veré si puedo encontrar alguien de nuestro equipo- dijo Claire.

-Ahora escucho los silbidos de Alice…debe estar cerca, hacia tu izquierda, anda…No puedo responderle- dijo la gata.

Claire ni siquiera escuchó ese silbido, asumió que era la manera en que se comunicaban entre ellos cuando estaban en acción o algo por el estilo. Le hizo caso, caminó hacia su izquierda varios pasos, efectivamente a varios metros de ahí se encontró con Alice.

-¿Has visto a mi hermana?- preguntó muy preocupada su amiga.

-Tranquila, está conmigo, no se siente muy bien pero estamos a salvo ¿Sabes algo del resto?- preguntó Claire.

-Del Informante solamente, pero le llamo y vendrá- le respondió.

Claire exhaló preocupada esperaba a que Gato y Kitty se encontraran bien…y en el mejor de los casos que estuvieran juntos.

-Sígueme- dijo la gata bicolor.

Llegaron donde Noah, de inmediato Alice comenzó a llamar al Informante.

-Claire… – le llamó Noah

-Dime- le dijo ella.

-Me encontré con Kitty, por desgracia no pude ayudarle porque ella me pidió que escapáramos…-le contó ella –Hizo tiempo para zafarme de esos tipos.

Hoy le daría un ataque de nervios eso si era seguro.

-Entonces si podemos nos vamos, si escapan nos encontraremos en la casa de Claire, de lo contrario pediremos ayuda a nuestro grupo para buscarlos- dijo Alice decidida.

En ese momento llegó El Informante con un caballo robado, ni siquiera hablaron. Ayudaron a Noah a subir y una vez que estuvieron todos arriba, se fueron.

* * *

Lo siguiente que sintió Kitty fue que la lanzaron a una especie de carreta, es lo que supuso ella al golpearse toscamente con el piso de madera.

-¿Kitty?- preguntó Gato probando suerte, estaba en la misma condiciones que ella.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la gata preocupada.

-Estoy bien ¿Y tú?- le contestó

-Bien, un poco irritada con todo este cuento del ataque- dijo molesta, se sentía vulnerable y Gato lo sabía.

-Ya veremos cómo solucionar esto, un poco de paciencia señorina Patitas Suaves- dijo cariñosamente él. Ella rió levemente, Gato la conocía tan bien…

-Supongo que estamos solo ¿o no?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, probé suerte llamando al resto, nadie me contestó, tan solo me quedabas tú- le explicó el gato naranja –Creo que el grupo estará bien.

-Alcancé a ver a Noah, le dije que se fueran, tu entenderás…-dijo Kitty.

-Sí, fue buena idea eso- concordó el – Además estando juntos nada nos pasará.

-Si es cierto, esto pudo ser peor- concordó la gata- Aunque estando a ciegas y atada…Ni cuando era novata me atraparon de esta manera- agregó.

-Quizás te están pesando los años…- bromeó Gato. Lo "miró" de forma asesina.

-Habló el burro hablando de orejas- le respondió -¿Cuál es tu excusa? – desafió ella.

-Tropecé – contestó simplemente.

-Querrás decir que te empujaron, desarmaron y que quedaste indefenso- atacó ella.

-Eso no, fue un fallo de cálculos – siguió excusándose.

-Un fallo de reflejos mejor dicho, ves Gato tienes que jubilar- bromeó Kitty.

-Ja ja qué gracioso – dijo irónicamente.

-Tu empezaste…te lo recuerdo si quieres- dijo ella triunfal.

En ese momento la carreta comenzó a andar rápidamente esto hizo que perdieran el equilibrio y que prácticamente rodaran por el piso.

-¡Demonios!¡Mínimo un poco de cuidado!- se quejó Kitty - ¡Apenas le pongamos las manos encima! ¡Ya verán!- agregó ella.

-Te apoyo…pero te agradecería que sacaras tu codo de mi estómago por favor – le pidió a duras penas.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Kitty quitándose de encima con algo de dificultad.

-No hay cuidado, no fue tu culpa- le dijo amable Gato – Me pregunto…¿Qué querrán? Tanta prisa y anonimato no me gusta.

-Nada bueno – Dijo Kitty.

Se quedaron en silencio ya que escucharon voces que provenían del chófer, querían ver si podían captar alguna información…la cual no obtuvieron. Decidieron quedarse en silencio por precaución.

Varios minutos pasaron para que finalmente la carreta se detuviera. Abrieron la puerta, sacaron a Gato y Kitty rápidamente, incluso cuando iban caminando le apresuraban el paso.

Escucharon el abrir de una puerta, entraron en ella y de inmediato le quitaron las vendas.

Lo primero que vieron era una persona regordete sentada en una silla aparentemente lujosa con un gran escritorio frente a él, a su lado se encontraba un gato de raza siamés.

-¿Le desatamos la manos? – preguntó una voz detrás de la pareja.

-Si Joey, adelante – le respondió el humano –No son prisionero, al menos que hagan algo alocado – agregó seriamente. La pareja le miraron con recelo.

Joey era un gato angora de manchas doradas en un pelaje blanco, sus ojos combinaba a la perfección con esas manchas, eran ámbares, ellos notaron que tenía un acento inglés.

Ya con las manos libres al llevar mucho tiempo las manos atadas las tenían adormecidas así que se la sobaron para que volviera la circulación. Gato y Kitty miraban desconfiados a su alrededor además que querían saber qué demonios querían, tanto suspenso les estaba colmando la paciencia.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes de nosotros?- preguntó Kitty toscamente.

-Ofrecerles un trabajo- respondió el humano de forma tranquila.

-¿Estas son las formas de ofrecerla? - preguntó Gato irónicamente.

-No había otra opción, se negarían –contestó el siamés.

Eso le aclaró a los dos que lo que le habían contado el Informante podría tener algo que ver con ellos, tiempos malos cosas malas.

-No estamos interesados de todas formas – le respondió Gato.

-Mmm – dijo pensativo y relajado – Lamento decirle que no tienen muchas opciones. Esto nos urge y aunque quieran o no tendrán que aceptarlo. Es eso o los entregamos a los guardias de San Ricardo – dijo tajantemente.

Esto les tomó por sorpresa, fue un golpe inesperado ¿Cómo sabían ellos sobre ese pueblo?

Se miraron consternados aunque no quisieran reconocerlo ni aceptarlo…no había mucha alternativa. Les habían rastreado, lo volverían hacer si dijeran que no… si es que ellos se zafaban de esa, si consideraban luchar la desventaja era notable.

-Aunque sea explíquenos que está pasando, si están buscando gente de esta forma tiene que haber una razón – dijo Kitty molesta, agradecería saber un poco más del tema aunque de igual odiaba hacer trabajos forzados…

El humano les miró seriamente –Han estado pasando ciertos hechos que ya están siendo algo …molestosos por decirlo menos…En estos meses hemos sufrido muchos robos a museos, tiendas de antigüedades, en fin cosas valiosas…ya saben mientras más antiguas más cara…No es para nada normal estos robos con tanta frecuencia. Pensamos que hay algo detrás de esto, necesitamos que averigüen que se está tramando y quienes…-le explicó

-Nuestros negocios se están viniendo abajo…sea lo que sea que se está cociendo necesitamos parar esto – agregó el gato siamés.

-¿Hay algún punto de partida?- preguntó Gato no muy convencido, por lo visto sería un trabajo muy extenso.

-Mañana tendremos toda la información necesaria, Joey los visitará con todos los detalles al día. Lo que nos interesaba hoy era esto- dijo el siamés apuntando a la "reunión".

-Ahora les iremos a dejar a Tres María – agregó el humano.

Era de esperarse lo cortante y fría que fue la conversación, la desconfianza literalmente estaba en el aire.

-¿Nos pueden decir sus nombre? No creo que sea necesario presentarnos, si nos encontraron es que tienen bastante claro quiénes somos…- dijo Gato como quien no quiere la cosa

-Soy Leon – se presentó el gato siamés – Él es John – dijo apuntando al humano. Ambos gatos asintieron conformes, por lo menos "algo" sabían.

-Es hora de irnos, ya pueden llevárselos – ordenó John notándose la prisa que tenía.

En esta oportunidad fueron más "amables" contando que les estaba acompañando Joey. Caminaron hacia la carreta en silencio, una vez que llegaron se subieron, el gato de mancha doradas les miró.

-Nos veremos en la taberna de gatos del pueblo – le dijo.

-¿A qué hora? – preguntó Kitty.

-Al atardecer, siempre tardan con los informes…así no esperan tanto – le aseguró- Nos vemos.

Gato y Kitty se despidieron con un gesto. Por fin quedaron solos.

-Tenemos que tener ojo con esto – dijo susurrando la gata – No me agrada nada – agregó.

-Tampoco a mi…necesitamos advertirle al Informante y que investiguen sobre ellos – dijo de la misma forma Gato.

-Ok… Ojalas podamos librarnos de esto… - dijo la gata – Se nota que son muy influyentes, esto complica las cosas…

Gato le tomó las dos mano e hizo contacto visual con ella – Ya veras como solucionaremos esto – dijo seguro, ella sonrió y le abrazo.

Aún así no la dejará tranquila, si algo salía mal o fallaban con lo que pedía, no creía que les dejaran libre como si nada hubiera pasado…les entregaría de seguro a San Ricardo…sumando que aún no tenían ninguna pista sobre el que boicoteó su relación…

Las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor…

* * *

**Un capítulo largo , ya ven como de a poco se va formando la historia :P después verán como todo se entrelaza.**

**SEBAS GG: ¡Qué halago! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustados mis historias :P En cuanto a tu pregunta, por ahora no tengo pensado incluir personajes de Shrek.**

**ALE2000: Como me alegran tus reviews ^^ trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible :D A propósito ¡Sigue así con tu historia que va por buen camino! ¡Mucha suerte!**

**Aprovecho de agradecer también a los lectores anónimos, de paso lean la historia de ALE2000 ¡Les gustará! Saludos a todos :)**


	3. El robo

**Hola a todos, ahora si que tarde bastante xD**

**Sin más les dejo el capitulo, que lo disfruten :D**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen D:**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El robo.**

Llegaron a la entrada de Tres María, sin darse cuenta ya era de madrugada lo notaron porque en el pueblo había poca gente deambulando.

Les dejaron libres y antes de que se marcharan les entregaron por fin sus armas. Gato esperó a que la carreta se fuera solo para asegurarse que no les siguieran a casa de Claire.

Miró a Kitty, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo con cara de disgusto.

No le gustaba verla así…No la culpaba, había muchas cosas en juego partiendo por su futuro, el exponerse a este trabajo que nadie quería aceptar es porque debe haber razones fuertes, es como si solo estuvieran viendo la punta del iceberg, lo que estaba bajo el agua es lo que no se han enterado nada aun ...

El trataba de tomárselo con tranquilidad y no demostrarle la preocupación.

-Vamos donde Claire, debe estar con los nervios de puntas, no la hagamos esperar más tiempo- le dijo Gato con calma. Ella le miró.

-Si tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos- contestó Kitty.

-A qué te gano ¿Carrera? – provocó juguetonamente, ella le miró de las misma forma, sonriendo. Kitty se acercó para abrazarlo, pasó su rostro bajo su cuello acariciándole tiernamente.

-Aunque no lo creas, no estoy de ánimo para ganarte en una carrera - dijo ella con su pizca de maldad – Agradezco la intención.

-¿Ganarme? Si claro – le contestó, ella rió puesto que había picado el anzuelo.

-La verdad es que estoy algo cansada, pasaron muchas cosas hoy – respondió Kitty esta vez habló en serio.

-Si es verdad- dijo Gato y le tomó de la mano – Vayámonos de aquí – La gata asintió.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Claire, si bien era un tramo corto se le hizo eterno, les vino ese bajón de cansancio y hambre después de tanta acción, lo único que querían era llegar, comer y dormir.

Kitty fue quien tocó la puerta recibiendo respuesta a los segundos. Claire al abrir la puerta y al verlos se les abalanzó sin pensarlo.

-¡Menos mal que están bien! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes! – dijo ella.

-Nosotros igual lo estábamos…¿Están todo bien? – preguntó Gato.

Claire los soltó de su fuerte abrazo.

-Noah un poco mal de salud, está descansando en la consulta pero estamos bien – le contó ella mientras entraban a la casa y se dirigían a la sala de estar donde estaba el resto.

-¿Cómo escaparon?- preguntó Kitty.

-Siéntese, les traeré algo mientras les explican – dijo su amiga yéndose a la cocina.

-Cuento corto, Claire, Noah y Alice estaban juntas después me llamaron , me robé un caballo y escapamos – le explicó el Informante - Noah le contó a Claire que te había visto…y que nos fuéramos…

-Me parecía lo mejor que ustedes se fueran, aunque esos bandidos estaban más interesado en nosotros... Más que nada era prevenir a que descubrieran su grupo.

-Gracias – dijo el Informante.

-No te preocupes – contestó ella.

-¿Después que pasó?- preguntó Gato.

-Pues… el caballo iba a ser muy notorio así que nos bajamos en la entrada del pueblo. Alice se fue a avisar a nuestro grupo sobre esto. Noah se me desvaneció y la trajimos a la consulta de Claire.

Hablando de su amiga, ella había traído una bandeja con unas taza de leche caliente, en donde todos sacaron una. Ella se sentó.

-Lo bueno es que no tiene nada grave, creo que está un pelín debilucha – dijo ella -¿Cuál es su historia?

-No son buenas noticias…-dijo Gato.

-Aunque no lo crean todo este lío fue para contratarnos – agregó Kitty. Los dos le miraron extrañados.

-¿En serio? – preguntó el Informante.

-No solo eso, nos obligaron a tomar el trabajo, si no aceptábamos nos enviarían a la cárcel de San Ricardo- agregó el gato naranja.

-La guinda de la torta es que se trata de investigar los robos que están ocurriendo últimamente, lo "turbio" – dijo Kitty cabreada.

-Mierda…- se quejó el gato tricolor – Deben estar muy urgidos como para tomar esas decisiones.

-¿Y ahora que tienen que hacer? – preguntó Claire consternada.

-Mañana recién recibiremos las instrucciones- dijo el gato naranja.

-Mmmm- dijo pensativo el Informante – Miren buscaré información sobre eso para poder ayudarles y salir pronto de esta. Nosotros estamos por iniciar un trabajo parecido, solo que tenemos que rastrear y prevenir nuevos robos, a ver si con eso nos damos una idea de qué trata – dijo él -¿Cómo se llama su jefe?

-Son dos, un gato siamés llamado Leon y un humano llamado John – respondió Kitty.

-No son los mismos jefes que los nuestros…- dijo el gato bicolor, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo – Bueno esperemos a que tenga noticia y se las haré saber ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, gracias por ayudarnos – dijo Gato.

-Ni lo nombres, ni siquiera le he podido ayudar mucho con su tema pendiente, mínimo que le ayude con este – dijo él sin tomarle mucha importancia.

El Informante y el resto de su grupo se volvieron muy cercanos a ellos a pesar de que se juntaban pocas veces gracias al estilo de trabajo que tenían pero Gato y Kitty demostraron que podían confiar en ellos por las acciones del pasado. En fin se volvieron muy amigos y podían contar con ellos aunque eso fuera que el Informante les se apareciera de la nada y darles un buen susto…

Kitty se apoyó en el hombro de su novio, cansada -¿Cuándo empiezan a trabajar?

-Se suponía que pasado mañana, con lo que pasó ahora no tengo idea – le respondió un tanto agobiado.

-Qué mal – dijo Claire disgustada -¿Y si fue mi culpa? Di la idea de ir ahí… - preguntó ella sintiéndose mal.

-¡No digas tontería Claire! Lo seguro es que llevaban tiempo siguiéndonos y esperaron el momento indicado, pudo haber sido en cualquier instante - le regañó Kitty – Nos dejaron claro que sabía suficiente de nosotros como para amenazarnos.

-Si tienes razón – dijo ella más tranquila.

-Ridícula – le reprendió Kitty. ¿Cómo se le ocurría echarse la culpa de eso si no tenía nada que ver?

-¡Ya entendí!- le contestó ella.

-Contando que tu única intención era que descansáramos y pasar un buen rato – agregó Gato.

-¡Que ya entendí!- contestó una vez más Claire.

-Pobre, no la ataquen –le defendió el Informante causándole gracia la situación.

-Te lo agradezco – dijo la gata bicolor.

Gato y Kitty no se habían percatado que se habían terminado sus tazas, se la tomaron inconscientemente mientras hablaban, más el hambre… Claire notó esto y le trajo más leche, no dándole la oportunidad a ninguno de los dos a que se movieran.

-Claire agradezco tu hospitalidad…pero nosotros pudimos haber hecho eso…- dijo Kitty, no quería que su amiga pareciera una sirvienta.

-¡Lo sé! Pero fue un día duro, ustedes luchan y yo no, quiero aportar en algo – le contestó ella felizmente.

Eso era un punto que no quiso discutir, así que dejó el tema ahí y el grupo comenzó a charlar otro rato para distraerse de los últimos sucesos nada agradable.

* * *

-¡Que ya me siento mejor!- insistió Noah desde su cama, mientras Claire le traía la medicina junto con Kitty quién decidió acompañarla. El resto se encontraba en la sala de estar.

-Creo que estás exagerando Claire… tiene buena cara, está mejor que ayer – opinó la gata negra.

-¿Y que se desmaye de nuevo? Solo quiero descartar una cosa, imagínate que ande por ahí saltando y se sienta mal y no esté cerca de mi consulta ¿Ah?- propuso su amiga.

-Eso es un punto – contestó ella. Lamentando no poder ayudar de los sobrecuidado que le estaba haciendo su amiga. Noah suspiró frustrada, lo peor es que tenía razón, nunca se había sentido así.

-Entonces…¿Hasta cuándo estaré con reposo? ¿Puedo estar en pie pero cerca de ti? No me gusta estar quieta mucho tiempo – le pidió.

-El reposo será por este día y mañana serás libre. En cuanto a lo otro, está bien, puedes levantarte pero por favor si te sientes mal me debes avisar- le respondió la gata bicolor.

-Gracias – le dijo ella, ahora se dirigió a Kitty –Me contaron lo que pasó ayer ¿Qué van a hacer?

-No tenemos muchas opciones que digamos, tuvimos que aceptar el trabajo ¿No te contaron todo? – preguntó Kitty curiosa.

-Emm "cierto" personaje no me quiso contar todos los detalles para que no me preocupara – respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blancos, obra del Informante… - la verdad es que está exagerando, más me asusta no saber de ustedes. Además que siento que les debo una, ayer dejaste que nos fuéramos y ustedes corrieron todos los riesgos. Necesito ayudarle de alguna forma.

-Ya lo están haciendo, estas investigando qué pasa. Ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo ¿o no?- dijo Kitty, Noah asintió – Ves, no nos debe nadas – dijo ella amable y agregó irónicamente – Hoy a la tarde tendremos una reunión con el "informe del día", muy tedioso…mejor ir al punto de la cuestión...

Esto le causó gracia a las dos.

-Te ves más animada que ayer por lo menos – destacó Claire.

-Es lo que toca...hay que tomármelo de esta manera – dijo la gata negra.

-Creo que te fue bien anoche – dijo su amiga en tono de broma y picardía a la vez, a Kitty le pilló con la guardia baja, no pensó que le lanzaría ese tipo de broma delante de Noah, por esa razón le dio un zarpazo en la nuca. Noah se partió de la risa.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué siempre me maltratas?! – se quejó la golpeada.

-¡Porque te lo buscas!- le respondió ella. En ese instante entró Gato y el Informante.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó el gato tricolor viendo la escena que se había montado.

-Nada – respondió Noah entre risa.

-Mentirosa – le dijo su novio entre cerrando los ojos, era su forma de quejarse.

-No es que quiera irme pero…Kitty será mejor que nos vayamos a la taberna antes que se nos haga más tarde- dijo Gato.

Si bien todavía no era el atardecer querían estar varias horas antes para que no le rastrearan el lugar donde se estaban quedando.

-Es cierto, es mejor que nos vayamos- concordó ella.

-Nosotros estaremos aquí mientras esperamos las noticias de Alice- le dijo el gato tricolor.

-Ok, que les vaya bien – les deseo Gato y junto a Kitty se despidieron con la mano.

-A ustedes igual – dijo Noah.

* * *

Un vez que estuvieron afuera, caminaron hacia su destino con toda tranquilidad, eran como las 16:00 horas, había gente en las calles, hoy había venta de sus cultivos.

-¿Tú crees que ya sepan que estamos donde Claire? – preguntó Kitty.

-En un momento lo pensé…si fuera así creo que no hubieran tenido problemas en derrumbar la puerta y sacarnos de ahí- le contestó.

-Tienes razón… además no creo que quieran que los reconozcan aquí si andan en esos negocios ocultos y turbios – concordó la gata. Le mosqueaba un poco el asunto, lo que menos quería es que su amiga estuviera involucrada en esto.

Gato le tomó la mano e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos tomándole de la barbilla.

-Kitty…tienes que prometerme algo…- dijo Gato seriamente. Ella lo miró y aunque no le gustaba ese tono de voz...asintió – Sabemos lo arriesgado que puede llegar a ser esto. Si las cosas se pones fea…y tienes la oportunidad de escapar cuando te lo pida ¿Lo harás? – preguntó Gato mirándola…ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Y dejarte atrás? Ni en broma ¡No podría! – le contesto inmediatamente Kitty. El ignoró esto.

-No quiero que te pase nada malo. Cuando estuve en Far Far Away… me pasaron un par de cosa algo parecido a esto, no tan peligroso eso si, lo que aprendí es que meterse con este tipo de gente trae varios problemas…es como si se pasaran los datos y no hay forma de salir, te acosan, te buscan… tal como a nosotros. Esto es desconocido…quiero que salgas a salvo si llegara el caso- le explicó a Kitty, ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, no quería hacer una promesa que de seguro no cumpliría, jamás le haría algo así y lo más importante, no quería _perderlo_. Ella sabía lo que se refería…en caso que las cosas salieran mal irían a la cárcel de San Ricardo.

-¿Lo harías por mí?- le preguntó una vez más Gato, ella volvió a mirarlo.

-…Está bien…- respondió la gata dudosa – Lo prometo.

-Me alegro que sea así- dijo el ahora más calmado con la respuesta que le dio – Vamos, cambia esa cara- dijo su novio al verla.

-Me pediste algo muy difícil…como quieres que no tenga mala cara – le contestó Kitty alzando la ceja.

-Quizás ni siquiera tengas que cumplir esa promesa – le animó.

-Claro…quizás…esa es la cuestión – respondió ella, había aceptado el maldito trabajo pero no contó que Gato le saliera con esta.

-Solo es para prevenir- dijo Gato no tomándole tanta importancia y agregó para cambiar el tema - ¿Te parece que esperemos en ese árbol?

-Sí, me parece bien – le respondió ella.

Pasaban la horas, mientras mataba el tiempo discutían algunas teoría por donde iba el asunto.

De pronto su conversación fue interrumpida por unos gritos a varios metros de ahí, la gente corría de una humadera que se había provocado en unas de las casas.

Bajaron del árbol y se dirigieron hasta el lugar, vieron como un grupo de ladrones escapaban a caballo, se llevaron una especie de saco, de seguro era el motín, al mismo tiempo tiraban unas bombas de humos para distraer a los guardias, poco pudieron hacer, iban preparados.

Kitty divisó una conocida figura en el techo en ese instante.

-Será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí, está el grupo de los chicos, mira allá va Alice- le indicó susurrándole, y así fue Gato la vio, iban rastreando a los ladrones.

-Vayámonos de aquí- dijo él y ambos se adentraron a unos pasajes.

-De seguro esto no le agradará en lo más mínimo a los…jefes- dijo Kitty no gustándole la idea de llamarlos así.

-Bueno…no sabemos "nada" – propuso Gato – No vamos a vender al grupo del Informante.

-Claro que no…qué raro…estos días el pueblo estaba tranquilo, de la noche a la mañana comenzaron a armar este lío- dijo pensativa Kitty ya que en esa mañana su amiga le había contado que ya ha habido un par de robos el día anterior en diferentes horas.

-Supongo que Joey traerá esa información - dijo Gato, por desgracia ellos sabían más de este tema.

Ambos llegaron a la cantina de gatos pero decidieron quedarse afuera a esperar a Joey quien no tardo en dejarse caer, lucía muy agitado.

-Disculpe la tardanza- dijo el amablemente – Recientemente hubo un robo que no dejó muy contentos a los jefes…- explico el gato de colores dorados – Lo bueno es que ya tenemos un punto de partida, en una tienda de empeño hay un collar muy preciado, de seguro es el siguiente objetivo.

Gato y Kitty se miraron, comprendiendo en ese momento que el robo que habían visto era el que estaba hablando Joey.

-¿Cuál es el punto entonces?- preguntó la gata no tomándole mucho peso al asunto, esto sorprendió a Joey por su manera de reaccionar.

-Miren, entiendo que sigan molesto por esto, porque fue impuesto por los jefes y créanme que les comprendo – dijo el gato dorado de forma tranquila.

-No, no creo que entiendas, tenemos mucho en juego – dijo Gato, entre que le rastrearan, la amenaza, involucrarse en este tipo de cosa y contando que está la posibilidad que quien les separo pueda aprovechar su situación…no tenían ni idea….Joey miró hacia un lado.

-También pienso que no fue la manera de pedirles esto, no pido que confíen en mí. Solo soy un trabajador más en esto – explicó mostrando sinceridad pero la pareja aún le miraba con recelo.

-¿No creen que será mejor terminar esto pronto y así pueden seguir su camino?- preguntó Joey.

Si era cierto, mientras antes mejor, si seguían en esa posición lo único que hacían era atrasarse, la pareja se miró, ambos de acuerdo con la tregua, más con Joey que con los jefes claro.

-Está bien- fue Gato quién habló.

-Me parece bien- dijo un poco más alegre –Les explicaré en pocas palabra el informe, ahora en Tres María está sufriendo una oleada de robos, nosotros intentaremos evitar estos asalto, como somos tres nos enfocaremos en los objeto con mayor valor y rareza. El objeto que protegeremos será un collar de zafiro que se encuentra en una tienda de empeño. También queremos ver si podemos atrapar a algún asaltante, solo si es posible.

-¿Esto será cuándo?- preguntó Kitty.

-Hoy y ahora, con el robo que hubo recién tendremos que adelantar estos planes- contestó Joey – Antes que me olvide también tenemos una pista que debemos seguir mañana al mediodía.

Esto le sorprendió a los dos más que nada por la cantidad de trabajo en tan poco tiempo.

-Nos aseguraremos que esta pista nos dé respuesta pero no podemos ser exquisitos en este punto- agrego el gato dorado – Siguiente punto, el trabajo de hoy…

-¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Tienes algún detalle de esta tienda?- preguntó Gato.

-Se supone que la seguridad es alta pero sabemos que no será así, nosotros pasaremos a ser refuerzo vigilando distintos puntos del lugar, aquí tengo un plano – dijo Joey abriendo la hoja en el suelo –Tiene dos sectores, una es esta, la entrada principal – dijo el apuntando el dibujo –Acá se encuentras las cosas valiosas pero comunes, tiene un punto débil ya que pueden entrar por la ventana que se encuentra en el techo, esta parte la cubriré yo – indicó Joey –En cuanto al segundo sector es la parte trasera de la tienda, aquí se encuentran las cosas de mayor valor y la más raras, solo clientes con ciertos requisitos pueden entrar. El punto débil es que tiene una puerta escondida que fácilmente pueden abrir con algún material, esta puerta da al callejón, los trabajadores solamente la conocen pero si estos ladrones investigaron….lo sabrán – explicó el gato dorado – Gato tú te encargaras de esa zona.

-¿Cuál será mi parte? – preguntó Kitty, estaban impresionado por lo preparado que estaba este plan y con tan poco tiempo de elaboración, ahí supieron que Joey se atrasó por esa razón.

-Estarás en el sector de Gato, vigilando este collar en un escondite que te mostraré allá- le respondió - ¿Alguna pregunta? – consultó el, los dos negaron. Estaban listos, no se dijo más y se fueron de ahí.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en sus posiciones tan solo esperaban a que los ladrones atacaran en cualquier instante.

Gato se concentraba en escuchar algún ruido que acusara la posición de los ladrones, ellos tenían estas dos entradas y debía estar atento. El lugar estaba en silencio y el suspense no ayudaba mucho…

Se sintió unos ruidos, eran pasos que provenían desde el techo y de forma repentina quebraron unos vidrios, era la zona de Joey.

-Estén atentos- susurró el gato dorado.

Luego de esto vieron como los ladrones bajaron por una cuerda, eran tres.

Al instante Joey lanzó un cuchillo para cortar la cuerda, esto hizo que cayeran dándose un buen porrazo, se levantaron velozmente algo adoloridos. Sacaron sus espadas dispuesto a atacar a Joey. Gato no perdió tiempo y le fue a ayudar, el saltó hacia la cabeza de uno de ellos para derribarlo, este ladrón cayó en una mesa quedando semi inconsciente, los otros dos atacaron.

Ambos gatos se defendieron a pesar que podían derrotarlos, ellos daban una buena pelea para que no fuera así.

La situación se complicó al ver que cayeron dos sogas más, en estas bajaron tres sujetos más.

Joey rápidamente desarmó a su enemigo, lo empujó dándole una patada en su estómago quien no alcanzó a sujetarse de nada pasando a llevar a sus compañeros.

Kitty por su parte se mantenía escondida, por desgracia tenía que seguir el plan en quedarse ahí, por mucho que se pusieran feas las cosas y que quisiera ayudar no podía moverse. Pero no contaron que vendrían tantos.

Sorpresivamente la puerta oculta que estaba vigilando Gato fue derribada con una pequeña explosión, rompiendo varios stand y dejando el lugar con mucho humo. La gata con suerte logró ver entre el humo a los tres nuevos ladrones que ingresaron quienes fueron directo a la zona donde se encontraba ella, era obvio que su objetivo era el collar.

Ella esperó a que se aceran un poco más para arrojar una bolitas de acero que había sacado con cuidado, eran unas reliquias.

En el momento que el primero pisó unas de estas y comenzara a tambalearse. Kitty se lanzó para atravesarse en su camino y tropezó dándose un fuerte golpe. Ella se puso de pie, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y esquivar las cuchillas que le había lanzado el último en caer. Una de esta le rozó el brazo haciéndole una pequeña herida.

Se aguantó, tampoco esperó a que se levantaran y sacaran sus espadas para atacarla. Ella saltó hacia atrás para esquivar su ataque, se impulsó para subirse a un mueble y quedar fuera de alcance. Kitty tenía un plan en mente, para eso saltó hacia el frente.

Pero el ladrón fue rápido...cuando ella aún estaba en el aire le agarró de una mano.

-A ver si sales de esta y de paso aprendes a no entrometerte- le espetó el ladrón.

-Yo que tú no celebraría – le respondió Kitty con una sonrisa, ella se balanceó para tomar fuerza y darle una patada en plena cara, luego hirió la mano de él con su cuchillo, esto hizo que la soltara. El ladrón camino hacia atrás por instinto no dándose cuenta del mueble detrás de él y tropezó con este.

* * *

-¡Imbéciles! ¡Vayan por el collar!- gritó uno de ellos al ver que sus compañeros habían sido derrotados.

Llegó otro trío más para apoyar a sus compañeros. Gato desarmó a dos más y en eso aprovechó de mirar a Kitty, quién le dio una señal que solamente ella entendía. Mientras esquivaba y saltaba hacia un lado para poder mirar de nuevo a Kitty quien corría a toda velocidad y luego saltó.

Gato le sujeto las manos, dio una vuelta y la soltó. Con todo ese impulso, ella hizo una maniobra que derribo a unos cuantos más incluso pudo ayudar a Joey que estaba en apuros. Con delicadeza cayó en sus cuatro patas. Esa maniobra llevaban tiempo entrenándola juntos y dio buenos resultados.

-Gracias- le dijo el gato dorado a ambos. No alcanzaron a responder porque uno de los intrusos lanzó una bomba de humo.

-¡Kitty ve por el collar! – le dijo Gato tosiendo, ella le iba a hacer caso pero entre el humo vio como unas filosas navajas iban directo a su novio. Ella saltó para golpear las muñecas de este y así soltara el arma. Mientras ella lo defendía, Gato reaccionó al ver que varios de ellos se acercaban, el atacó rápidamente. Entre los dos se sincronizaban a la perfección, era como un baile pero en pelea entre saltos y volteretas. Entre ellos se impulsaban para alguna acción para obtener un buen ataque. Claro sus enemigos daban buena batalla pero ellos tenían mejores reflejos y sentidos más desarrollados que le ayudaba a contraatacar.

Una vez que derrotaron a varios pudieron ver con mayor claridad, Joey también había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡Tapen esa puerta! ¡Vienen más, les escuché llamar refuerzos!- les gritó el desde su sector.

-¡Botemos ese mueble rápido!- dijo Gato apuntando ese objeto que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí, no iba a ser necesario empujarlo, si lo botaban quedaba preciso como para bloquear la puerta. Lo malo es que era muy pesado.

-Hay que cortarle esas dos patas para que pierda equilibrio- propuso Kitty

-¿Y con qué?- preguntó Gato ya que no tenían las herramientas necesarias, sus armas no servirían.

-¿Qué tal con esto?- preguntó la gata quien fue a buscar entre los objetos caídos por la pelea anterior una especie de hacha.

-Está perfecto, dámelo – dijo él.

Gato comenzó a cortar las dos soportes necesarios, era de madera pero eran gruesa le tomó un poco de tiempo córtalas. Cuando se escuchó el crujir, él se alejó mientras que Kitty empujó un poco. Había funcionado, cayó y bloqueó la entrada. Después de esto se dirigieron donde Joey.

-¿Cómo van? – preguntó Joey.

-Bien por ahora ¿En cuánto crees que llegaran los refuerzos?- preguntó Gato.

Su respuesta llegó cuando otra bomba de humo invadió el lugar, se escucharon unos cuantos y los ataques no se demoraron en llegar.

Kitty por su parte corrió hacia el collar para protegerlo, al ver que uno de ellos se le acercaba peligrosamente, ella aprovechó la velocidad y se lanzó para deslizarse para que tropezara. Antes que él pudiera levantarse ella saltó a su cabeza haciendo que se golpeará con el piso.

Repentinamente sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su brazo, se quejó y miró que había sido, se sorprendió al ver que era un dardo, sin pensarlo se lo quitó de un movimiento aunque poco podía hacer ya que se estaba sintiendo mal, se le estaba nublando la vista y todo le estaba dando vueltas... poco a poco sentía que sus piernas no le respondían, las sentía débiles.

* * *

-¡Kitty!- gritó Gato cuando la vio tambalearse ya que no podía mantenerse en pie.

-¡Hay que deshacerse de ellos pronto!- gritó Joey después de golpear a un rival. Por su parte el gato naranja subió por la espalda de uno de los intruso y le clavó las uñas en el lugar. El hombre intentó sacárselo de encima pero no pudo, de la desesperación quiso estrellarse contra la pared pero no le salió bien ya que Gato se bajó de ahí unos segundos antes.

Uno menos, quedaba solo cuatro en pie.

-¡Toma!- gritó Joey lanzándole la otra punta de la soga que él estaba sosteniendo. El la atrapó en el aire y supo las intenciones que tenía Joey. Rápidamente comenzaron a rodearlos y acorralarlos a la vez que saltaban y enredaban la cuerda entre los últimos cuatro ladrones.

Al terminar con esto, Gato de inmediato fue donde Kitty quien ya estaba inconsciente y la acomodó en sus brazos.

-Tenemos que irnos, los guardias deben estar en camino y no deben vernos- dijo Joey cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, se trajo el collar con él -¿Tienes donde llevarla para que la vean?- preguntó.

-Sí, de eso no te preocupes, gracias – le respondió el gato naranja, cargó a Kitty en su espalda, listo para irse de ahí.

-En ese caso, nos vemos mañana en la taberna al mediodía, si Kitty no se encuentra bien que se quede descansando, les explicaré a los jefes- dijo él.

-Vale, nos vemos- se despidió Gato.

Cada uno tomó su camino una vez que salieron de la tienda.

* * *

Claire estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, estaba nerviosa..

-De seguro están bien, ya llegarán – Noah le intentó tranquilizar.

-¡Si pero nunca tardan tanto! ¡Ya llevan varias horas afuera, no es normal! – insistió ella.

-Recuerda que ahora tienen algo más complicado por esto tardan... ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa! – dijo su amiga.

-¡Por lo mismo!- dijo ella sin parar de caminar.

Al rato escucharon que llamaron a la puerta, Claire en dos tiempos estuvo ahí. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Gato quién llevaba a una inconsciente Kitty en su espalda.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?! – preguntó alarmada.

-Le alcanzó un dardo – respondió preocupado.

-Llevémosla a la consulta – dijo ella de inmediato.

Claire se quedó atendiendo a su amiga mientras Gato esperaba afuera, en eso se acercó Noah.

-Bueno…retiro lo dicho, si había pasado algo…Sabes Claire es una bruja, ya me está dando miedo- dijo en tono de broma , quería aliviar el ambiente...Esto le dio resultado ya que le causó gracia a Gato.

-Eso es verdad…- dijo el, de pronto recordó lo que habían visto esa tarde antes del lío de la tienda – A propósito vimos a tu grupo y a tu hermana persiguiendo el rastro de unos ladrones, no dijimos nada que habíamos visto eso pero esto afectó a nuestros jefe, por eso tardamos en llegar ¿Sabes algo?.

Noah quedó pensativa – Es raro se suponía que mañana comenzaríamos, algo debe haber pasado como para adelantar…Me gustaría tenerte la respuesta, lo lamento mucho – dijo ella sinceramente.

-No hay cuidado, supongo que el Informante sabrá más – dijo Gato.

-Sí, mañana por la mañana vendrá, de seguro traerá noticias – dijo ella.

En eso Claire salió de la consulta.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó rápidamente el gato naranja.

-Bien, aunque sigue durmiendo, pienso que despertará mañana, asumo que el dardo que le llegó era para dosis humana…Descarté que fuera venenoso o algo parecido, no presentó ningún sistema en el rato que la observé. Estará un poco lenta con los reflejos y el equilibrio, lo mejor es que se quede haciendo cama hasta que se le vaya eso de su cuerpo- explicó Claire.

Gato suspiró aliviado.

-Me alegro que no le haya pasado nada malo – dijo Noah.

-Sí y tú debiste haberte ido dormir, te dije que te tomaras esa medicina y te acostaras- le regañó ella.

-Que estoy mejor….¡Ok, está bien, me voy!- dijo ella al ver que la "asesinó" con la mirada – Y yo que creía que mi mamá era escandalosa – dijo Noah yéndose de ahí.

-¡Le diré al Informante!- le dijo Claire.

-Pues dile que el es igual de porfiado que yo!- le contestó.

-¿No estarás exagerando esta vez?- le preguntó Gato riéndose un poco de la situación.

-Un poco, es que hay momentos que ella se siente bien pasa un rato y está con dolor de estómago de nuevo, la deja mal y duerme como un oso. No se le quiere pasar- explicó ella.

-En ese caso te encuentro razón para que exageres- concordó, ella asintió.

-Si, lo que no sabe ella es que es seguro que se quedará acá mientras su grupo se va para hacer su deber…El Informante y su hermana temen que le pase estas crisis durante este trabajo…- agregó Claire.

-Qué mal, no le gustará nada…-dijo Gato.

-A ninguno de los dos…mañana se lo dirán…- dijo ella. – Bueno…me iré a dormir, mucha emoción por un día.

-Igual yo- dijo Gato, miró hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Kitty, le hubiera gustado acompañarla…

-Estará bien, déjala descansar, sé que si entras lo que menos hará es eso- dijo ella en tono de broma.

-Puede ser- dijo siguiendo el juego- Pero prefiero que pille energía y ahí veremos mañana- agregó, esto hizo que Claire abriera los ojos como huevo frito.

-Siempre me cagan con las bromas y se salen con la suya- dijo ella haciendo puchero y yéndose de ahí. Gato tan solo rió, pobre... se esforzaba por incomodarlos y al final salía perdiendo.

Antes de irse a su habitación Gato esperó a que se alejara Claire para poder escabullirse donde Kitty y darle un cariñoso beso en su frente.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :D ya ven como de a poco llega la acción :P**

**Mericcupyelsaforever: Jajaja creo que llamarás a Elmo por la tardanza xD ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic !**

**Aguiler Alpha: Morí de risa con tu review xD No sé por qué pero siempre han habido poquitos fan fic de Gato con Botas :c y si los hay la mayoría en Inglés.**

**SEBA GG: Gracias :D le pongo todo el empeño posible para que quede bien :D**

**Pido disculpas, ahora que estuve en el campo fue mucha la inspiración que tenia pero...familia salvaje aparece y no me dejaban escribir tranquila porque hubieron muchas celebraciones y visitas xD más que en la parcela en la que estaba es como compartida entonces momentos de paz no tenia al menos que fuera en la noche :c**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por su comentarios :D ¡Los adoro!**

Aguiler Alpha

Mericcupyjelsaforever


	4. Sorpresas

**_*Apareciendo desde el Inframundo_**

**_DISCULPEN NUEVAMENTE! T_T en mi defensa estoy trabajando en mi tesis junto con mis compañeros y a la vez estudiando para los otros ramos T_T maldita universidad que roba todo mi tiempo :c_**

**_¡Pero basta de excusa! Eso no quiere decir que no he estado escribiendo, de hecho sigo trabajando motivada solo que con menor tiempo en el fic y tengo unos tres capítulos largamente listos!_**

**_Si es que todo sale bien, la otra semana subo otro capítulo y no dejarlo tanto tiempo colgado (lo subiria antes pero tengo que estudiar y terminar unos trabajos x.x arg :c)_**

**_Un gran abrazo para cada lector(a) 3 ¡Los quiero mucho y gracias por su paciencia! ¡Espero que lo disfruten! \o/_**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Sorpresas

Kitty lentamente abrió los ojos, sentía su cuerpo pesado y la cabeza le dolía un poco, pestañeó un par de veces más ya que veía borroso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella miró por donde la voz provenía que era hacia su derecha ahí encontró a Gato quien la miraba con una leve sonrisa, aun así pudo percibir la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Siento como si me hubiera arrollado una carreta…un par de malestares pero todo bien – contestó ella y le tomó de la mano - ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí? – preguntó Kitty.

-Una hora más o menos, fui a hablar con Joey – contestó.

Recién en ese momento recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Cierto! ¿Qué pasó? Lo único que recuerdo es que me quité ese dardo del brazo... – volvió a preguntar ella.

-Logramos abatir al resto, Joey se fue con el collar y yo te traje donde Claire. Hubieras visto lo ansiosa que estaba…Así que no te sorprendas si llega con un sermón de sobreprotección de enfermos – dijo el en tono de broma haciéndole gracia a su novia – Kitty… - la llamó seriamente – Lamento no haberte ayudado cuando me necesitaste – dijo Gato apenado.

La gata lo miró con mala cara.

-No fue tu culpa…de nadie en realidad, nos sobrepasaron eso es todo. Además si hubieras podido me hubieras protegido – dijo ella regañándole un poco – Cuidaste de mí, eso cuenta como ayuda – agregó al ver que no cambiaba el semblante.

Gato le regaló una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

-Me habías asustado, no sabía que porquería te habían inyectado, menos mal que solo fue sedante aunque fue una dosis muy alta para ti – dijo el gato naranja.

-Eso explica lo mareada que me siento – dijo ella – A propósito de Joey ¿Qué novedades trajo?

-Vamos a seguir una pista, más bien a un tipo que tiene una reunión de no sé qué esta noche, los jefes piensan que puede tener información interesante- contestó Gato.

-Espero sentirme bien para entonces – dijo Kitty decidida.

-De ninguna manera, tú te quedas aquí, acabo de decirte sobre las dosis alta…-le regañó él mirándola seriamente.

-Si pero no dejaré que hagas el trabajo tú solo – respondió la gata.

-Lo lamento son ordenes de tu querida amiga, discútele a ella a ver si tienes suerte para que te deje ir – contraatacó él.

-Genial…un día en cama, será divertido – dijo Kitty sarcásticamente. Gato rió.

-Depende…si estás sola o no…- dijo pícaramente sin poder evitarlo. La gata lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y dándole un zarpazo en el hombro.

-¡Ya lo siento! – Dijo aguantándose la risa –Ahora ya sabes cómo se siente cuando ustedes dos no me dejaban levantarme – dijo Gato recordando la vez que salió herido por aquel perro.

-A pero eso fue grave- le espetó amorrada.

-Te propongo algo, apena me desocupe vengo a acompañarte y si Claire te deja acá otra noche…te secuestro así puedo cuidarte personalmente – ofreció él mirándola de esa _forma_ .

-Ya…está bien…pero solo cuidarme nada de provocarme – agregó Kitty.

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo crees que haré eso? – preguntó de forma inocente Gato.

-Será porque te conozco muy bien – dijo la gata como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Son inventos tuyos – dijo el luego de darle un pequeño beso - ¿Me prometes que no te levantaras? Te puede dar mareos – preguntó Gato.

-Pf ¡Ni que estuviera embarazada! – Se quejó Kitty – Prometo quedarme aquí…

El rió una vez más.

-Asumo que no lo estás ¿o no? – preguntó en tono de broma.

-¡No! – le espetó ella.

Ese afán de molestarla…De pronto sonrió, tal como quien tiene una broma en mente y agregó insinuante – No que yo sepa…

Gato la miró perplejo, lo dejó mudo mientras que la gata reía internamente casi mordiendose la lengua...En ese momento entró su amiga Claire con una bandeja de comida en mano.

-¡Hola! ¡¿Qué tal está la enferma?! – preguntó animada la gata bicolor.

Gato aun tenía la cara de póker y Kitty no aguantó más y se partió de risa.

-¡Tú cara fue la mejor! – dijo a duras penas.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó Claire con cara de no saber que pasaba.

El gato naranja alzó una ceja – La "enferma" está de maravilla de hecho pareciera que nunca lo estuvo – dijo el mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su novia.

-Ay mi estómago…- se quejó ella, ya que le dolía por reír mucho.

-No fue gracioso – reprochó él – Cuando sea verdad no te creeré.

-¡Me lo debía! – se defendió Kitty apenas.

-Sigo sin entender…- dijo Claire entretanto observaba la escena que habían montado ellos dos – Em supongo que Gato te dijo lo del reposo ¿Cierto? – Su amiga preguntó Kitty asintió – Te traje una medicina que te ayudará a recuperarte…- dijo ella y luego se dirigió a su casi cuñado – Gato, el Informante te está esperando afuera y quiere hablar contigo.

-Nos vemos – se despidió Gato y miró a su novia entrecerrando los ojos, ella se despidió con la mano a la vez que se mordía la lengua para no reírse otra vez.

Después que no se queje…

* * *

Gato caminó hacia el comedor donde se encontraría con el Informante y para su sorpresa no estaba Noah.

-Hola- le saludó él - ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, un poco ocupado pero bien ¿Y tú? – contestó el.

-Casi lo mismo ¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo? – preguntó Gato.

-Sí, era para comentarles lo que vieron ayer, sobre Alice y el resto del grupo…me temo que nos han adelantado nuestro trabajo. Nos hemos dividido…una parte del grupo se fue del pueblo a seguir una banda, el resto se va hoy, incluyéndome – explicó el –Gracias por no delatarnos a sus jefes.

-No hay de qué – dijo despreocupado Gato, su amigo asintió.

-Este…son dos cosas más que debo contarte – continuó el Informante – La primera es que Noah se tendrá que quedar con ustedes – dijo con un dejo de tristeza obviamente la echaría de menos y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tomar esto – Por desgracia hoy en la mañana volvió a tener esos síntomas, por el bien de ella tomará reposo aquí, no quiero que le pase nada mientras estemos en acción, en parte fue decisión de Claire, la apoyé de todas formas…

-La cuidaremos, no te preocupes de eso – le respondió seguro, sabiendo lo que le iba a pedir, el Informante asintió agradecido - ¿Ella sabe? – preguntó Gato.

-Hace unos minutos le conté y no le gustó la idea pero después entendió – le contestó haciendo una mueca y agregó – Lo otro que te quería comentar es que anduvimos investigando, vimos la tendencia de los robos y por lo mismo escuchamos una conversación. Hay una especie de competencia por ahí, se están consiguiendo cosas valiosas para poder "canjear" algo que es de alto valor, lo que no sabemos que te dan a cambio o que es…- dijo su amigo preocupado – He visto cosas parecidas pero esto no tiene buena pinta, tengan cuidado…

¿Qué será eso de lo que hablaba el Informante? Es decir ¿Qué será tan valioso para causar todo este alboroto? Y con la seriedad con lo que dijo no le dejó muy tranquilo que digamos...

El asintió – Lo tendremos, muchas gracias por lo detalles – dijo Gato.

-De nada – le dijo – Si tengo más información se las haré saber por Noah – agregó el Informante – Bueno…hablando de ella, me iré a despedir.

Ambos se despidieron deseándose suerte y cada uno se fue por su lado.

* * *

A Gato le sorprendió lo tarde que se le hizo para juntarse con Joey, juraba que no se había atrasado pero no fue así y ahora estaba apresurando el paso para no llegar tan tarde. Se dirigió a la taberna en donde habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarse para hacer la misión. Al llegar ahí descubrió que aún no llegaba Joey así que se dispuso a esperarlo.

Después de varios minutos finalmente llegó -¡Disculpa la demora! – dijo Joey agitado –Me tardé con los jefes, estuvimos hablando sobre el collar...luego tenemos que investigar sobre él.

Genial, más trabajo.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Gato.

-Sí, adelante – respondió el gato de colores dorados.

-¿Hace cuánto les trabajas a ellos? – volvió a preguntar el gato naranja.

-Pf…ya perdí la cuenta de lo meses…-dijo cabreado.

-Pero ¿Tú los encontraste? – preguntó interesado.

-Ellos me encontraron a mí, ni siquiera conocía este lío y prácticamente me obligaron – respondió sincero. Esto llamó la atención de Gato.

-Pensé que tenías alguna relación con ellos – dijo interesado él. Pensaba que era mejor saber con quién está trabajando.

-Ni en broma – dijo Joey seguro –Sé que mi acento puede que te haga pensar que soy de su círculo pero no – aclaró el – No me gusta este tipo de gente.

-¿Qué hacías antes de esto? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Hacía de todo un poco, he robado, he sido guardaespaldas, investigo, sigo gente, de todo – respondió con cierta gracia al recordar todas sus acciones.

-Por lo que me has contado…entonces te siguieron ¿O me equivoco? – insinuó Gato tratando de conseguir la mayor información posible. Había notado que Joey siempre estaba dispuesto contarle y que no tenía ninguna actitud de no querer decir nada, eran buenas señales.

-¡Claro- contestó un poco molesto por el hecho que le siguiera – Fue…perturbante. Es increíble lo que puede llegar hacer la gente influyente ¡Me fueron a buscar a Inglaterra!

Esto impresionó más a Gato, es decir, Joey también era una especie de "víctima" de esa gente, no es que confiara más en el claro está pero esto le dio a entender que si le contaba estas cosas era por algo y si fuera lo contrario no diría nada.

-¡Pero eso es muy lejos! – exclamó Gato.

-Ni idea como llegaron ahí…de todas formas no tuve mucha opción, si fueron capaces de ir a buscarme allá ni pensar que habría hecho si no iba- contó -Esto le llamo "la amenaza bajo la alfombra" – bromeó el.

-Vaya lío – dijo el gato naranja.

-Ni que lo digas…Lo único que espero es que esto termine pronto aunque algo me dice que esto recién está empezando – dijo agobiado.

-Sí, tengo la misma sensación – concordó – Cambiando de tema…¿Cuáles son los planes hoy?

-Tenemos una pista, será aburrido pero tenemos que escuchar una conversación en otra taberna, es una especie de reunión que tendrá este sujeto y se verá quienes andaban detrás del collar – explicó Joey.

Resopló resignado -¿A qué hora? – preguntó.

-En un par de horas así que será mejor que no vayamos en este momento – contestó Joey, dicho esto se marcharon del lugar.

* * *

-Aah…con que esa fue la broma que le hiciste – dijo Claire después de escuchar a Kitty.

-Si – dijo ella con cierta malicia.

-Eres mala – le dijo su amiga riéndose mientras que Noah apenas rió, se le notaba que estaba triste.

-Que tanto lo defiendes si supieras lo que él me hace...esto se queda pequeño – se excusó y luego se dirigió a Noah – Vamos, cambia esa cara ya verás cómo pasa el tiempo y no te darás cuenta cuando estés con ellos otra vez – le animó Kitty.

-Si…es que…me siento inútil no poder ayudarlos en ningún sentido…- respondió ella. La gata la comprendía más que mal estaba en la misma posición.

-No te sientas así, ayudarás pero no en la acción – dijo Claire y la gata miró entristecida al suelo.

-Además que extraño a Carlos…- se detuvo repentinamente – Ay…la cagué – agregó tapándose la cara. Las dos gatas la miraron extrañada.

-¿Quién es Carlos? – fue Kitty quien preguntó.

-El Informante…- respondió apenada.

-¡Hasta que por fin supimos su nombre! – dijo feliz Claire levantando los brazos.

-Le prometí que no diría nada…- dijo Noah aún más apenada.

-Prometemos no decir nada – dijo la gata bicolor - ¿Cierto Kitty?

-Pero…y si tengo la oportunidad de…- no pudo continuar ya que le interrumpió su amiga.

-¿Cierto Kitty? – volvió a preguntar.

-Está bien, no diremos nada – dijo resignada. Esto le causó gracia a Noah y luego asintió agradecida.

-¿Te has sentido bien? – le preguntó Claire a Noah.

-Más o menos – le respondió.

-Ve a descansar un poco y si te sientes mejor si quiere me ayudas con el huerto – le ofreció la gata bicolor.

-Sí, creo que es buena idea – dijo ella –Disculpen si estuve muy desanimada –agregó.

-No te preocupes por eso al menos te reíste un poco – dijo Kitty. Noah le sonrió a ambas agradecida, se despidió con la mano y se marchó del lugar,

-Kitty…¿Te puedo contar algo? – preguntó su amiga después de esperar a que Noah se alejara un poco más.

-Sí, dime ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la gata negra.

-Es que…tengo unas sospechas- le dijo su amiga.

-¿Sospecha de qué? – volvió a preguntar interesada.

-Creo que Noah está embarazada – respondió ella.

A Kitty la dejó perpleja la noticia.

* * *

Joey y Gato se encontraba listos en la taberna, solo faltaba unos minutos para que supuestamente llegara el individuo.

-Odio esto- se quejó el gato naranja.

-Véelo por este lado…más pronto mejor – dijo el.

-El problema es que no llega – dijo agobiado.

-Shhh ahí viene – dijo Joey al reconocer a la persona – Actúa normal

Ambos simularon prestar atención a sus platos en la mesa pero la realidad es que estaban atento a que ellos iniciaran la conversación.

-Tardaste un montón – se quejó el primer individuo cuando su acompañante se sentó.

-Que quieres, el tráfico era un asco – le respondió el segundo.

-Eso no es el mayor de los problemas – contestó – Traigo malas noticias.

-Arg…no más – dijo agobiado - ¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Primero, llegó más competencia y el precio subió…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni que fuera una piedra preciosa! – le interrumpió.

-Parece que si lo es – dijo el mirándolo con mala cara – Y que perdieran el collar de zafiro no nos vino nada de bien...con esa cosa teníamos una gran parte asegurada – agregó.

-Si lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, ya tengo gente movilizándose – le aseguró.

-Más te vale. Todavía tenemos que organizar el otro golpe – dijo el –Toma, esto son indicios de lo que podemos pedir prestado, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo el primer individuo entregándole un pequeño paquete.

-¿Por qué tengo que investigar yo? – preguntó de mala ganas.

-Perdiste el collar es lo mínimo que puedes hacer y si no lo consigues pierdes tu paga – le amenazó sutilmente y su compañero se quedó en silencio.

-¿Me dejas ir a fumar? – preguntó cabreado – Con todo este desastre, me tiene los nervios de puntas.

-Anda, ten cuidado con eso – dijo el apuntando al objeto que le había pasado. Él se fue despreocupadamente sin prestarle mucha atención.

Los dos gatos esperaron un momento antes de hablar.

-Síguelo, yo veré a este – le dijo Joey en voz baja.

-Vale – respondió gato yéndose disimuladamente.

El ladrón había ido al segundo piso de la taberna donde te llevaba a una terraza, un lugar ideal para fumar con tranquilidad. Aunque él no lo estaba de hecho estaba furioso, lo único que recibía eran malas noticias y no paraban, las cosas seguían empeorando.

Por parte del gato naranja, se escondió detrás de unas cajas de madera observando atentamente los movimientos de él. Pudo ver que en un arranque de enojo, el ladrón golpeó la baranda del balcón y luego pateó unas cosas que estaban en el suelo, caminaba de un lado a otro. Frustrado se quitó su chaqueta y la arrojó al piso ¡Necesitaba un plan!

Gato aprovechó de echar un vistazo al abrigo, pudo ver que apenas se asomaba desde el bolsillo de este. Era buena oportunidad para quitárselo y saber en que andaban.

Solo tenía que buscar la manera de distraerlo y quitárselo rápidamente…Miró a su alrededor para ver con que se podía apoyar. En una esquina del lugar habían más cajas apiladas que podía botar fácilmente, la otra opción era quebrar una ampolleta…Eso último era más sencillo ya que eran cosas que suelen romperse con facilidad y con frecuencia.

Optó por la segunda opción, buscó un objeto para poder romperlo, se preparó y con un certero lanzamiento la quebró sobresaltando al ladrón.

Rápidamente Gato se acercó al abrigo, sacó el paquete y lo escondió en su bota, se largó de ahí y se dirigió donde Joey.

* * *

-¿Cuándo piensas contarle a Noah? – preguntó Kitty después de salir del asombro.

-Apenas lo confirme, dentro de unos días – respondió su amiga.

-Hasta que Alice lo logró, tanto que molestó que quería sobrinos que lo consiguió – dijo en tono divertido la gata negra.

-Sí pero aún no lo sé – dijo Claire.

-Tú tienes un ojo de bruja que doy por hecho que es cierto – acusó Kitty. Su amiga le sacó la lengua

-No han perdido el tiempo – dijo la gata bicolor en tono de broma – Y ustedes no pasa nada – le dijo ella con su qué.

-Sabes muy bien que no es el tiempo en pensar en familia, menos con un loco o loca tras nosotros más encima recién recuperándonos en todo sentido – le espetó ella alzando una ceja.

-Si es verdad – dijo su amiga pero Kitty no paró de mirarla feo - ¡Ya! ¡Ya!

Ella rodó los ojos.

-No me imaginé que se volverían padres tan pronto ¡Qué lindo!- dijo Claire entusiasmada.

-Por lo que me ha contado Alice…ellos ya llevaban un tiempo con su relación, tardarlo hacerlo "formal" por el hermano mayor que tienen – explicó Kitty – Antes de que hables, estás ocupado – agregó la gata al ver que su amiga estaba prestando más interés con lo último que dijo.

-Ay…qué pesada… - dijo amorrada Claire.

-Shhh- dijo de pronto Kitty tratando de agudizar su oído - ¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella asustada.

-Escuché un ruido, creo que viene del segundo piso…-respondió ella no muy segura, eso no tranquilizó a su amiga – Iré a revisar, quédate acá – dijo en voz baja y apagó la luz.

-Kitty no estás en condiciones – le reclamó de la misma forma.

-No es el momento, estaré bien solo déjame revisar, eso será todo – le dijo ella. En silencio sacó la cuchilla que estaba en el velador sin provocar ruido salió de la habitación.

Antes de ir al segundo piso, en cuclillas fue a la habitación de Noah para cerciorarse que estaba ahí cosa que así fue, ella se encontraba durmiendo.

Kitty caminó silenciosamente a la sala de estar, observó el lugar y no había nadie. Ahí confirmó lo que había escuchado en un principio, los ruidos provenían del segundo piso. Decidió subir lentamente la escalera mirando atenta hacia los lados. Caminó por el pasillo revisando las habitaciones que estaban en arriendo pero no había nadie, una vez que descartó esos lugares le quedaba solo la bodega que estaba al fondo, cerca de ahí en el techo había un tragaluz que estaba roto.

De seguro estaba ahí.

Lo confirmó cuando vio la puerta de la bodega entre abierta y se escuchaba ruidos como si estuvieran dejando un solo desorden. Entró sin que la notaran pudo ver a dos sujetos que estaban revolviendo la cosas como si estuvieran buscando algo…No se le ocurría que podía ser pero poco importaba ahora..

Ella saltó a la espalda de uno de ellos, su compañero intentó golpearla pero Kitty se impulsó para esquivarlo, al final terminó golpeando a su colega. La gata aprovechó esta chance y saltó otra vez para darle una patada en la cara.

Kitty cayó al suelo toscamente ya que se sintió fatal, le estaba dando vuelta la cabeza. Maldijo por lo bajo y trató de enfocarse para tener cuidado con los ataques de los intrusos.

No eran buenos luchadores así que se ingenió una manera desarmarlos, tenía que hacerlo pronto porque cada minuto que pasaba peor se sentía.

Había que reconocer que eran tercos, no quería rendirse y su meta era si o si deshacerse de ella y sacar lo que buscaban. Esta vez la gata por hacer una maniobra perdió el equilibrio y resbaló cayendo al piso tuvo que rodar velozmente para esquivar una estocada.

Esas secuelas estaban siendo fastidiosa, no lograba enfoca bien la vista hacia que reaccionara más lento y para empeorar el asunto estaba sudando frío.

Se armó de fuerzas para seguir luchando y lo que pareciera que eran segundos de pelea para ella lucia como si fueran horas, no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar. Cuando pensó que ya no podía más fue en el instante en que uno de ellos estaba a punto de golpearla.

En ese momento Noah apareció lanzando un objeto directo en la cabeza del atacante noqueándolo de inmediato, a continuación una breve pelea donde desarmaron al otro que quedaba en pie. Le amarraron las manos y dejaron la puerta cerrada.

En el pasillo Kitty no aguantó las piernas y se sentó casi desplomándose y con un poco de dificultad se tocaba la sien.

-Dame unos minutos – dijo la gata tomando un poco de aire – No sé qué demonios querían estos tipos…- agregó ella.

-Después nos preocupamos de eso, cuidemos tu salud primero – le dijo ella.

Le ayudó a levantarse y bajaron con cuidado la escalera y con algo de paciencia caminaron hacia la habitación de consulta. Noah tocó la puerta.

-Claire, somos nosotras, ya pasó el peligro – avisó ella abriendo la puerta con cuidado. La gata bicolor miró a Kitty con mala cara.

-Solo es vértigo, no es para que te pongas histérica – se defendió la gata negra.

-Eres porfiada, entre ustedes dos no sé quién me saca de quicio primero – reclamó su amiga mientras Kitty se echó en la cama y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué se salieran con la suya? No sabíamos que intenciones tenían o que buscaban quizás que mierda tenían en mente – dijo ella.

-Si pero igual – dijo su amiga poniendo las manos en su cadera –Noah tu tampoco te salvas.

-Vamos Claire sé flexible, no tuvimos otra opción, protegimos la casa y salimos ilesa quéjate si una de nosotras hubiéramos salido lastimada y no fue el caso – dijo ella tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, lo cual consiguió.

-Ya…lo siento…es que me preocupé mucho – dijo apenada y se dirigió a Kitty – Duerme si puedes… ¿Te duele algo?

-La cabeza…siento que estallará – respondió adolorida.

-Te prepararé una infusión de canela, descansa mientras tanto – dijo su amiga y ambas gatas dejaron la habitación para que pudiera reposar mejor.

* * *

-¡Qué bien, pudiste tomar el encargo!- se alegró al recibirlo Joey – Esto nos ayudará un montón…

-¿Soy libre? – preguntó Gato.

-Claro, ahora las juntas serán en la oficina de la plaza, es una casa con un cártel verde, solo estarán los jefes y yo – le contó.

-Entonces… ¿Mañana me asomo por ahí? – volvió a preguntar el gato naranja.

-Sí, anda en la tarde – contestó Joey – Nos vemos mañana, buen trabajo.

-Adiós – se despidió Gato.

* * *

Gato al llegar a la casa de Claire, se extrañó que a esas horas aún estuvieran despiertas a excepción de Kitty.

Pronto descubrió la razón y el lío que se había montado en la casa, de que habían entrado unos intrusos y que Kitty y Noah los detuvieron encerrándolos en esa bodega. Después de discutir que hacer y por mucho que no quisieran optaron por avisarle a los jefes…si estaban buscando algo lo más probable es que tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando en estos tiempos. Gato tuvo que ir a la oficina a altas horas de la noche a explicar lo ocurrido. A respuesta de esto le dijeron que irían a buscar a los intrusos mañana por la mañana, les pareció buena idea poder captar más información con esos maleantes, si es que lo hubiera claro.

Finalmente Gato se fue a casa para poder descansar luego de haber tenido un día atareado.

* * *

Claire madrugó esa mañana ya que le dijo a Gato que ella estaría atenta en caso de que vinieran a buscar a los tipos y para que el pudiera descansar tranquilo y ella le avisaría si fuera el caso.

Se encontraba tomando desayuno junto a Noah. La pobre no pudo dormir mucho…

-Me estoy aburriendo de amanecer con el estómago tocado, con náuseas y ahora sumemos el insomnio – se quejó ella. Claire la miraba como si la estuviera estudiando, cada síntoma nuevo que le contaba le confirmaba lo que ella sospechaba…

-¿No te ha pasado otras veces? – le preguntó a modo interrogatorio.

-Jamás, no soy buena enfermándome – le respondió.

-Mmmm – dijo pensativa - ¿Recuerdas cuando fue el primer síntoma? Me dijiste que hace varios días pero necesito que hagas memoria.

-A ver… - dijo ella pensativamente – Un par de semanas amanecí mal, lo asimilé a que la noche anterior comimos como cerdos…pero desde ahí que he estado… - se detuvo ya que recordó el olor de esa comida y de pronto se empezó a sentir muy mal haciéndola correr al baño.

Diagnostico listo, a Claire le quedó bastante confirmado y se levantó de la silla para caminar hacia el baño, tocó la puerta levemente.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó.

-Sí…¡Ay demonios…! – respondió Noah desde el otro lado.

-Entonces Noah…¡Felicidades estás embarazada! – le contó la gata bicolor muy felizmente, después de unos minutos de silencio que supuso que fue del asombro, reaccionó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así como escuchaste, vas a ser madre – le afirmó de forma alegre.

Otro minuto de silencio.

-¿Puedes dejarme unos minutos a solas por favor? – preguntó ella claramente perpleja.

-Seguro, me llamas si necesitas algo – contestó.

En ese instante sintió que llamaron a la puerta.

Antes de ir atender la puerto, echó un vistazo a Kitty quien aún dormía, otra vez pasó mala noche aunque estaba segura que hoy amanecerá mejor ya que el sedante ya se habría ido de su cuerpo pero primero tenía que evaluarla.

Caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un gato de colores dorados y blanco, era Joey.

-Buenos días – saludó él, Claire notó el acento - ¿Se encuentra Gato?

-Eh…- tosió para disimular – Si, lo iré a buscar – dijo ella y rápidamente se fue.

Gato se reunió con Joey quien traía apoyo para llevarse a los ladrones y el gato dorado le confirmó a que fueran a reunión esa tarde, fue todo muy breve, de hecho se fue casi de inmediato.

El gato naranja decidió ir a ver a Kitty, tenía que hablar con ella, menudo susto que se mandó anoche.

Al entrar a la habitación la encontró despierta, sentada en el borde de la cama. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

-Sabes que hiciste…- le respondió.

-Ay ¿Tú también me darás el sermón? – preguntó Kitty un poco molesta.

-Debiste pedirle ayudar en un principio a Noah sabiendo que no estabas en condiciones – le retó.

Ella rodó los ojos, ya empezó con el lado sobreprotector… -No es para tanto, salió todo bien.

-Tienes el mal gusto de hacer las cosas solas Kitty – continuó.

No había caso, exhaló.

-Mira – dijo ella levantándose y caminando hacia el – Estoy bien, no entiendo por qué te pones así…- al estar frente a él abrazó su espalda baja y acercó su rostro peligrosamente a la de su novio.

Gato alzó la ceja otra vez, armándose de fuerza de voluntad y simuló que no le afectaba. Corrió su cara a un lado.

-Porque me preocupo por ti, quiero que estés bien– contestó -¿Te imagina si no hubiera estado Noah?

Últimamente Gato se había vuelto más sobreprotector de lo normal incluso a veces exageraba, como ahora... Ya había tenido este tipo de conversaciones antes.

-Gato…aprecio de verdad tu preocupación pero te recuerdo que no soy una doncella en apuro y no me refiero a lo de anoche si no que…en general. Tienes tus razones y lo respeto pero a veces se te pasa la mano…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

La miró de vuelta y suspiró frustrado.

-No puedo evitarlo- dijo finalmente – Temo que te pase algo, no poder cuidarte y menos si no estuve ahí para ayudarte y-

-Shh – dijo Kitty poniendo su dedo en su boca – Lo estás haciendo bien, me siento protegida contigo.

-Pero no estaba ayer – dijo el gato naranja.

-Deja de sentirte así, ayer la situación era distinta, tú estabas ocupado no fue algo que decidieras no estar aquí…hay cosas que no se pueden evitar – dijo Kitty – Sí, la cagué haber ido sola y no pedir ayuda pero no por eso te harás a cargo de mis errores – reconoció la gata, el desvió la mirada – Oye…- le llamó para que la volviera a mirar. La gata acercó su rostro – Te quiero.

Ahí le cambió la cara a una más traviesa, no sabía cómo ella lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Solo me quieres? – preguntó falsamente dolido y mantuvo la distancia. Kitty puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que te amo…- contestó ella como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo y luego le dio un tierno pero seductor beso.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya – acusó Gato.

-Mira quien lo dice – se defendió.

Su momento fue interrumpido ya que llamaron a la puerta.

-Lo siento, espero no interrumpir nada – dijo Claire apenada sabiendo que si lo había hecho.

-No interrumpiste nada que pudieras arrepentir – bromeó su amiga.

-¡Ay Kitty! – reclamó su amiga y Gato tan solo rió.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el gato naranja.

-Aparte de tener a Noah en estado de shock…te vino a buscar…ese gato…ya sabes ese del acento raro – dijo la gata bicolor.

Kitty la miró sospechosamente, primero supuso que le dijo a Noah sobre su estado y lo segundo la manera en que ella reaccionó con Joey…

-¿Joey? – preguntó extrañado Gato.

-¡Sí! El…se veía urgido, te está esperando afuera – contestó Claire.

-Oye… ¿Por qué se escucha eso tan singular? – Preguntó Kitty – No me digas que me dejaras otro día acá…no por favor…- pidió ella.

-La verdad es que vino a buscarlos a los dos pero le dije que tenía que evaluar como estabas de salud – contestó su amiga.

-¡Otro día no! ¡Estoy de maravilla! ¡Me siento genial!

-Pero hace poco me despertaste – aportó Gato.

-Hey ¿De qué lado estás? – preguntó Kitty fulminándolo con la mirada – Te propongo un trato – propuso la gata al ver que ambos estaban en contra de ella – Quizás es un simple reunión, estaré tranquila, no me esforzaré ni nada, en caso que sea una misión…dependiendo como me evalúas decides si voy o no – agregó. No quería quedarse de no sin hacer nada, si fuera necesario se fugaría no importas si Gato se enojaba.

Su amiga lo pensó un poco.

-Ya está bien – dijo Claire – Trato hecho, sea lo que tengan que hacer vienes para acá y veremos qué pasa – dijo ella y se dirigió a Gato – Si notas algo raro me la mandas de inmediato.

-De eso no te preocupes, no dejaré que se exija mucho – respondió el.

Kitty se llevó una mano a la cara ¿Acaso todo lo que le dijo recién le entró por un oído y le salió por otro? ¡Ni dos minutos tardó para que apareciera la sobreprotección!

Se molestó y exhaló frustrada, ignoró lo que le dijeron saliendo de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta principal donde estaba Joey esperándolos.

-¡Oh Kitty! – Dijo asombrado el gato dorado -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien – respondió seriamente apoyándose en la pared mirando hacia un lado - ¿Y tú?

-No me quejo, pude estar peor – dijo en tono de broma - ¿Y Gato?

-Ya viene – dijo un poco cortante.

No tardó en aparecer el nombrado, no tuvieron oportunidad de preguntar qué pasaba ya que el gato ingles les contó de inmediato sobre las novedades y que los jefes les estaba esperando.

-¡Qué bien que llegaron! – dijo el humano contento al verlos.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Gato.

-Los ladrones de anoche fue un gran acierto, nos dieron excelente información que pudimos corroborar. Primero ellos creyeron que en esa casa estaba el collar…además que están detrás de otra cosa, un libro que casualmente está en la biblioteca de un conocido nuestro, no sabemos de qué trata. Curiosamente hoy en la noche tenemos un encuentro en ese lugar con unos colegas – relató.

-Tenemos que asistir…Nos concierne investigar en esa biblioteca, probablemente tiene que ver con el collar o quizás otros objetos valiosos – dijo el gato siamés.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Gato.

-Necesitamos dividirnos, dos que nos acompañen a la junta y otros dos que investiguen…así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro – contestó el humano.

-El primero grupo es para detener cualquier cosa sospechosa, más que nada es prevención, es seguro que otros ladrones vayan como de lugar. No queremos cancelar este encuentro…que pase todo desapercibido – agregó Leon – Y si van…lo más probable es que vayan a ese sector que está restringido.

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos los grupos? Somos tres…-dijo Kitty.

-Joey y Gato irían a la biblioteca, necesitaremos a alguien momentáneamente para que te acompañe a estar con nosotros…- dijo Leon.

-Sabemos que hay alguien más en esa casa aparte de la curandera – dijo el humano.

Esto asombró a ambos sabiendo a que se referían a Noah.

-Nos lo dijo los intrusos ¿Quién es? – preguntó el siamés.

-Es una prima de la curandera, está de visita – respondió sin dudar Kitty, lo importante es que no supieran de dónde provenía ella. -No sé si ella pueda, está delicada de salud – dijo la gata evadiendo la propuesta.

-Solo será para vigilar, nada serio. Pregúntale si puede hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo – dijo Leon.

-No me comprometo a nada pero preguntaré – contestó Kitty.

Ninguno de los dos le agradó la idea que metieran sus narices en la casa de Claire aunque haya sido culpa de los ladrones ya era más que suficiente que supieran su ubicación.

-Hagan un compromiso – dijo Gato – Si es que ella va, que alguien vigile la casa ¿Quién nos asegura que no irá nadie a hurguetear de nuevo?

Ellos meditaron la situación antes de responder.

-Está bien, mantendremos unos de nuestros guardias cerca de ahí – dijo el siamés.

-Quedamos en eso entonces – dijo Kitty.

-Seguro, vengan a las ocho de la noche para prepararnos – dijo uno de ellos.

Una vez que terminaron la reunión volvieron a casa de Claire donde contaron los planes de hoy y la propuesta.

-Chicos, no tengo problemas en ayudarles, de hecho se los agradecería, mucho rato en un solo lugar me está estresando – dijo Noah – Estaré a salvo siempre y cuando no sepan de mi verdadera identidad y lo que hago.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas – dijo Claire decidida.

-Deja hacer algo útil por favor – pidió – Además estar embarazada no es ninguna enfermedad, si vieras a mi compañeras…

-¡Felicidades! – dijo Kitty y la fue a abrazar, no estaba tan sorprendida, no como Gato.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el gato naranja, era el único de la casa que no sabía hasta en ese momento.

-Sí, lo mismo dije cuando supe – dijo ella suspirando.

-¡Felicidades en ese caso! – le dijo el –Tu grupo y el Informante estarán felices con la noticia.

-Si…solo me preocupa mi hermano – dijo en tono de broma.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Gato.

-Digamos que siendo el hermano mayor es un poco…sobreprotector con nosotras – contestó.

-Me suena a "alguien" – dijo Kitty entendiéndola.

Gato seguía sin entender porque ella se comportaba así, no encontraba nada grave que cuidara de su salud ¿O no?

-¿Me pueden contar que deben hacer? – preguntó Claire un poco ansiosa, le sacarían de sus casillas un día de estos, nadie podía aguantar un par de día sin acción.

-Solo tenemos que vigilar, estar atentas a situaciones nada de andar saltando – explicó Kitty – Será por esta ocasión.

-Si es así…Vayan – dijo Claire sin mucha opción.

* * *

**_Ven :D quedó larguito :P espero que le haya gustado el capítulo y de veras lo siento por estar ausente.  
_**

**_Espero sus reviews 3 ¡Saludos!_**


	5. Un secreto revelado

_**¡Hola mi gente linda! ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia!**_

_**¡Les dejo el capítulo es un tanto largo espero que lo disfruten! ¡Cuidense mucho y que tengan una linda semana! **_

_**PD: Disculpen por la introducción corta pero estoy muriendo de sueño jajaja**_

* * *

**Capítulo**** 5: ****Un secreto revelado.****  
**

El trio llegó a la hora acordada a la oficina de los jefes, Leon fue quien se encargó de la misión de hoy. Mandó a Gato y Joey a vigilar en las cercanías de la casa para que nadie se colara a la biblioteca o evitar cualquier ataque sorpresivo. Después de que el evento haya comenzado enviarían a Kitty a dar la señal para que ellos pudieran entrar a la biblioteca.

-Ustedes dos necesitaran unos accesorios para que finjan ser de nuestro… circulo – dijo el gato siamés buscando una palabra adecuada para no ofenderlas – Para ti Kitty, te pasaré esta fina bufanda azul, es carísima así que será suficiente-

La gata lo recibió, era cierto, al tacto era muy suave y delicado. Se lo envolvió en su cuello de manera que un extremo de este le cubriera el pecho, el largo le llegaba a la altura de la cintura mientas que el otro extremo quedó en su espalda, movió el cinturón de su cuchillo para esconderlo atrás ya que esta prenda era ancha y lo cubria perfectamente.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – preguntó Joey.

-Sue – respondió Noah, obviamente no daría su nombre verdadero.

-Toma – dijo pasándole un collar y pulseras finas – Por este favor que nos estás haciendo te lo puedes quedar como paga.

Una vez que recibió estos accesorios se arregló para que pudieran irse de ahí, el carro les estaba esperando afuera ya que se estaba acercando la hora.

* * *

-Por lo menos se está poniendo más emocionante, te hubieras muerto de aburrimiento si hubieras estado cuando todo esto comenzó – contó Joey mientras cuidaban las afuera de la casa.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Gato.

-Sí, no teníamos un punto de partida, todas las pistas que encontrábamos nos llevaban a nada, un callejón sin salida – respondió –Contando que estaba solo era aún más difícil, es de esperarse que ellos no se ensuciarían las manos.

-Es extraño – dijo pensativo el gato naranja – Usualmente después de los robos estos quedan en nada.

-La diferencia está es que afecta los dineros de esta gente por eso empezaron a moverse – dijo Joey.

-Si es verdad – concordó.

-Al menos ahora podemos seguir un camino – dijo su compañero, el iba a hacer una pregunta y se retractó cosa que Gato notó.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? – preguntó

-No viene al caso…- excusó.

-Habla – exigió Gato.

-Es que…esa señorita que me abrió la puerta… ¿Quién es? – preguntó, él había escuchado que era la curandera pero nada más.

El gato naranja se extrañó -¿Te refieres a Claire? ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó el gato naranja.

-Si…este no pasa nada…solo preguntaba – contestó el.

A Gato le llamó la atención aunque esas clases de pregunta ya la conocía, claro…como no… por lo tanto sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

-Dos cosas, primero no la expongas o Kitty te degollará y segundo, cuidado que ella es como una hermana – le advirtió.

-Tranquilo, no haré nada – dijo un poco nervioso y defendiéndose a la vez.

-Más te vale – dijo Gato.

Notaron que la gente poco a poco iba llegando así que decidieron acercarse sigilosamente a la casa y entrar.

-Por lo que me explicaron, la biblioteca se encuentra en una parte subterránea, se puede entrar por el patio y también por otra habitación. Lo no estoy tan seguro si tiene una especie de combinación. Nos confirmarán cuando Kitty nos de la señal – dijo Joey.

-Su manera de espiar…es increíble – dijo Gato.

-En su mundo tienen como – dijo el gato dorado.

-¿Cómo nos encontraremos con ella? – preguntó.

-Buscaremos la forma de llegar a esa habitación y esperarla ahí, también debemos esperar a que llegue más personas – respondió.

* * *

Kitty y Noah estaba sorprendida al entrar al gran salón, tanto lujo en un solo lugar todo lucía muy costoso. Había una zona de banquete y música en vivo, no pareciera que fuera una reunión sino que una fiesta.

-Malditos antojos…-dijo Noah al ver la comida – No sé si es psicológico porque ya sé que estoy esperando bebes pero…dan ganas de comer de todo – dijo ella apenada.

-Es gratis ¿De qué te preocupas? Según dijo Claire hay que cumplir los antojos…es uno de sus dichos y mientras que comas con moderación para que no te duela el estómago no habrá problemas – dijo Kitty.

-Si es verdad- concordó ella – Ya quiero ver la cara de Carlos y lo que montará con mi hermana, será gracioso – dijo divertida.

-Espero estar presente – apoyó la gata, no quería perderse eso.

En eso se le acercaron dos gatas, lucían demasiadas finas y la forma de caminar de ella era extraña…como elegante.

-Disculpen ¿Podemos acompañarlas? Nosotras nos estamos aburriendo como ostras , ya saben lo machistas que son...solo se reúnen entre ellos a discutir cualquier asunto – preguntó una de ellas.

-Eh si no hay problema – dijo Kitty.

-¿Por qué no la dejan participar en eso? – preguntó Noah.

-¿Primera vez que vienen? – preguntó la segunda.

-La verdad es que si – respondió ella.

-Se nota…- dijo la misma – Es que dicen que este tema les concierne a ellos por esos nos montan estas fiestas…para que nos "entretengamos en algo" – agregó.

Bah…vaya mierda

-Un día de esto me escaparé y dejaré toda esta tontera- dijo la primera.

-¿Qué piensan ustedes sobre lo que está pasando? – preguntó Kitty como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Es chistoso de cierta manera…tenemos novedades pero no nos toman en cuenta. Nos contaron que esa especie de competencia consiste en juntar una cantidad de objeto de un listado que uno debe ir averiguando, no te dicen que es y da la impresión que a cambio te dan algo muy costoso – contó una.

-De todas formas esto va variando puede que pongan un objeto nuevo para aumentar el valor – dijo la otra.

-Vaya…que extraño… ¿Y con qué fin? –preguntó Noah – A nosotras siempre nos mantienen desinformadas- agregó siguiendo la temática y obtener más información.

-Me imagino…siempre pasa – dijo una de ellas.

-En cuanto a tu pregunta…Todo este temita es para canjear algo, eso no lo sabemos pero como te digo te dan a cambio una cosa más costosa aunque algunos dicen que mejor dicho es alguien – dijo espantada con la idea.

-Sería muy enfermo canjear a alguien – dijo Kitty concordando. En eso se dio cuenta que Leon la llamaba con una señal –Disculpen ya vengo – agregó simulando que estaba molesta.

Caminó hacia el gato siamés mirando atentamente a su lado, no sabía por qué pero el lugar no le traía ninguna confianza.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó el gato siamés.

-Sí, todo bien – contestó Kitty.

-Ok, lo que tiene que hacer ahora es que…sin que te vean vayas a ese salón – dijo el señalándole el lugar – Te encontraras con Joey y Gato. Ahí hay una combinación de llaves que debes hacer para que ellos puedan entrar a la biblioteca – explicó – En este papel está lo que te dije recién después vuelves aquí, lo seguro es que no nos encuentres en este sitio ya que para ese rato ya estemos en reunión.

Kitty asintió y lentamente se acercó a la puerta para confirmar que nadie la estaba observando. Al pasar la puerta la llevó a un pasillo con varias puertas, estaba levemente iluminada dándole un toque de suspenso.

Recordó las indicaciones de Leon, era la tercera puerta que daba una escalera que iba descendiendo. Cuando llegó abajo se encontró con un salón circular un tanto oscura que tenía dos pasillos más, tomó el izquierdo y caminó por varios metros que la llevó directamente a una sala de estar en la que habían finísimos muebles.

-Soy yo- dijo Kitty sabiendo que se encontraría ahí a Gato y Joey la cual salieron.

-Uf que bien, ya me estaba asustando – dijo Joey – Gato ayúdame a correr este mueble, ahí está el objeto donde Kitty tiene que hacer la combinación.

Una vez hecho esto, Joey fue al pasillo a vigilar pero más que nada lo hizo para no tocar el violín y no quería ser participe ni testigo de ver a una pareja peleada.

Kitty se acercó con papel en mano y comenzó a hacer el asunto.

-Deja de mirarme – le dijo a Gato sin quitar la mirada del objeto pero sabía que su novio tenía los ojos puestos en ella, lo sentía claramente.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? La vista está hermosa- insinuó

-Si claro – dijo ella cortante.

-Esa bufanda azul te da más encanto…combina a la perfección con tus ojos – dijo Gato – Me distraes.

-Ja ja – rió irónicamente mientras realizaba la maniobra.

-No creas que diciéndome esas cosas se me quitará el enojo – agregó seriamente. No iba dejársela tan fácil y hacerle saber que hacer oídos sordos tendrá su consecuencias – Listo, he terminado.

Al decir eso se sintió un click al lado del estante había una especie de tela que tapaba la puerta secreta.

Joey regresó al lugar – No perdamos más tiempo, vámonos – dijo entrando. Por su parte Gato pasó por el lado de Kitty quien tenía las manos cruzadas y alzaba una ceja mientras le miraba.

Si será terca…

Antes de entrar repentinamente le tomó de las manos a su novia para halarla hacia el robándole un fugaz beso y luego se fue rápidamente no dejándole tiempo a reaccionar.

La gata negó con la cabeza, mitad entretenida y molesta, después de eso se fue del lugar y regresó al salón.

* * *

Gato y Joey llegaron a una especie de sótano y abrieron la última puerta alterando el cerrojo. Finalmente se encontraron con la gran biblioteca donde había varios estantes ordenadas en filas con montones de libros.

-¿No te da la impresión que estaremos una eternidad buscando? – preguntó Gato sorprendido por la gran cantidad de libros.

-Si…-dijo él.

-¿Qué hay que buscar precisamente? – volvió a preguntar.

-Algún título que contenga algo sobre objetos antiguos, familias…cosas como esas – respondió – Apresurémonos que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Por fortuna se dieron cuenta que estaban dividido por sectores y temas así que se dividieron la tarea, Gato fue a revisar el sector de reliquias y tesoros mientras que Joey fue hacia la parte de familias antiguas e influyentes, más que mal ambas cosas iban de la mano.

Después de un rato en silencio en que ambos ya estaban totalmente aburridos de tanto buscar, decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso.

-Si antes me quejaba que vigilar era asquerosamente aburrido, se queda pequeño con esto – dijo Gato.

-Arg…si…- dijo agobiado – Lo peor que a lo mucho nos quedan como diez minutos si es que no tenemos compañía.

Gato apoyó su cuerpo en un estante en donde se cayeron varios libros, unos de eso traía un título de "Las primeras reliquias: Piedras preciosas"

-Hey Joey…mira – dijo el gato apuntando el libro que encontró casualmente.

-¡Wow qué suerte! – exclamó el gato dorado -¡Gracias al cielo que nos ha iluminado! – dijo en tono bromista. Su compañero negó con la cabeza.

Joey comenzó a leer el índice rápidamente y llegó una parte que le interesó.

-Mira que suerte…- dijo él y empezó a leer en voz alta.

_"El collar de zafiro es unos de las pocas rareza más importante que quedan de la antigua sociedad. Este objeto perteneció a una de las primeras familias más influyentes de ese entonces. Cuando llegaron a estas tierras recién descubiertas se encontró este precioso mineral, el Señor de esa familiar mandó a fabricar este collar que incluía los primeros zafiros para después regalárselo a su esposa._

_A medida que pasa el tiempo su valor se vuelve cada vez mayor que puede darte poder inclusive._

_También hay otro objeto que este Señor mando a hacer para su hija era un-"_

Joey se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos que provenían de afuera. No era ni más ni menos que los otros ladrones que venían con las mismas intenciones que ellos. Al principio hubo una pelea verbal pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que pelearan físicamente.

* * *

Kitty y Noah de cierta forma estaban aburridísimas aun hablaban con las recientes conocidas pero después se incluyeron otras más y el tema cambio a otros aspecto que poco les importaba, era puros chismes, que no sé quién engañó a tal, que el hijo no era de tal fulano, blah blah blah.

Sería sencillo decían…y ahora estaban metida en esa tontería.

En un momento Kitty le llamó la atención que entre los guardias había cierto movimiento y se estaban agrupando cerca por donde ella había entrado hace poco.

Supo de inmediato que algo que estaba pasando.

-Me disculpan, vengo en un rato – dijo ella saliendo del grupo y Noah la miró con cara de "sácame de aquí también"

Decidió adelantarse solo para descartar si se dirigían a la biblioteca o a las otras puertas que había en ese mismo sector. Se coló por la puerta y se dirigió a la sala circular donde estaban los dos pasillos. Se escondió en el camino derecho ya que si los guardias iban al izquierdo; la cual te llevaba a la biblioteca, ella podía distraerlo por un rato.

Escuchó la voz de su novio y Joey pero a la vez sintió el ruido que provocaban los guardias quienes estaban llegando a la sala circular.

¡Tenía que improvisar pero ya!

Ella salió de su escondite aparentando estar perdida.

-¡Necesito ayuda por favor! – pidió Kitty. Ellos se detuvieron al verla ahí.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó uno de ellos. Kitty vio como en ese instante Gato y Joey asomaban su cabeza levemente para observar. Los guardias no lo notaron porque les daba la espalda.

-No lo sé…me dieron unas indicaciones y llegué aquí, estoy perdida- fingió ella. Por lo menos aprendió algo de ese grupito actuando como ellas –Tan solo buscaba el baño pero esta casa es enorme.

Ambos gatos aprovecharon la oportunidad que los guardia estaban prestándole atención a Kitty.

-No se preocupe, le ayudaremos. Tú llévala de vuelta a la fiesta – ordenó uno de ellos.

* * *

-¡Qué salvada! – dijo Joey – No sé cómo salimos de ese embrollo, quedó un solo desastre y casi nos atrapan.

-Lo mejor de todo es que conseguiste sacar el libro – dijo Gato.

-Sí, es verdad – concordó el – Ya que estamos seguros aquí será mejor que sigamos leyendo sobre esto.

-Tengo una duda… ¿Y si llegan a saber que se perdió in libro? ¿No sospecharan?.

-Ese lío se lo dejamos a los jefes- dijo despreocupados – Lo importante es obtener la información. Además entre tanto libros tardarán en darse cuenta.

El gato dorado abrió el libro, buscó la página en la que había quedado antes que le interrumpieran la lectura.

_"…mandó a hacer a su hija una tiara de rubí. Por desgracia este objeto se extravió a los pocos meses de que el clan familiar perdiera sus tierras._

_Sin embargo estos objetos mencionados tiene una gran influencia y poder, ambas cosas tienen un valor incalculable. Esta información no se mencionará en este libro por seguridad. He aquí una ilustraciones"_

-Qué grandioso…No es primera vez que me pasa estas cosas de omitir ciertos datos – se quejó Joey.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Gato.

-Esto no nos concierne, le pasaré el libro a los jefes. Nuestro trabajo está hecho – respondió – Puedes irte.

-Preferiría esperar a Kitty – dijo él.

-Uf tienes para un buen rato. Deben esperar a que termine el encuentro y ninguna de las dos se puede ir antes. Es parte de su tradición supuestamente – contó el gato dorado.

-Kitty estará con la cara llena de risa – dijo Gato. Con lo ansiosa que podía llegar a ser y el no poder quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar…

-Y al parecer está un tanto molesta contigo por lo que vi – dijo Joey como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si…ahí veré como solucionar eso – dijo en tono divertido el gato naranja. Luego de esto se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

* * *

Kitty exhaló frustrada…tuvo que aguantar que la escoltaran innecesariamente de vuelta a la junta. Además que la reunión de ellos había terminado pero debían quedarse otro tanto para disfrutar de la fiesta.

Noah igual estaba aburrida como ella, por lo menos pudieron acompañarse y pasar la agonía juntas. Finalmente después de dos horas de tolerar eso por fin terminó y los jefes la fueron a dejar a casa. Kitty aprovechó de entregarle la bufanda antes de bajarse.

Era tarde, en casa no había nadie en pie. Así que cada una se fue a su cuarto. Kitty caminó hacia su habitación descubriendo que las luces estaban apagadas…seguro que Gato estaba durmiendo. Entró silenciosamente pero en ese instante le tomaron de la mano para luego quedar en los brazos de su novio tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Me vas a perdonar? – preguntó el.

-¿Podrías soltarme por favor? – exigió Kitty, no estaba de humor a esas altura de la noche.

-Te soltaré si hablamos, no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo – dijo el gato naranja.

-Solo estoy molesta y no consigo nada hablar si no me escuchas, así que por favor por hoy, déjame tranquila – pidió ella.

-Kitty, si te refieres a lo de hoy es porque quiero cuidar de tu salud, no quiero que te pase nada – explicó Gato.

-Está bien, lo valoro y todo pero exageras. Gato en serio que quiero descansar estoy agotada – dijo una vez más ella.

-Si lo ves de esa manera entonces tú también estas exagerando – dijo su novio.

-No se trata de eso, me molesta que hagas oído sordo cuando te pido algo, es decir ¿No confías en mí? Si te digo que estoy bien y que puedo hacer alguna cosa es porque así es, de lo contrario asumo quedarme en casa – explicó ella – Te recuerdo que antes de conocernos siempre he vivido arriesgándome tomando precauciones y es porque sé cuidarme sola y con lo que pasó estás sobreprotegiéndome.

-No es que no confíe en ti, lo contrario sé que eres capaz – dijo Gato –Pero no sé qué haría si me entero que te he perdido de nuevo…No sé qué haría sin ti. Ese es mi real miedo – agregó reconociendo finalmente – Para mí eres muy importante como para dejar que te suceda algo…No soportaría otro luto…de veras que no.

Kitty quedó perpleja con lo que acababa de reconocer, es decir, sabía que Gato tiene su esencia protectora pero ahora ya sabía por qué se excedía…es porque tenía miedo. Ella le quedó mirando apenada.

-Perdón si me he excedido…solo que no puedo evitarlo. Trataré de controlarme más – dijo el gato naranja.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – preguntó Kitty.

-Creo que para no demostrar debilidad – supuso su novio.

-No es debilidad eso…De hecho te hace más fuerte reconociendo ese miedo – le alentó ella –Pero… - dijo ella acercándose a el – ¿No crees que siendo compañeros tanto de aventura como de vida podemos cuidarnos mutuamente y nada no puede pasar? Antes cometimos el error de separarnos y aprovecharon esa brecha para creer lo que nos hicieron creer, es por algo…saben que estando juntos somos un fuerte equipo ¿o no?

Bajo de la oscuridad de la habitación ella pudo notar que sonrió levemente encontrándole razón.

-Si…obvio que si – respondió finalmente.

-Entonces quédate tranquilo – dijo ella tomándole de la mano – Sabes que no puedo estar mucho rato molesta contigo pero prométeme que me contaras de tus miedos o de lo que sea que te incomode ¿Está bien? Más que mal…no soy adivina y por algo me tienes a tu lado.

El asintió. Gato quería demostrarle fortaleza pero estaba haciendo lo contrario ocultándole esos sentimientos a Kitty, la verdad nunca había abierto su corazón de esa manera...más que mal su vida de Don Juan nunca se lo permitió porque eran situaciones pasajeras. Ahora era distinto y tuvo que aprender esta nueva visión...

Kitty era su razón de ser.

El gato naranja besó su frente y luego se acomodaron para dormir, ambos estaban muy cansados ya que el día había sido agotador, se durmieron abrazado disfrutando de la compañia del otro.

* * *

Al día siguiente la pareja estaba en el patio de la casa esperando a Noah y Claire quienes fueron a buscar unos encargos y también pasarían a la Cantina para ver si había novedades.

-Oye… ¿En serio que no te regalaron esa bufanda? – preguntó Gato.

-No – respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blancos, ya era como la quinta vez que le preguntaba eso – La verdad es que era muy incómodo trabajar con eso sumando que tenía que comportarme como una "dama de clase" – dijo ella en tono burlón con lo último. Su novio rió y ella lo miró con mala cara.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó casi indignada.

-Nada…solo que me hubiera gustado verte actuando así. Imaginármelo ya es difícil – bromeó divertido.

-No fue agradable aguantar esas tonterías de etiquetas, no es lo mío – dijo amorrada –Pero… - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos como si estuviera planeando algo – No es correcto robarle un beso a una dama sin su consentimiento – agregó actuando.

-¿Así? – dijo falsamente sorprendido – Es bueno que sepas que tenías un encanto en ese momento más con esa linda bufanda... resultaste mucho más tentadora de lo usual – se excusó.

-Ese no es mi problema – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a el.

-¿Cómo te gusta jugártela tentando tu suerte eh? – dijo Gato.

-Eso no es nada – dijo ella besándolo de forma apasionada la cual el correspondió. La gata se acomodó al costado de él y lo observaba con cariño y después rió levemente.

-¿Qué planeas? – dijo el reconociendo esa mirada.

-Solo pensaba que…- dijo insinuante ella – Una vez me dijiste que eras un tigre…el "Amante Peludo" quien alteraba las hormonas de todas las felinas que se te cruzaban...pero ahora estas conmigo – dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa y Gato alzó una ceja – Vaya forma de domar a ese tigre – dijo ella con cierta cizaña.

-Habló la que solo le importaba el oro y las aventuras. La que se devolvió a la cárcel de San Ricardo para buscar el perdón – contraatacó el gato naranja.

-Esas fueron circunstancias distintas – se defendió ella.

-Yo creo que estamos en la misma posición, ninguno de los dos se esperó ese final – dijo Gato.

Era verdad porque ambos tenían distintas misiones en su vida, vivir el día a día a base de sus acciones y nada de comprometerse solo situaciones pasajeras…

-Si en eso tienes razón – reconoció ella riéndose del asunto. Gato le acarició su mejilla.

-Pero también tienes tu merito. Hace unos años nunca me imaginé estar en una relación seria – dijo en tono de broma haciendo reír a la ladrona.

En eso Gato recordó hablarle sobre Joey, se le había olvidado por completo.

-Olvidé mencionarte lo que averigüé sobre Joey – dijo el gato naranja.

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó ella poniéndole atención.

-Es muy probable que sea otra víctima de ellos porque le han perseguido para contratarlo y realizar este trabajo – le contó. Esto sorprendió a su novia.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya sorpresa….!- dijo ella.

-Sería buena idea tenerlo de forma neutral, nunca se puede saber en que terminará esto y por lo visto no tiene pinta de apoyar a los jefes – propuso y ella asintió y se quedó pensativa.

No pudieron continuar hablando ya que Claire y Noah habían llegado donde ellos.

-Traemos noticias – dijo Noah – Me han enviado carta con información – agregó mostrando el papel.

-Bien, vamos a ver que contiene – dijo Gato.

-También traje dinero para aportar en casa – dijo ella sacando una bolsa – Empeñé las joyas que me dieron de paga.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué hiciste eso, estaban hermosas – dijo Claire un poco triste.

-Es preferible así, uno no sabe lo que puede pasar si te quedas con esos objetos, te pueden rastrear y con mayor razón si pertenece a ese tipo de gente – explicó ella – Además con el embarazo es mejor que junte un poco de dinero – respondió ella.

-Vaya, no lo había pensado de esa forma – dijo Claire.

-Tú nunca piensas así que no te sorprendas – dijo Kitty con aire de bromista.

-¡Cállate! – Le dijo su amiga y los otros gatos rieron

\- ¿Te has sentido bien?- preguntó la gata negra ignorando a su amiga.

-Sí, con un poco de malestares pero nada más – dijo ella.

-Quiero ver la cara del Informante cuando sepa – dijo Gato un tanto ansioso.

-Alice se lo refregará en la cara prácticamente – dijo Noah.

-Si eso es cierto – dijo la gata bicolor – Tanto que molestó que terminó decretándolo y se cumplió.

-Ay, lo que me espera – dijo ella con un suspiro – Como sea, leeré la carta – dijo ella mientras abría el sobre.

_"Hola Chicos:_

_Esto es lo que hemos averiguado: En primer lugar esto al parecer es un concurso que consiste en coleccionar una serie de objetos de una lista ya determinada y que esto tiene un valor y con esto puedes participar en un sorteo pero no sabemos sobre que trata ni que es._

_Hay varias sospechas, la que más escuchamos es que dicen que los estos objetos pueden ayudarte a crear una ciudad nueva que puede aplicar tus propias reglas, te da tanto poder que puedes afectar la economía de los demás pueblos y correría el riesgo de guerras entre estas…_

_Otra cosa que dicen es que en vez de participar en este sorteo puedes hacer un trueque. Lo que nos asusta es que no haces un trueque por una cosa sino que alguien con la cual puedes construir dicha ciudad._

_Es todo lo que tenemos por ahora. Les mantendremos informados apenas tengamos novedades._

_Saludos y suerte"_

-Wow – dijo Claire – Eso sí que es raro – agregó asombrada.

-Lo que nos dijeron ayer no estaba tan lejos de ser verdad – dijo Noah.

-¿Quién será el desquiciado que ofrece a alguien a cambio como si fuera cualquier cosa? – preguntó Claire extrañada.

-No lo sé pero de seguro que este alguien está cautivo – dijo Kitty – Nadie en su sano juicio se ofrece para ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Y quién será ese personaje? ¿Estará relacionado al círculo de los ricachones? – preguntó Noah muy pensativa -¿Qué haremos?.

-Creo que…lo mejor sería no comentarlo a los jefes e investigar por nuestra cuenta y saber por dónde apunta- dijo Gato.

-Concuerdo contigo – dijo Kitty – Si se lo comentáramos nos ocultaran información. Lo digo porque con suerte nos dicen que hacer…eso de que "nuestros negocios están siendo asaltados y nos estamos yendo a la mierda" no me la creo…

-Es verdad…por lo general esta gente es así – dijo Noah -Habrá que pensar en algún plan – agregó

-Necesitamos más fuentes, podremos dividirnos las tareas – dijo Gato.

-De la información me encargo junto al Informante. Ustedes sigan con su trabajo apenas tengamos algo claro...formamos un punto de partida – ofreció Noah.

-Me puedo comunicar con Mike para ver si sabe algo de otros contactos – dijo Claire.

La pareja asintió, la idea era seguir con su trabajo y que no sospecharan nada que estuvieran haciendo algo anexo a ellos. En caso de poder ubicar a ese alguien irían a rescatarle sin duda para poder evitar cualquier inconveniente.

-Hablando de trabajo iremos a hacer acto de presencia y ver que noticias tienen – dijo Gato.

Muy a su pesar, Kitty asintió esperaba que pronto pudieran terminar el trato con ellos. Dicho y hecho se despidieron del grupo y se encaminaron a la oficina rápidamente y mientras iban para allá la gata se detuvo pensativa. Esto llamó la atención del gato naranja.

-Gato…sabes tengo otra idea pero quizás no sea de tu agrado – dijo ella. La miró tratando de averiguar por donde iba la cosa,

-¿De qué trata? – preguntó el.

-Con esto de los objetos…y este alguien está en juego ¿No sería mejor averiguar por nuestra cuenta? Me refiero a que sería mejor ir a esa zona de este pueblo – respondió Kitty.

A Gato le sorprendió la propuesta ya que la última vez que había ido fue esa vez que buscaban al ladrón cuando su relación estaba lejos de arreglarse...Sintió que había pasado mucho tiempo de esos sucesos y no pensaba en volver ahí ya que tuvieron un percance. No era un buen lugar.

Eso si esto era distinto de cierta manera entendía las razones que le había dado su novia aunque no era un lugar adecuado era ideal para saber la cosas más truculenta que pasaban.

-Sé que no es de tu agrado – dijo Kitty tomándole de la mano y lo miró directamente a los ojos –Pero creo que la ocasión lo amerita.

Eso también era verdad incluso habían quedado de no volver a ese lugar para mantenerse en bajo perfil, era un sector de fuente de información y no quería ser ubicados de ninguna manera.

-Concuerdo contigo – dijo Gato después de pensarlo un rato – Es mejor que nosotros averigüemos pero…

-Si…te entiendo, no queremos darle pista al idiota o la idiota – completó la frase Kitty – Ocultémonos como esa vez y trataremos de ser rápidos.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el gato naranja abrazándola - ¿Iremos esta noche? –preguntó.

-Mientras antes mejor, siempre y cuando no nos manden a hacer trabajo por hoy – respondió Kitty.

-No creo que lo tengamos de todas formas – dijo Gato.

-¿Por qué lo crees? – preguntó ella.

-Solo encontramos información sobre los objetos no es que tengan una pista muy clara – respondió.

-No fue relevante – concluyó ella – Me atrevo a decir que estamos más por delante que ellos.

-Sí, no perdamos tiempo, no vayamos donde ellos y preparémonos para esta noche – dijo Gato.

-¿Y si nos van a buscar a la casa? – preguntó.

-Le decimos que estamos tras una pista o algo por el estilo tampoco podemos estar dándoles explicaciones cada vez que estamos haciendo algún plan – dijo su novio.

-En eso tienes razón – concordó la gata – Si dices que estarán entretenidos con lo de ayer y le decimos esa excusa…en ese caso ¿Qué esperamos?

-Ok. Vámonos – dijo Gato tomándole de la mano para irse corriendo y devolverse a la casa de Claire.

* * *

Al llegar al hogar le explicaron a ambas sus planes de esa noche y le dejaron las indicaciones en caso que se apareciera Joey. Por suerte Claire tenía las capas que habían utilizado la vez pasada pero esta vez le pasó otros trapos negros para que la usaran en cubrir sus bocas, ocultando más su identidad y tan solo se les viera los ojos con eso sería suficiente.

La pareja se dirigió a la zona más peligrosa de Tres María. Kitty era quien sabía el camino hacia allá, mientras iban ella sintió como si fuera una deja vu, había pasado tantos meses desde la última vez que fueron ahí.

Notaron el cambio de ambiente de inmediato al llegar al sector, todo lucía muy chungo era como tenso. Era difícil porque no es como llegar y preguntar lo que necesitaba como si nada, era todo lo contrario más bien debían estar en el lugar indicado para escuchar la información e irse o hacer como si no hubieran escuchado nada. Usualmente si no hacías algo parecido terminaban en rencillas.

La paciencia era primordial así que ambos caminaban por varios lugares tratando de escuchar lo que le interesaba, también se metían en algunas cantinas en donde bebían un vaso de leche y a la vez estar atentos. Era una tarea ardua pero era mucho mejor que estar leyendo libros sobre civilizaciones antiguas.

-¿Te digo algo? – Dijo Gato tomándole las manos a Kitty – Me gusta ese halo de misterios que te dan estas vestimenta – agregó.

-¿Así? – preguntó de forma inocente.

-Sí, me recuerda la primera vez que nos conocimos. Fue igual de enigmático- agregó.

-Si es verdad… - dijo ella pensativa recordando esa vez – No te hubieras dado cuenta que era yo si no fuera por el guitarrazo.

Gato alzó una ceja y su novia rió por la bajo – Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que te saque ese tema pero no pude evitarlo.

-Gracias – dijo el sin parar de mirarle así.

-Gato, si eso no hubiera pasado no estaríamos acá. Soy feliz que haya pasado de esa forma – dijo ella seriamente.

-¿En serio? – preguntó.

-En serio – dijo haciéndole cariño en su mejilla – Te amo – Lo miró cariñosamente y agregó – Vayámonos de aquí, hay que comenzar a moverse-

Gato asintió.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando el gato naranja escuchó sobre una lista y la tiara de zafiro. Le hizo una seña imperceptible a su novia la cual ella interpretó claramente. Para que no fuera sospechoso salieron de la cantina y se quedaron por el otro lado donde había una ventana y pudieran escuchar sin problemas.

-Pero ¿Tienes idea donde esta el objeto? Lo están pidiendo mucho – dijo uno.

-Según dicen que está en una caverna donde extraen minerales a unas tres o cuatros horas de este pueblo – le respondieron.

-Habrá que ir a buscarla están ofreciendo una fortuna por esto – dijo el primero.

-Por el dinero si pero no es buena idea meterse con esa gente sobre todo la influyente – le dijo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Con estos solucionaríamos mucho de nuestras deudas.

-Es muy truculento…más que nosotros. Cumplir esa lista es cosa de ellos – dijo el segundo.

-Por lo mismo, saquémoslo y cobremos el doble o el triple – dijo persistentemente.

-No hay caso contigo…estaremos muertos antes que podamos ofrecerlo idiota.

Después de esa conversación se tornó inservible hasta que escucharon que podía extraer más datos, era un lugar mucho más peligros y mientras escuchaban uno de ellos dio cuenta de la presencia de la pareja.

-Hey! ¡Están escuchándonos! – dijo el que los vió.

Mierda.

La gata no se le ocurrió otra idea de salvar la situación que quitarse la máscara de ella y la de Gato para poder abalanzársele y besarlo de forma muy apasionada. Entre besos el gato naranja apenas pudo gesticular un "Fresca" la cual ella rió.

Si se podía describir de alguna forma era un beso de reencuentro porque prácticamente se estaban comiendo simulando cierta desesperación. Aunque para el gato naranja no era ningún problema para el este era un trabajo muy muy divertido. Para seguir el juego el agarró cariñosamente la mejilla profundizando más el gesto.

-Váyanse a un motel – exigió uno de ellos pero le ignoraron hasta que uno de ellos tosió y ahí recién reaccionaron. La verdad es que le había salido muy realista porque estaban muy pendientes de sus acciones.

-Es un lugar libre así que te callas – le dijo la gata un tanto agitada.

-No creo que estaban escuchando nuestra conversación – le dijo uno de ellos a su compañero.

-No idiota – le dijo Gato – Hay cosas más interesantes que estar escuchando conversaciones inservibles- agregó acercandose nuevamente a su novia.

-¿Podrían dejarnos tranquilos? – Exigió Kitty – No tienen nada que hacer aquí.

Ambos le miraron de forma fea pero la pareja les ignoró totalmente, sin mucho más ellos se fueron. Gato y Kitty esperaron a que ellos se alejaran para después dirigirse al lugar que habían descrito como conflictivo donde era el triple de peor, se agarraban a pelea sin razón aparente por ajustes de cuenta o por otra cosa. Había que estar a la defensiva en todo momento...luego de un rato pudieron dirigirse al personaje que sabía sobre esto pero no era llegar y preguntar…

Kitty miró a Gato dándole la señal que hablaría ella por lo que tenía más experiencia en ese sector, habían pasado cerca de él varias veces como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Hace rato que los he visto rondando por aquí ¿Qué buscan? – preguntó agresivamente rodeados de sus pares.

-Lo mismo que ustedes supongo – dijo Kitty neutralmente.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-De la lista – respondió.

-Hay muchas listas – dijo tajante. Este tipo de frase era para embaucarte y saber que tanto conocías del tema.

-El de los objetos y canjeo – respondió Kitty.

-Precisamente ¿Qué? – preguntó más agresivo, su gente estaban a la defensiva esperando la señal de su jefe.

Kitty y Gato miraron su alrededor rápidamente, estaban atento a cualquier situación. La gata negra se mostró con calma ante él.

-Recientemente tomaron el collar de zafiro ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó ella tratando de sacarse de encima esa pregunta ya que no lo tenían claro –También se habla sobre una tiara con la misma especie de piedra.

-Al menos se nota que sabes algo… ¿Para quién trabajas?

-Solo soy caza recompensas- respondió la gata.

-Por qué no te creo…- dijo insinuante – Ni siquiera me suena tu tono de voz.

-Es porque hace un tiempo dejé de venir y estoy retomando mi rubro de nuevo – contó ella.

-¿Qué sabes de la tiara? – preguntó el.

-No mucho, solo que está en una caverna a cuatros horas de aquí aunque no estoy segura de que eso sea cierto.

-Es verdad lo que escuchaste pero…- dijo insinuante otra vez – Por una bolsa pequeña de dinero te puedo decir sobre otro objeto.

-Me atrevo a decir que lo que te acabo de contar confirmó varias de tus sospechas ¿o no? – dijo la gata.

-Así es…- afirmó el personaje.

-¿No crees que sería un intercambio justo de información? – negoció ella.

-Si…pero si supieras un poco más…- provocó.

-¿Y si te digo el nombre de uno de los influyentes que está coleccionando estos objetos? – preguntó la gata.

Esto sorprendió tanto a Gato como al personaje.

-Ahí podríamos está hablando – contestó.

-Cuéntanos y te digo – negoció ella nuevamente.

El personaje la pensó un poco antes de responder – Pues…hay una máscara perteneciente a una antigua dinastía, es una reliquia. Curiosamente está en la ciudad de San Clemente donde se celebra una fiesta en cada solsticio en la cual todo traen máscara distintas formas pero este objeto no lo exponen hasta el final de la celebración – contó el – Es todo lo que sé, más te vale que el nombre sea real.

-Leon...es un gato siamés – respondió Kitty con calma.

Esto sorprendió mucho más a este sujeto – Vaya…ahora concuerda todo perfectamente – dijo el más como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo – No me extraña que quiera recuperar a su hija con esos objetos.

Saber sobre eso fue como si a la pareja le cayera un balde de agua fría. Supieron de inmediato que ese alguien cautivo se trataba de la hija de Leon.

No podían creerlo.

Kitty trató de recuperarse pronto de la sorpresa al igual que Gato y habló nuevamente.

-O sea es cierto eso que cajeas a alguien – dijo ella no queriendo usar el término – Y que está cautiva.

-Así es…es pequeña aun pero al tener un fuerte linaje de raza a futuro puedes comprometerla con otro de su misma clase y formar una alianza poderosa.

¡¿Qué?!

Era increíble…todas las piezas fueron calzando, es decir, la estaban negociando por unas cuantas cosas por poder…

Gente enferma...

Y lo más importante ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio pierde a su hija de esa forma?!

-¿Cómo llegó a parar ahí? – preguntó Kitty.

-Se la robaron por un ajuste de cuenta – respondió – Y nosotros somos la "mala clase" – dijo irónicamente.

Cuanta verdad…no podían entender como permitían atrocidades como esas.

Había que rescatarla como sea.

-Poco saben de su existencia o donde está, por lo mismo nunca está en un lugar por mucho tiempo, la cuidan en todo momento con alta seguridad. De ahí no sé mucho – dijo el – Agradece que te estoy contando más cosas porque me diste información valiosa.

-Ya veo – concordó Kitty.

-Y esta conversación nunca pasó – dijo haciendo una seña con la mano. La gata reconoció de inmediato esas señas, si no respondías a eso te pillaban con eso sabian que no eras del sector además que la consecuencia eran más que graves…solo para asegurar el secreto e integridad de ese lugar.

De toda esa reunión, ese instante era el más tenso pero ella contestó el gesto haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos y dedos.

La aprobaron

Ambos se despidieron haciendo una leve reverencia y salieron rápidamente de ahí y del sector. Se detuvieron casi en los límites de esa zona a tomar un poco de aire.

Debían contar las novedades lo antes posible al grupo para poder actuar y ver qué planes hacer. Nunca imaginaron que sería un problemón de ese calibre…

Pero si estaban de acuerdo es que nadie estaba seguro.


	6. La Caverna de Tres María parte I

**Wiiii, estoy tardando menos xDD culpen a la universidad, estamos en la ultimas semanas y usualmente nos sacan jugo xDD gracias a ALE2000 (oye tu continua tu historia igual :c te iré a dejar el review que no lo he hecho D: ) y SEBAGG por tener paciencia y seguir mi historia, de todas formas no culpo al resto que se hayan aburrido de esperar :c igualmente mando saludos a todos los lectores anonimos por ahi :D sin ustedes no dan ganas de seguir :D Muchisimas gracias!**

* * *

Capítulo 6: La Caverna de Tres María parte 1

Después de hacer el recorrido de vuelta a casa de Claire y que una vez que entraron se reunieran para poder contarles todos los detalles que averiguaron. Las dos gatas quedaron igual de perpleja y asombradas que la pareja.

¡Es que no había palabras!

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer una estupidez con la vida de una pequeña?! – reclamó indignada Claire levantandose de su asiento.

-¿Y por qué sus jefes no le contaron sobre eso? ¿No era mejor investigar el paradero de ella en vez de estar buscando estúpidos objetos? – preguntó Noah igual de indignada.

-Al parecer obtuvimos más preguntas que respuestas – dijo la gata negra un tanto cabreada.

-Es muy confuso – dijo Gato nunca en su vida se había topado con una situación como esa. Había hecho una infinidad de trabajos y aventuras de distintas índoles pero definitivamente nada como eso.

-No avanzaremos si nos quejamos – dijo Noah determinada – Primero que nada tenemos que ver que hacer. Lo importante es descubrir donde está ella.

-Opino lo mismo – dijo el gato naranja – Creo que el Informante podría investigar sobre el paradero de ella ya que estamos seguro que está juego y que es cierto lo que anduvo averiguando.

-Bien – dijo de acuerdo Noah.

-Pero ¿Qué hacemos con los jefes? - Preguntó Kitty – No me parece buena idea contarle hasta que podamos rescatarla o asegurar su posición.

-En ese caso no contemos con ellos – dijo el gato naranja –Podríamos contar con la ayuda de Joey para esto…necesitaremos más apoyo – agregó.

-Es verdad, a pesar que sabemos sobre esto no podemos descuidar el trabajo en si…En especial ahora que sabemos sobre la tiara y la máscara – dijo Kitty.

-Ok – dijo Noah – Me encargaré de eso mañana en enviar la carta al Informante, ustedes actúen normal.

-Me parece bien – concordaron.

-A propósito de Joey…- dijo Claire un tanto nerviosa al nombrarlo – El vino a buscarlos así que le dije la excusa y que mañana estarían a primera hora donde ellos.

Gato y Kitty asintieron. Después de esa pequeña reunión todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones ya que había sido un día psicológicamente y físicamente agotador.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo el grupo se levantó temprano ya que Noah traía un segundo reporte. Cuando fue a dejar la carta para el Informante descubrió que había recibido otra.

_"Hola chicos nuevamente:_

_Sé que les había enviado hace poco un reporte pero averiguamos otra cosa a última hora._

_Podemos aseverar que solo se trata de gente de la alta sociedad y muy poderosa, los ladrones comunes solo hacen el trabajo sucio. Ahora los ojos están puestos en la tiara de zafiro muy relacionada al collar de la misma piedra._

_Se está escuchando mucho sobre una fiesta de máscara pensamos que en ese lugar estará presente algún objeto de interés, estamos averiguando más sobre eso._

_También hemos estado al tanto de cualquier otro objeto que sea de atención._

_Cambiando el rumbo del tema… y esto concierne a Gato y Kitty sobre su situación. Estamos seguros que lo que causó su separación fue alguien con poder (No se debe descartar que pueda que esté involucrado en esto porque esa gente se está moviendo)._

_Además uno de los nuestros encontró una pista que lo llevó a una oficina abandonada hace varios meses donde encontró todas sus cartas en un saco, las cuales estaba abiertas. Se las llevaremos y ustedes decidan qué hacer con ellas._

_Eso por ahora. Cuídense"_

-Me están saturando con tanta información – dijo la gata.

-Y más preguntas aparecen – dijo agobiado Gato - ¿Por qué querían separarnos alguien de su clase? No entiendo… - agregó.

-No se agobien chicos – dijo Noah – Vayamos enfrentando cada situación de a poco – le tranquilizó.

-Solo no se separen y cuídense... – dijo Claire – Por lo visto este personaje no se acerca si lo ven juntos.

-Si es verdad – dijo de acuerdo con ella Noah.

-Bien…No nos preocupemos más y vayamos a la oficina – dijo el gato naranja y Kitty asintió.

* * *

Ambos llegaron rápidamente al punto de encuentro de los jefes donde descubrieron que ni ellos ni Joey se encontraban ahí, quizás era muy temprano así que se dispusieron a esperar.

Estaban apoyados en la pared y Gato comenzó a acariciar la mano de Kitty muy tiernamente mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del gato naranja.

-Kitty…- le llamó el.

-Dime – respondió ella.

-Me has impresionado con tus habilidades para negociar con ese tipo anoche…Sacaste mucho provecho – dijo él. Ella le sonrió-

-La verdad es que improvisé un poco- dijo divertida – Pero lo aprendí cuando trabajaba ahí antes… tu sabes…

-Sí, entiendo- dijo el sabiendo a que se refería – Pero nos sirvió bastante...

-Ves, hay cosas que aún no sabes de mí…y que también puedo negociar contigo – dijo ella insinuante mirándolo de esa manera.

-Seguro…-continuó el – Más que claro…en especial eso de andar robando besos – dijo pícaramente.

-Si…de seguro que no te agradó – dijo irónicamente sin perder contacto visual.

-No, me quedó un gusto a poco – le dijo antes de besarla de forma lenta disfrutando de ese noble gesto. Al separarse Kitty se le quedó mirando a los ojos nuevamente y algo le llamó la atención en ellos.

-¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza al percibir esa inquietud en la mirada. Gato se sorprendió que le hubiera descubierto.

-Un par de asuntos – respondió el – Me está dando vuelta eso de las cartas y que la hayan encontrado…El Informante as traerá pero…-dijo el pensativo –No estoy seguro si quiera leerlas…sería como revivir esos malos ratos… y por otro lado siento curiosidad.

Kitty le encontró razón sobre eso ya que también se le había pasado por la mente y pensarlo le entristecía, no era una época que quisiera recordar. Ella miró al suelo

-Creo…que no sería bueno para nosotros… ¿No sería mejor eliminarla y seguir nuestro camino? Más que mal no quiero que echemos a perder nuestro presente atormentándonos con el pasado…-dijo Kitty – Lo importante es que estamos juntos…

-Es cierto – concordó Gato acariciándole la mejilla – El resto no importa después vemos que hacemos con ellas.

-Si…-dijo ella cargando su rostro en la mano de el -¿Qué es lo otro que te mosquea?

-Es sobre esa pequeña que está en juego…-dijo él.

Esto sorprendió a Kitty no creyó que esa situación lo afectara más de lo normal.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que tenías tu lado paternal – dijo asombrada al descubrir este nuevo rasgo. Su novio rió.

-Supongo que es cosa de huérfano – dijo en tono divertido haciéndola reír – Es que…No me gusta saber una chiquita este pasando por malos momentos o que está alejado de sus padres.

-¿Y desde cuándo? – preguntó ella muy interesaba, quería saber…le intrigaba...

-Desde siempre. Asumo que al no tener padres cercas como guías hizo que comenzara a velar por la integridad de los pequeñines – dijo el – No sé si te conté la vez que me encontré con Los Tres Diablos – dijo él y Kitty negó con la cabeza, el siguió contando – Los tres son huérfano que estaban siendo mal influenciados por un ladrón quienes la usaba para robar pero luego me hice de buenas migas con ellos, le enseñé varios trucos guiándolos por el otro camino. Aprendieron muy bien incluso ahora ayudan a proteger a una reina – contó.

Kitty estaba enternecida escuchando la historia.

-Me preocupa que una niña puede ser mal influenciada y no sabemos con qué situación nos encontraremos cuando la rescatemos – dijo Gato.

-Eres tan…sorprendente – dijo la gata apoyándose en el – Siempre preocupándote por los demás – dijo ella mientras el rió levemente – Esperemos que ella este bien mientras más pronto sepamos de ella más luego la sacaremos de ese ambiente- dijo besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla y agregó insinuante – Que bueno saber de esto ahora…

La miró de forma traviesa -¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

-Que eres una caja de sorpresa – dijo ella y otra vez se besaron de forma apasionada pero en esta oportunidad fue con ternura.

-Cof cof – tosió un tanto avergonzado Joey ya que fue quien se encontró de sorpresa con esa escena – Lamento interrumpirlo pero ya vienen los jefes.

-No hay problema – dijo divertido el gato naranja – Hey después queremos hablar contigo pero en otro sitio.

-Ok – dijo el gato dorado extrañado.

En eso llegaron Leon y John, no tenían buena cara, estaban molestos.

-Pasen- dijo el humano al abrir la puerta.

Una vez que todos estuvieron adentro fue el gato siames quien habló primero.

-¿Por qué no estaban disponibles ayer? Debían haber venido – exigió él – Teníamos novedades y les necesitábamos urgentemente.

Kitty miró a Gato y el asintió. El hablaría.

-Habíamos detectado algo sospechoso…Y menos mal que fue así porque averiguamos el siguiente objeto de interés – explicó.

-¿Y a causa de? – preguntó restandole importancia.

-De una riña, no sabemos cómo empezó pero hablaron sobre un collar, el de zafiro…eso nos dio la pista que estaban involucrado – contestó Gato.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el siguiente objeto según ustedes? – preguntó Leon.

-Es una reliquia de una antigua dinastía, precisamente una máscara – contestó – Por desgracia no sabemos cómo es.

-Mmm – dijo pensativo el humano – También escuché sobre él.

-Eso lo corroboramos después – dijo Leon – Que no se vuelva a repetir y avisen.

-Bien – dijo el gato naranja y su novia rodó los ojos. Menos mal que habló el o si no Kitty hubiera perdido la paciencia con ellos, no le gustaba que le exigieran cosas como esas.

-Tenemos listo el siguiente paso y tarea – prosiguió John

–Descubrimos el lugar donde está la tiara – dijo el gato siamés.

-Mañana se irán a primera hora con Joey a las cavernas de Tres María – explicó – Se encuentra a cuatro horas de aquí. Les dejaremos tres caballos a disposición.

Ambos asintieron aunque ya sabían parte de estos detalles.

-Pero deben tener cuidado porque esas caverna tiene varios túneles como si fueran un laberinto – dijo el humano – Joey tendrá el mapa de ese lugar.

-También es probable que tengan competencia, hay varios interesados por ese objeto.

-Tengo una pregunta…- dijo Kitty un tanto molesta -¿Cuándo nos dirán con qué fin hacen todo esto? O sea, los asaltos y todo eso ya sabemos pero este objeto no le afecta a su negocio de forma directa ¿o sí?

Los jefes se quedaron en silencio no sabiendo que decir.

-No es de tu interés, solo has lo que te pedimos y pronto serán libre – dijo el humano.

La gata iba a hablar de nuevo pero Gato la detuvo ya que podría tensarse el asunto.

-Ok, entendemos – dijo el gato naranja.

-Ahora váyanse, tú también Joey – ordenó molesto Leon.

Si no fuera porque la vida de una gatita corría peligro…ya habría mandado a la mierda ese trabajo a pesar de la amenaza que le hicieron en un principio. Todo esta situación no podría traer ningún beneficio al menos que fuera la paga.

-Fue valiente de tu parte enfrentarte a ellos – dijo Joey cuando salieron de la oficina.

-Me tiene cabreada tanto misterio – reclamó la gata.

-Digamos que es un poco ansiosa – bromeó Gato causando gracia al gato dorado.

-Bueno se lo merecían…ayer estaban insoportable…pretendían que hiciera todo yo solo – contó Joey.

-Lo lamento – dijo Gato.

-No hay cuidado – dijo el divertido – Aunque casi los mandé a la mierda.

-No te culpo – dijo Kitty, en serio que estaba molesta, es decir, ¿Qué se creían ellos dándole ordenes de esa manera y más encima exigiendo explicaciones?

Gato la abrazó la cintura mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Claire, era una manera de apoyarla, ella cargó su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿En serio que no hay problemas a que vaya a la casa de la señorita Claire? – preguntó el ya que se sentía muy ajeno a ellos…además no sabía por qué pero ella le ponía un tanto nervioso…

-No- dijo Kitty – Siempre y cuando no se te ocurra traicionarnos o algo parecido…Todo estará bien- dijo ella sonando más a amenaza que otra cosa.

-No te preocupes…estoy de su lado – dijo el divertido, siempre se tomaba las cosas con humor –Recuerda que me sacaron de mi hogar para venir aquí, no es que le haya agarrado cariño – agregó con el mismo humor y a la pareja le causó gracia.

-Sí, es cierto – concordó Gato – Te puedo adelantar un poco…esto sí que te va a sorprender- agregó.

-¿Tan así? – preguntó Joey.

-Si – le aseguró el gato naranja.

-Con esta gente todo es posible – dijo el.

-Exactamente- dijo Gato – Bien, hemos llegado – agregó tocando la puerta, con suerte lo había notado donde estaban pendiente del tema.

Una vez que entraron y que presentaron a Joey al grupo, le contaron exactamente lo mismo que a Noah y Claire. El gato de tonos dorado quedó perplejo, la verdad es que no sabía cómo tomarse la noticia.

Pero no por eso no se ofreció en ayudar en averiguar por otros lados y que en caso que se volviera ausentar Gato y Kitty les cubriría de alguna forma y les prometió que la lealtad estaba con ellos.

También concordó que era mejor no contar a los jefes lo que ellos iban averiguando, hacerse pasar como ignorante del tema hasta que pudiera ubicar a la pequeña.

La reunión había sido un tanto largo gracias a los detalles pero una vez que estuvieron listo en cuanto a eso comenzaron a hablar de otros temas la cual Joey se adaptó sin problemas al grupo. Y de hecho se pasaron toda la tarde haciendo actividades hasta llegar a la noche donde se pusieron a jugar cartas.

Kitty había percibido más de una vez que Claire se le quedaba mirando a Joey y viceversa…al darse cuenta que el otro le estaba mirando ellos corrían la mirada hacia otro lado…Ella sonrió por esta situación y lo mejor es que ya tenía como molestar a su amiga.

Cuando se hizo tarde, el gato dorado se marchó de la casa y quedaron de acuerdo en juntarse en la oficina para el trabajo de ese día. Kitty antes de irse a su habitación se dirigió a su amiga.

-Oye Claire- le llamó ella.

-Dime – dijo su amiga interesaba en que quería ella.

-Sécate la baba de tu boca – le bromeó ella indicándole con su mano. Claire la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No es cierto, no estaba babeando! – negó ella.

-Y para la otra cierra la boca, te puede entras un mosca si sigues quedándote mirándolo de esa forma – siguió Kitty molestándola.

-¡Ay Kitty vete al demonio! – dijo ella un tanto nerviosa e irritada, de paso le lanzó un cojín de la sofá pero su amiga lo esquivó sin problemas mientras se partía de la risa..

-Buenas noches querida amiga – le dijo Kitty yéndose entre risa de ahí.

Claire tan solo entrecerró los ojos ¡Será pesada!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Joey, Gato y Kitty iban cabalgando dirigiéndose a la caverna, no llevaban ni mitad de camino por lo mismo estaban agobiados porque hacía mucho calor. El lado positivo es que era un camino que tenía árboles así que por lo menos les daba sombra y cada cierto tiempo corría viento.

-Todavía no entiendo… ¿Por qué mantienen algo tan grave oculto? ¿Cómo pierdes a una hija por un ajuste de cuenta? – dijo Joey pensativo.

-Lo mismo pensamos – concordó Gato.

-Esto no nos dirán ni en broma, ahora entiendo porque Leon se puso tan nervioso – dijo el gato dorado – Uf se nos viene mucho trabajo.

-Si es cierto – dijo el gato naranja.

-Si es que la encontramos ¿Les diremos de inmediato? – preguntó Kitty.

-Eso dependerá de las circunstancias – dijo Joey – Porque ella es de interés y si llegan a enterarse de que desapareció…es mejor esperar a que bajen la guardia y también dependerá en qué lugar se encuentra – concluyó.

-En eso tienes razón – dijo la gata.

-Es primordial su seguridad – dijo Gato – Además no sabemos con qué actitud nos podemos encontrar.

-Bueno, ojalas podamos encontrarla ¿Cuándo se hará otra reunión? – preguntó Joey.

-Eso veremos, dependerá de la respuesta del Informante…y como terminemos el trabajo de hoy – le respondió el gato naranja.

-Shh- dijo Joey deteniendo su caballo -¿Escucharon eso?

La pareja le imitó y agudizaron sus oídos detectando unos sonidos extraños. De pronto apareció un gato gris ante ellos.

-Se los dejaré fácil. Si se devuelven no haremos nada – advirtió.

Supieron de inmediato que eran bandidos que estaban interesados en el botín de la caverna.

-Déjalo aún más fácil y ponte a un lado – dijo Gato.

-Mmm no – dijo el desconocido –El botín es nuestro.

-Si lo quieres entonces pelea por el – dijo Kitty le amenazó.

No si dijo más y el gato gris dio la señal pero ellos no esperaron a que aparecieran más enemigo e hicieron galopar sus caballos.

-¡Hay que distraerlo de alguna forma!- gritó Joey.

El problema era como ya que le estaban siguiendo un grupo de seis individuos más o menos y uno que otros iban en caballos también.

Gato intentaba idear un plan rápido porque escapar no era la opción, en especial si se encontraban corriendo en línea recta…

De pronto se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Kitty! ¡Salta aquí! – gritó el, la gata asintió. Kitty lanzó la soga que tenía su caballo a Joey para que no se escapara y luego saltó donde Gato.

El gato naranja giró su equino para enfrentar a los bandidos, el iría desarmando con su espada a quien pudiera mientras que Kitty saltaba hacia los enemigos y sacaba a los jinetes.

Lo usual...trabajaban en equipo.

La gata brincaba de caballo a otro desarmando rápidamente a los jinetes sin problemas ya que no les daba oportunidad de reaccionar a los enemigos, por su parte Gato dirigía el caballo a la par de su novia. Una vez que terminaron de derrotar a varios, se encaminaron galopando hacia Joey.

-Hay que salir rápido de aquí antes que nos alcancen – dijo Gato. La gata rápidamente regresó a su caballo y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí.

Varios kilómetros más adelante optaron por adentrarse por los árboles para que los bandidos no le rastrearan.

-Finalmente se torna emocionante – dijo Kitty sobandose las manos.

-Es verdad – concordó Joey –Lo único que lamento es que tengamos competencia.

-Era de esperarse – dijo el gato naranja – Me huele que no serán los únicos…tal como dijeron los jefes…

-Sí, es mejor apresurarse – dijo Joey acelerando el caballo al trote.

-Te seguimos – dijo el gato naranja.

* * *

Después de un par de horas cabalgando llegaron a la cercanía de esa caverna, era una gran montaña con alguno que otro árbol cerca. Decidieron dejar los caballos ocultos dentro del bosque en donde lo amarraron. Una vez hecho esto, se acercaron cautelosamente a ver el panorama que debían enfrentarse antes de entrar a la caverna.

Efectivamente, había otras personas vigilando el sector y otros grupos entraban a la cueva cada cierto intervalo.

-Están haciendo eso porque no tienen la mayor idea de cómo funciona esos pasadizos – dijo el gato de tonos dorados.

-¿Y nosotros sí? – preguntó Kitty divertida.

-Sí, recuerda que tenemos el mapa – respondió el – Tenemos el conocimiento de los secretos de aquí ¿O creerías que vendríamos a lo ciego? – preguntó divertido.

-La verdad es que si – dijo Gato en el mismo tono, Joey rió cautelosamente.

-No, tenemos esa ventaja además que este sitio tiene camino sin salidas…Ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de entrar sin que nos vean ni llamar la atención – agregó.

-Mmm – dijo pensativa Kitty a la vez que observaba los alrededores y la situación…era una sola entrada con dos personas ahí…

-Noquearlo no es una opción – dijo Gato.

-No…vendría mucho más – dijo Joey.

-Y si usamos una distracción a unos metros de ahí, sería genial – dijo Kitty – Así nos daría tiempo para entrar…Necesito algo con que pueda lanzar una cosa…

-Tengo un pequeño arco…no recorre una gran distancia pero sirve de todas formas – dijo Joey.

-Igual sirve – dijo ella – Ya vengo, buscaré en las cercanías algo que me pueda ofrecer el bosque – agregó.

La gata no tardó en llegar con algunos implementos naturales en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó su novio.

-Ingredientes necesarios para hacer una pequeña bomba, no es poderosa pero si ruidosa – explicó – Se activa cuando choca contra algo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Ni yo lo sabía sobre esto – dijo Gato mirándola entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claire me enseñó…tiene cara de tonta pero igual sabe varias cosas – dijo molestándola y agregó – Y Gato…hay varias cosas que aún no conoces de mi – dijo ella provocándole levemente y lo miró de forma fija, su novio le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera.

-Ok…sigo aquí – dijo Joey –Siempre toco el violín…

Eso causo risa en la pareja.

-No por mucho tiempo supongo, uno nunca sabe cuando encuentras a alguien – le insinuó la gata.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Joey.

-Solo digo solamente – dijo Kitty haciéndose la tonta – Listo, ya terminé – dijo ella haciendo la mezcla rápidamente. – Pásame tu arco – pidió ella. Una vez que recibió el objeto, acomodó la improvisada flecha-bomba y apuntó a la izquierda de los vigilantes pero a varios metros más lejanos. Soltó la flecha y una vez que hizo contacto con la gran montaña explotó, haciendo bastante ruido.

De inmediato los vigilantes corrieron a ver que sucedía.

Era su oportunidad.

-¡Ahora! – dijo Joey. Y el trio corrió hacia la entrada de la caverna e ingresaron al lugar. Se adentraron un poco más para que no lo vieran.

-Buen trabajo cariño – le dijo Gato dándole un pequeño beso.

-Gracias, tu igual hiciste un buen trabajo con los bandidos – le celebró ella sonriéndole.

-Nah…pero esto estuvo genial, no tenía idea que sabias de esas cosas – dijo él.

-La verdad es que nos vino de puta madre – dijo Joey en tono de broma, otra vez hizo reír a la pareja.

-Sales con unos comentarios…-dijo Gato.

-Lo siento – rió el – Trato de mantener el buen humor – dijo el – Volvamos a la nuestro, tomen – dijo pasándole una antorcha a cada uno y sacó el mapa, estirándolo en el suelo – Como les conté antes, este sitio tiene varios caminos y alguno no te llevan a nada, otros te llevan a otros sectores pero nosotros iremos por el lado y camino que contengan este símbolo – dijo mostrando el dibujo – Esto ayudará a llegar a nuestro objetivo a través de dicho túneles.

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos ventaja encima por ellos – dijo Gato.

-Sí, esperemos que no sepan sobre esto – dijo el gato dorado.

-No creo que sea así, estos se ven que están perdidos – agregó la gata.

-Ya…manos a la obra aprovechemos esta ventaja, tenemos un largo camino- dijo Joey y la pareja asintió.

El trio comenzó a recorrer los diversos pasillos y cada vez que avistaban a alguien se ocultaban ya que sus intenciones era pasar desapercibido y luego seguían su camino.

No podían evitar notar que el aire era pesado de respirar, era eso y la tensión que provocaba el asunto porque en cualquier momento se podía armar un lio…era un entorno en suspenso y la oscuridad de la zona no ayudaba a relajarse, sus oídos se agudizaban ante cualquier ruido, sus armas estaban listas en sus manos en posición defensiva.

En otra oportunidad se toparon con un sujeto inconsciente y mientras examinaban al tipo, se escuchó una pelea a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Los tres se quedaron en silencio para escuchar bien pero repentinamente se sintió una explosión que hizo temblar todo el lugar la cual hizo que cayera polvo a su alrededor y por si fuera poco se escuchó un ruido estruendoso.

-¡Oh mierda! –Gritó Joey - ¡Se está desmoronando!

-¡Corran! – ordenó Gato y los tres empezaron a correr rápidamente.

Se estaba produciendo un derrumbe, Kitty apenas podía ver por la nube de polvo asi que corrió en línea recta esquivando las rocas que iban cayendo, el ruido se volvió ensordecedor…la gata vio un camino y se lanzó ahí.

Cayó toscamente rodando un poco, su antorcha escuchó que cayó cerca de ella pero no podía ver nada. La gata tocó el suelo a ciegas mientras tosía hasta que encontró dicha antorcha y la prendió de forma rápida produciendo chispa con un par de rocas.

Era un silencio inquietante más cuando descubrió que estaba sola y que frente a ella había un muro de roca…

-¡¿Gato?! – Llamó ella - ¡¿Joey?! – gritó ella lo más fuerte posible.

-¡¿Cómo están?! – gritó en respuesta el gato dorado después de unos eternos segundos.

-¡Bien! ¡¿Y ustedes?! – respondió Gato, este último se escuchaba más lejano.

-¡Bien!- contestó Kitty al igual que Joey.

-¡¿Qué haremos?! – preguntó Gato.

-¡Denme unos segundo a ver si nos puede ayudar el mapa! – Respondió Joey – Mmm vaya lio…este camino no es…ah pero puede por aquí…¡Ah ya! ¡Ya comprendo! – dijo el – ¡Tenemos tres pasillos, al parecer ustedes están en uno de ellos que están catalogados por letras si es que no me equivoco! – agregó.- ¡Gato confírmame si estas en el B y tu Kitty en el A!

Ambos gatos buscaron en su alrededor y por suerte asi fue la cual le confirmaron a Joey.

-¡Tuvimos suerte! – Dijo el gato dorado – ¡Sigan su camino y los llevará a una zona que tienen carros mineros y cosas como esas ¡ - explicó - ¡Yo tardaré en llegar porque el camino D está bloqueado e iré por el C - ¡Nos vemos allá!.

-¡Ok! – le respondieron la pareja.

-¡Kitty antes que te vayas…ten mucho cuidado por favor! – le pidió Gato.

-¡Tu igual! – le respondió Kitty – ¡Nos vemos al final del camino!.

Uf…Esto sí que sería un reto, no sabían que otras sorpresas se podían encontrar más adelante.

* * *

Joey avanzaba cautelosamente por el oscuro y polvoriento túnel a la vez que observaba el mapa con la tenue luz de su antorcha asegurándose que había tomado los caminos correctos.

Aparte de eso había algo que lo traía pensativo…hace unos días el había ido a la oficina de los jefes…pero antes de entrar pudo notar que Leon estaba hablando con alguien quien nunca había escuchado; ya que no pudo verlo, solo podía ver al siamés, imaginó que este desconocido era de su círculo y este le estaba hablando sobre los objetos buscado y que le recomendaba ir a la cavernas…se notaba que sabía del tema así que supuso que era otro contacto más…para ampliar el terreno de información…Cabe nombrar que ellos nunca supieron de presencia...

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó voces varios metros más delante de él. Decidió apagar la antorcha y guardar ambos objetos para acercarse tan solo guiándose por la audición.

A medida que se acercaba notó que se trataba de un grupo mediano discutiéndose sobre el motín que se encontraba allí.

-¡Me importa un bledo que se haya desplomado parte de la montaña! ¡Tienen que encontrar el objeto! ¡La gente de Leon están aquí! – gritó una vez

Esperen… ¡Esa voz le resultaba familiar! ¡Era quien había visitado a Leon!

-¿Pero como vamos a llegar ahí? ¡No tenemos idea como si se han cortado varios caminos! – dijo uno.

-¡No sé! ¡Ese es su problema! ¡Si quieren la paga vayan por el objeto! ¡Acérquense cuando lo tengan antes no! – gritó él y abandonó la zona.

El individuo se acercaba a Joey, el gato dorado se arrinconó en un hueco y contuvo el aliento. Más encima la silueta de él estaba frente de Joey y se detuvo por unos largos segundos…

Finalmente siguió su camino sin notar al gato dorado, suspiró aliviado.

Ahora… ¿Cómo demonios avanzaría si tenía competencia frente a él?

Optó que era mejor seguirle lentamente y cauteloso ya que más delante de ese camino se disolvería en varios y solo él sabía cuál era el correcto, solo tenía que ser paciente.

Lo único que le molestaba es que ese grupo de idiotas discutían cada cierto tiempo y eso hacía que se atrasara mucho más.

Sería un recorrido largo…

* * *

Gato suspiró, llevaba un buen rato caminando sin ninguna novedad, solo se encontraba con algún que otro objeto minero bastante antiguos, se notaba que al menos, ese camino, no había sido visitados en años.

Esperaba que después de esto les dejara respirar unos días y poder reponer energía, han sido días muy ajetreados además así le darían tiempo para buscar el paradero de la hija de Leon…No le agradaba que la pequeña siamés estuviera metida en esos temas y menos que la usara para obtener poder a costa de ella…Tampoco quería que estuviera lejos de su padre… como le pasó a los Tres Diablos… situaciones como esa hace que te desvíen de tu camino y tomes malas decisiones…  
Quizás que cosas le habrán inventado…Ojalas que no la esté pasando mal ni tampoco que la controlen a través del miedo.

Otro tema que le estaba dando vuelta eran las cartas, si bien habían decidido que después verían que hacer con ellas pero… ¿Qué significaba exactamente eso? ¿Habían dejado de seguirlos? ¿Habrá tomado otro rumbo y decisión para separarlo de otra forma? ¿Les estaba pisando los talones?

Se sentía acechando en ese sentido…

De pronto notó que una luz se acercaba hacia él, sin lugar a duda era otro grupo yendo por el camino contrario a la de Gato.

-Vaya que extraño encontrarse con alguien por estos lados tan inusuales – dijo el humano.

-¿Acaso se te perdió tu bola de estambre? – preguntó burlescamente otro.

Gato exhaló frustrado -¿Por qué siempre dicen ese chiste? – dijo el agobiado, sin tan solo le pagaran cada vez que escuchaba eso...no estaría ahí….

-Dah ¿Serás por qué eres un gato? – le contestó este mismo.

-Oh cuidado que se te desborda la inteligencia – dijo sarcásticamente el gato naranja.

Le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó toscamente el primero.

-Nada, tan solo recorriendo este lugar a ver si encuentro algo interesante – respondió despreocupado Gato.

-Sabes que no te creo, nadie conoce este lugar – dijo él.

-A ya tú, sigan por este camino y yo por el mío ¿Le parece? – preguntó el como si nada.

-Me parece que no – dijo este otro tomando su arma.

Gato tocó su arma y miró a su adversario con una leve sonrisa, feliz con el desafio.

* * *

A Joey se le estaba colmando la paciencia ¡Estaba que les daba con un palo en la cabeza!

Por suerte llegaron a ese punto en donde el camino se dividía en cinco puntos. Aprovechó que discutían en cual elegir, el gato dorado se escabulló por el pasillo correcto.

Nuevamente sintió el piso moverse al igual que su alrededor, supo de inmediato que estaba ocurriendo otro derrumbe.

Joey comenzó a correr rápidamente usando sus cuatros patas sosteniendo la antorcha en su boca para poder ver. Apresuraba el paso cada vez más ya que tras él se escuchaba un ruido muy fuerte.

Una vez que se detuvo los movimientos se apoyó en una pared a tomar un poco de polvoriento aire…

No hallaba la hora de salir de ese maldito lugar.

Su tranquilidad no duró mucho, a los minutos llegaron parte del grupo que estaba siguiendo, no les dio tiempo ni para recuperarse porque le atacaron apenas lo vieron, Joey procedió a defenderse esquivando varios ataques de ellos y les contraatacaba a la vez.

La cosas no mejoraron para su desgracia ya que llegó otro grupo desconocido que prácticamente se unieron a la pelea en donde era todos contra todos, un verdadero desastre.

El gato dorado saltaba de un lado a otro evitando las estocadas de los enemigos y desarmaba a uno que otro fulano pero no se percató de un sujeto que había perdido el equilibrio quien mandó a volar a Joey contra la pared dándose fuertemente en la cabeza con ella.

Ver a ese montón de bandidos peleando fue lo único que pudo recordar antes de irse a negro…

* * *

**Sha sha shan :v si soy malvada xDD espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, para su tranquilidad estoy afinando la segunda parte asi que no tardaré mucho.**

**Un cariñoso abrazo para todos y muchas muchas gracias \o/ No olviden dejar sus lindos reviews para poder sobrevivir xD  
**


	7. La Caverna de Tres María parte II

**Hola mi gente preciosa, tardé un poco más por diferentes trágicomicos sucesos xDDD 1-. En la universidad me bombardearon de trabajos y pruebas (de hecho mi última prueba fue el 28 de diciembre xD) 2-. Mi PC murió, Window 8 trolleó con una actualización y quedó pegado infinitamente (no se preocupen por las historias porque tengo mis respaldos :v) 3-. En Navidad...Mi perra Nessie de la narices enorme le tiene terror a estas cosas explosivas que suelen tirar en esas fechas y con esto pasó a llevar el modem causando a que me quedará sin internet por varios días. Yetismo nivel Dios desbloqueado xD  
**

**Pero aquí estamos, trabajando a toda marcha con el fic, les dejo el capítulo y les deseo un buen año a mis queridos lectores (L)**

* * *

Capítulo 7: La Caverna de Tres María parte II

Kitty corría por su vida como por quinta vez…estaba exhausta de escapar de los constantes derrumbes.

¡Quien en su sano juicio se pone a explotar tonteras dentro de una cueva!

A la gata le había tocado el camino más inestable ya que a cada rato algo en ese lugar se derrumbaba y su pasillo sufría las consecuencias al igual que sus pies, ni hablar que el aire se volvía cada vez más pesado, tenía mucha sed y sus pulmones apenas le daba la capacidad de aguantar otro tanto corriendo.

Después de esto esperaba dormir como un oso si es que salía viva claro…No pasó ni dos minutos hasta que volvió a sentir los rugidos de la zona…

_"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ pensó Kitty comenzando a correr casi por inercia.

En esta oportunidad la duración del derrumbe fue más y sus patas apenas respondían pero se esforzaba para no ceder, mientras escapaba del peligro pudo ver que se acercaba a una zona iluminada, esto la alegró un montón ya que supuso que era la salida.

Para su sorpresa era un punto intermedio y lo peor de todo justo en ese punto se encontró con una avalancha de mezcla entre agua, tierra y roca.

¡Anda a saber dónde demonios provenía esa porquería!

No le dio tiempo para reaccionar topándose con esa mezcla bruscamente la cual empezó a arrastrarla camino abajo, desde ese punto no se enteraba de nada, solo que esa corriente la trataba como muñeco de trapo.

Varios metros más abajo pudo apenas ver que estaba casi al final del camino ya que el material desaparecía al vacío parecido a como nacían las cataratas. Rápidamente "nadó" hacia un costado y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza se lanzó hacia un fierro sobresaliente para sujetarse y evitar caer por ahí.  
Subió a la zona segura tosiendo y tomando aire, ahora sí que estaba exhausta, se limpió un poco y ahí se dio cuenta que llegó a la zona que le había dicho Joey, había un montón de implementos mineros, rieles y carros por todo el lugar. También pudo corroborar que en ese sitio había otros túneles que te llevaban ahí, supuso que de alguno de ellos saldría Gato o Joey.

Caminó para sentarse y descansar mientas esperaba, no fue por mucho porque sintió un ruido de pasos que se aproximaban pero estos eran muy lentos. Prefirió acercarse cautelosamente en posición defensiva pero descubrió que era Joey quien apenas se apoyaba en el muro para no caerse, estaba herido.

Kitty corrió ayudarle y dejó que se cargara en ella a la vez que caminaban a duras penas, la gata lo llevo a una zona más oculta y lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo. Joey se tomó su brazo derecho y en unos de sus pies tenía un corte la cual detuvo la hemorragia cortando parte del ropaje y ni hablar de su cabeza, la tenía muy adolorida.

-¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó Kitty consternada.

-Se armó todo un lio allá atrás, iba bien pero llegaron varios grupos enemigos donde todos peleaban- contó el – Hasta que quedé sin consciencia por defenderme, luego desperté y aunque no lo creas seguían peleando, también me di cuenta que estaba herido al momento de querer moverme. No estaba en condiciones de luchar y escapé apenas pude…aquí me tienes, hecho un estropajo – dijo con algo de humor.

-Tú y tu humor extraño – dijo ella.

-Alguien tiene que tenerlo – dijo Joey - ¿Y Gato?

-No ha llegado – respondió Kitty un tanto nerviosa esperaba que se encontrara bien, este sitio era muy peligroso para andar solo.

-Esperemos a que llegue luego, aprovechamos de recuperar un poco de energía – dijo adolorido y la gata asintió.

* * *

Gato llevaba peleando un buen rato, primero derrotó a dos dejándolo sin consciencia y el se encontraba corriendo ya que la maldita caverna temblaba de vez en cuando.

Frente a él se encontraba un enemigo pero no estaba dispuesto a pelear menos en cómo se encontraba el lugar y comenzó a correr con sus cuatros patas y se deslizó entre sus piernas pasando sin mayores problemas, el próximo que tenía en frente era otro quien estaba determinado en enfrentarlo…El gato naranja se puso en dos patas para sacar su espada y lo enfrentó mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

Finalmente había terminado de combatir con todos ellos después de eso todo andaba tranquilo en el resto del camino hasta que llegó al final de este encontrándose con el lugar que le había dicho Joey.

-¡Gato! – le llamaron y reconoció la voz de su novia quien se abalanzó para abrazarlo -¡Menos mal que estas bien!

-Me alegro que tú también – dijo acariciándole la espalda – Pero ¿Por qué estas cubierta de polvo? – preguntó sacudiéndole.

-Larga historia – dijo ella – Ahora tenemos una cosa de que preocuparnos…

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó.

-Ven – dijo Kitty tomándole de la mano y lo llevó donde se encontraba un herido Joey. Su novia le resumió lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento – dijo el gato dorado – Estoy entorpeciendo nuestro avance...

-De eso no te preocupes – le dijo Gato – Vayamos a lo importante ¿Qué haremos?

-Podrían seguir adelante y yo me quedo esperando aquí – propuso Joey.

-Ni en broma – dijo Kitty – Es mejor permanecer juntos contando que aún hay otros bandidos y tú de esa manera no podría defenderte.

-Concuerdo con Kitty, es mejor andar juntos – dijo Gato.

-Me harán llorar – dijo en tono divertido y ambos rieron.

-No hay caso contigo – dijo el gato naranja.

-De algo hay que reírse – dijo positivo – Estuve viendo el mapa…tenemos que seguir adentrándonos…

-¿Y falta mucho? – preguntó la gata negra.

-Más o menos…-respondió.

-¿Los carros servirán para llevarnos a ese sector? – volvió a preguntar Kitty.

-Yo creo que si – respondió Joey.

-Usémoslo en ese caso – dijo Gato.

La pareja cargo con cuidado a Joey hacia uno de los carros pero por desgracia notaron que se estaban acercando un grupo de ladrones.

-¡Demonios espero que funcione! – dijo Kitty mientras ayudaba a acomodar a Joey a subir al carro.

Gato se encaramó rápidamente y notó que a su derecha había una palanca la cual accionó pero este no hizo que pasara algo.

-Creo que están bloqueado los rieles, debe haber otra palanca para que desactive los frenos – dijo el gato dorado.

La pareja buscó con la mirada dicho artefacto en los alrededores.

-¡Gato mira! ¡Allá está!- apuntó Kitty a unos cincos metros de donde se encontraban.

-¡Yo voy! – dijo este bajándose del carro y corrió hacia él. Justo en ese instante llegaron los enemigos quienes no dudaron en lanzar cosas filosas al felino.

El gato naranja saltó de un lado a otro evitando aquellos objetos pero al momento en que llegó al artefacto y desactivara los frenos, le rozó un cuchillo en el brazo hiriéndole levemente. Rápidamente se incorporó ignorando la herida ya que vió que el carro estaba avanzando cada vez más y comenzó a correr con sus cuatro patas para poder alcanzarlo.

-¡Vamos Gato apresúrate!- le gritó Kitty estirando su mano para poder ayudarlo -¡Solo un poco más!

Gato dio todo esfuerzo para lanzarse a la mano de Kitty, una vez que se agarró de ella Kitty lo haló hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, esto ayudó aunque cayeron toscamente al suelo del carro quedando su novio encima de ella.

-Estuvo cerca – dijo ella agitada.

-Si…- dijo jadeando el gato naranjo, estaba exhausto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó ella.

-Solo un pequeño corte – dijo mostrándole el lugar afectado, ambos se sentaron.

-Al menos no es tan profundo – dijo ella examinándolo, que pena que no tengan con que limpiarte.

Él sonrió – La que necesita una limpieza eres tu – le bromeó. La gata lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Serás pesado! – reclamó ella.

-Siento interrumpir – dijo Joey – Hemos logrado alejarnos bastante de ellos – agregó después de espiar un poco desde ahí.

-Que bien – dijo aliviado Gato.

-Lo mejor es que estos rieles nos llevará casi directo al objeto…eso si ¿Esta cosa tendrá algo con que dirigirlo? Nos ahorraría mucho camino si así fuera – preguntó el.

La pareja hurgueteó el carro a ver si encontraban algo parecido a una palanca o manubrio la cual pudieran mover las ruedas del carros, que si encontraron en la parte frontal, no la había visto porque estaba cubierto con unos sacos.

-Con eso solucionamos varios de los problemas – dijo el – Nos hubiéramos tardado mucho más si hubiéramos caminado.

-Si es verdad ¿Cuánto nos falta?

-A este paso poco…solo debemos estar atentos cuando el camino se habrá en otros, recuerden el símbolos que les enseñe anteriormente, de todos modos estaré pendiente del mapa – respondió.

El par asintió, luego de esto no tuvieron novedad alguna, tan solo dirigían el carro en los caminos correspondientes y poco a poco iban descendiendo hasta que finalmente llegaron al termino de ese pasillo.

-Se supone que de aquí hay que caminar hasta el fondo en una sala, no hay más atajos…la tiara debería estar dentro de un cofre…- explicó.

-Será mejor que nosotros vayamos y tú quédate aquí descansando- le dijo Gato.

-Sí…en serio que me siento una carga – dijo Joey.

-Ya calla, si hubiéramos venido solos estaríamos como esos idiotas de allá arriba – le dijo Kitty.

-Es verdad – concordó Gato – Mientras tanto podrías buscar una salida – propuso el.

-¡Cierto! – dijo el gato dorado.

-Más rápido salimos de aquí más pronto te atenderá nuestra enfermera – dijo de forma insinuadora Kitty, ella tenía todas las intenciones de bromearlo con su amiga.

Joey tosió incómodo y la gata rió levemente – Vamos Gato – dijo ella agarrándose de su brazo y avanzaron por el pasadizo con antorcha en la mano desocupada.

* * *

Kitty… ¿Por qué molestas a Joey con Claire? Es segunda vez que lo haces – preguntó divertido.

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta anoche? ¡No paraban de mirarse! – dijo ella.

-La verdad es que no me di cuenta… - dijo pensativo.

-Qué raro…se supone que sabes del tema y eres perceptivo…-dijo ella con una sonrisa y Gato la miró con mala cara, reconoció sus intenciones, le estaba provocando.

-Será porque no estoy pendiente de ese tipo de cosas…-dijo el

-¿Así?- preguntó.

-Claro, hay cosas más interesante de que estar pendiente…- insinuó mirándola.

-¿Cómo qué? - preguntó nuevamente ella haciéndose la ignorante.

-Por ejemplo – dijo el soltándose del agarre para poder sostenerle la cintura y así poder acercarla a el – Que siempre que estamos con gente…me da ganas de agarrarte a besos… -insinuó nuevamente.

Ella acercó su rostro al de su novio pero no hizo contacto.

-Me pasa exactamente lo mismo – dijo ella casi en una susurro abrazando su cuello con su mano libre, el rió traviesamente y Kitty de forma veloz le dio un fugaz beso y se soltó de su agarre para correr.

Gato descubrió la razón, como no, ella le había sacado su sombrero sin que la notara.

Será traviesa…

Inició una persecución, no fu tan larga porque llegaron a la zona donde debía estar la tiara además que Gato logró alcanzar a su novio quien le sonreía juguetonamente.

-Había que aprovechar – se excusó – Aunque había olvidado que hoy he corrido un montón y que me duelen las piernas – dijo divertida.

-Ha sido un día agotador – concordó él – Será mejor que saquemos la tiara para irnos de aquí. La gata asintió.

Buscaron por los alrededores, fue difícil descubrirlo hasta que vieron una anormalidad en el suelo, cavaron sin dudar. Encontraron el cofre y alteraron la cerradura, sacaron la tiara. La observaron cuidadosamente, era muy hermosa y se notaba que era antigua.

Decidieron tal cual como encontraron la zona para hacer perder el tiempo a los otros bandidos. Hecho esto se devolvieron donde Joey.

-Vámonos de aquí – dijo feliz ya que había terminado la búsqueda. El gato dorado indicó que había otro lugar por donde salir para no devolverse, eso sí saldrían alejado de donde dejaron los caballos. Avanzaron varios metros y encontraron otra zona de carros, se subieron sin pensarlo ya que los llevaba directo a la salida.

Cuando salieron de la caverna tal como había dicho estaban alejado de los equinos y caminaron por varios minutos. Joey iba indicando por donde ir al adentrarse en el bosque a la vez que Gato y Kitty le cargaba y le ayudaban a caminar.

Finalmente localizaron los caballos, subieron y se fueron velozmente de ahí. Desde ese instante no tuvieron ninguna novedad al llegar a Tres María, solo que se apresuraron en llegar donde Claire para verle las heridas de Joey.

-Uff…Noah tráeme esas hierbas que te enseñe hoy por favor – pidió Claire.

-No hay problemas – dijo ella y partió.

-Gato…creo que necesitaré de tu ayuda también – dijo la gata bicolor.

Joey estaba sentado en la cama, su venda improvisada estaba completamente ensangrentada y su hombro sentía que le palpitaba del dolor. La gata bicolor se acercó y le tomó la mano con sumo cuidado.

-Tendrás que decirme el grado de dolor cuando empiece la prueba – le dijo ella y el asintió. Claire movió levemente su mano.

-¡Auch! – se quejó el.

-Lo lamento – dijo ella evaluando su brazo tocando otras zonas y moviendo dicho lugar, el dolor aparecía apenas tocaba.

-Tienes dislocado el hombro, creo que te diste un golpe muy fuerte – dijo ella – Menos mal que no es fractura porque tardarías un montón en recuperarte.

-¿Debería tranquilizarme? – preguntó en tono de broma, haciendo reír a los dos.

-Sí porque si fuera así estarías una eternidad sin moverte – dijo ella – Gato, ayúdame sosteniéndolo.

El gato naranja asintió y se puso en posición.

-Toma, muerde esto – dijo ella pasándole un paño – Aquí vamos, trataré de ser rápida.

De un ágil movimiento Claire regresó el hombro a su lugar, en ese instante Joey sintió un dolor tan fuerte que casi se va a negro y si no fuera por Gato se hubiera caído.

-Deja vendarte el hombro y tu cabeza para que puedas recostarte- le dijo Claire. En ese rato Noah había llegado con las hierbas y preparó una pasta para aplicarle un poco en el hombro antes de que se lo inmovilizaran al igual que su cabeza donde tenía una contusión.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó ella antes de empezar a dedicarse a su pie.

-¿Es normal que todo me de vuelta? – preguntó adolorido.

-Si obvio – le respondió risueña ella.

-En ese caso, me siento mejor gracias a tus buenos tratos – halagó él. La gata bicolor se sonrojó un poco.

-No es nada – dijo ella.

Ahora Gato le encontró la razón de por qué Kitty fastidiaba a Joey…

-Ehm permiso saldré a ver a Kitty – dijo el.

-Después vienes para verte el brazo – dijo Claire.

-Sí, no hay problema, prefiero que lo veas antes que me eches una bronca – respondió Gato.

-Eh…- dijo tímidamente Joey – Después de que termines ¿Puedo irme?

-Uf…mejor no hubieras preguntado eso – dijo el gato naranja y escapó de ahí mientras que Noah hizo una mueca.

-¡¿Estás loco?! – Reclamó Claire – ¡Te quedas aquí por lo menos esta noche!

-Es que…no quiero molestar – dijo el tratando de arreglar viendo que la había cagado.

-No se dice más, estás malherido así que te callas y descansa – ordenó ella a la vez que comenzó a curarle el pie.

* * *

Gato salió de esa habitación y descubrió que Kitty estaba recostada en el sofá. El se sentó a su lado tocándole la espalda con cariño.

-Ya no luces como un empolvado – bromeó.

-Ja ja – rió irónicamente ella manteniendo los ojos cerrado. Kitty se había aseado en el momento en que llegaron a casa.

-Tome una ducha y creo que boté como diez kilo de polvo – contó ella y su novio rió.

-¿Por qué nos vas a descansar? – preguntó cariñosamente Gato.

-Te estoy esperando – respondió ella incorporándose para quedar frente al gato naranja y le acarició la mejilla.

-Claire sigue ocupada con Joey...toca esperar un rato, si quieres vete a dormir – le contó

-No te preocupes, esperaré, ya te dije – insistió Kitty.

Gato se acomodó para que ella se acurrucara a su lado y pasó su brazo por su espalda para abrazarla y disfrutar un momento junto.

-Entonces…me contaras ¿Por qué quedaste llena de polvo? – preguntó el curiosamente.

-Cuento corto, el camino que me tocó se derrumbaba cada dos minuto y más encima me pilló un río de lodo- respondió.

-Eso explica mucho – dijo él.

-Sí, estoy agotada – agregó.

-Somos dos – concordó Gato acariciándola.

-¿Y cuál fue tu odisea? – preguntó ella.

-Me tocó pelear con varios tipos, estaba plagado – contó.

-Si hubiéramos estado junto hubiera sido más fácil ¿o no? – dijo ella.

-Claro… igual íbamos a estar solos…-insinuó el gato naranja y ella rió levemente.

-Las ocurrencias tuyas – dijo la gata.

-¿Qué? ¿No te apetecía quedarte un rato a solas? – preguntó falsamente dolido.

-Obvio que si – dijo ella – Solo recalco tu creatividad – agregó haciéndolo reir.

-Sí, es que echo de menos los momentos de tranquilidad y juntos, sin interrupciones…desde que empezamos con esto, ha sido una locura todo el tiempo – dijo

-Es cierto – dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte –Habrá que aprovechar cada instante que se nos presente – agregó y bostezó perezosamente. Se relajó tanto que el cansancio llegó de pronto.

-Sí… dijo Gato acariciándola, le echó un vistazo y notó como ella luchaba con sus ojos para que no se cerraran. Negó con la cabeza, siempre tan terca y porfiada…decidió no hablarle más para que se durmiera aunque fuese un rato ya que el día había sido muy agotador. Unos minutos después la escuchó que dormía profundamente.

-¿Gato?- llamó Claire – Y el volteó al oír su nombre – Es tu turno, trataré ser rápida para que puedas dormir pronto.

El asintió y con cuidado se levantó del sofá y entró a la habitación, vio a Joey acostado en la cama, su pie estaba apoyado encima de una almohada y su cabeza estaba vendada.

-¿Cómo vas? Pareces una momia…- le dijo en tono de broma.

-Muy gracioso…- dijo rodando los ojos – Me siento mejor, Claire hizo un buen trabajo – halagó y la gata bicolor se avergonzó un poco.

-No es para tanto – dijo ella restándole importancia mientras desinfectaba la herida en el brazo de Gato para poder venderla – Listo, ahora dejemos al malherido descansar porque con esas contusiones lo necesitará – dijo ella.

-Gracias Claire – le dijo el gato naranjo – Y buenas noches – se despidió y el resto hizo lo mismo.

Gato al salir, tomó con cuidado a Kitty en sus brazos para cargarla. Ella estaba profundamente dormida y ni se inmuto cuando su novio la sacó del sofá. El gato naranja sonrió, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo que era difícil evitar no mirarla.

Al llegar a la habitación, la acomodó en su cama quitándole su cuchillo y botas para poder cubrirla con las frazadas.

-Gracias – murmuró apenas una soñolienta Kitty.

-De nada cariño – dijo el besándole la frente cariñosamente. En cosas de segundo ella se volvió a dormir y Gato se acostó a su lado durmiéndose de forma instantánea.

* * *

Sin razón alguna Kitty se despertó temprano por la mañana, al moverse, sintió los músculos adoloridos, bueno ella esperaba amanecer de esa forma porque estaban fatigado por la actividad de ayer. Se estiró un poco y se levantó. Miró a Gato quien dormía plácidamente y prefirió dejarlo tranquilo mientras que ella iría a adelantar algunas cosas.

Al pasar por la sala de estar descubrió que no había nadie y supuso que todos estaban dormido, sin más salió de casa silenciosamente y se dirigió donde los jefes con el objeto recuperado en la caverna. Cuando llegó allá agradeció encontrar a los jefes ahí porque no tenía ganas de venir más tarde. Ella tocó la puerta solo para avisar que entraría y al hacerlo dejó el objeto encima de la mesa-

-Joey está herido por eso no vinimos anoche – dijo ella yendo al grano – Ahora se está recuperando en nuestro hogar y Gato también lo está solo que su estado es mucho mejor – explicó ella – Es la razón por la que vine sola.

-¿Qué les sucedió ¿ - preguntó John.

-Gato se lastimó un brazo y Joey sacó la peor parte, él tiene una herida en su pie, se dislocó un hombro y se dio un golpe duro en la cabeza. Necesitará varios días de reposo – dijo ella.

-Se los concederemos, tómense tres días – dijo Leon y la gata rodó los ojos, ni siquiera se lo estaba pidiendo, estaba avisando…

El gato siamés prosiguió –Nosotros estaremos averiguando el tema de la máscara que está un tanto lento – agregó – Avísale a Joey que venga apenas pueda.

-Bien – dijo ella - ¿Algo más?

-Nada – dijo John tranquilamente.

Kitty se despidió con la mano y se marchó del sitio. Al salir aprovechó de hacer algunas compras para aportar en casa antes de irse para allá.

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró con Noah y Claire en el comedor donde estaban tomando desayuno.

-Madrugaste – le dijo Claire.

-Quería dejar el asunto de los jefes listo – respondió ella bostezando perezosamente y agregó –Nos dieron tres días libre.

-¡Vaya qué bien! – dijo Noah – Y justamente hoy llegará el Informante y Alice, nos vino de maravilla.

-Me alegro, podremos dedicarnos en la búsqueda de la pequeña – dijo la gata negra - ¿Y el resto?

-Joey sigue durmiendo, le dimos unos medicamentos bastante fuerte para los dolores y Gato creo que sigue en calidad de bulto – respondió Claire, a Kitty le dio risa la forma en que describió el estado de su novio.

* * *

Gato al despertarse y de forma soñolienta miró a su alrededor, se encontró con la mirada de Kitty quien le sonreía. Para su sorpresa a su lado había una bandeja con su desayuno.

La miró de forma cómplice -¿Y esto a qué se debe? – preguntó cariñosamente.

-No solo tú puedes regalonear – respondió ella saludándolo con un beso – Me desperté temprano e hice algunas cosas, de pasó te traje el desayuno.

-Gracias señorina – dijo el tomando el vaso de leche -¿Y qué hiciste?

-Fui donde los jefes y entregué el objeto, le conte sobre lo que pasó…nos dieron tres días de descanso – contestó ella.

-¡Wow eso es genial! – dijo con alivio el gato naranja.

-Ajá – concordó ella – Además hoy llega el Informante.

-Que bien, eso nos dará tiempo para averiguar sobre la hija de Leon.

-Eso y descansar un poco, han sido días pesados ¿Desde cuándo que no hemos parado?

-Creo que más de una semana creo, ya ni recuerdo – dijo divertido.

-¡Se me olvidaba una cosa! – Dijo ella – Debo limpiar tu herida, me ofrecí voluntariamente para hacerlo – dijo ella con un tono que el reconoció.

-¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó el mirándola de forma sospechosa.

-Nada…- dijo con falsa inocencia pero el insistió con la mirada – Era para dejar sola a Claire con Joey solamente…

-Eres mala, déjala tranquila a la pobre – dijo riéndose.

-Se llama karma acumulado, no sabes la felicidad que traigo, meses de espera ¡Y por fin! – dijo ella, más que mal ya había perdido la cantidad de veces que su amiga la molestaba en cualquier sentido.

Su novio negó con la cabeza y le pasó su brazo para que ella comenzara con las curaciones.

-¿O no querías que lo hiciera yo? – preguntó "dolida"

-Define hacer – preguntó alzando una ceja de manera insinuante.

Kitty rodó los ojos.

-Lo digo porque usualmente siempre termina en otras cosas cuando realizas esto – dijo Gato excusando.

-Ay el pobre santa paloma que abusan de el – dijo sarcásticamente, el rió levemente.

-En parte es cierto – insistió.

-Gato, no me provoques – advirtió ella.

-¿O si no qué? – incitó. La gata tomó el resto de vaso de leche y se lo arrojó en la cara.

Gato se limpió los ojos para después mirarla de mal cara, el no se lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó a ella. Kitty saltó hacia atrás y poder esquivarlo. Se miraron acechándose agitando sus colas. De nuevo el gato naranja se lanzó a ella y comenzaron a revolotear en la habitación dejando varias consecuencias.

Por suerte Kitty pudo ver que la ventana había quedado abierta y salió por ahí para dar con el patio.

Claire justo iba pasando cuando Gato atrapó uno de los pies de su novia causando que se diera un tortazo con el piso.

-¿Por qué siempre me toco con sus tonteras? – preguntó ella alzando una ceja mientras miraba como reía la pareja.

-No sé, pero es culpa de Gato – acusó la gata.

-Pregúntale como empezó todo – se defendió el.

-No quiero saber – dijo ella llevándose una mano a la frente.

-No es nada depravado si es lo que estás pensando – dijo Kitty.

-Viniendo de ustedes como no – dijo Claire.

La gata negra rodó los ojos pero luego cambió de cara-

-Oye ¿Y el enfermo como esta?

-Ya vas a empezar…- dijo agobiada la gata bicolor.

-Solo preguntó, está malherido ¿o no? – dijo Kitty.

-Si pero me preguntaste por el en la mañana – dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-A pero recuerda que tengo un recado…al menos que quieras decírselo tu – dijo inocentemente.

-¿Por qué insiste en molestarme? – preguntó tratando de buscar alguna tregua.

-Porque vi cosas y es mutua, de lo contrario no lo haría – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Solo nos llevamos bien!

-¡Ya entiendo! – dijo Gato recordando la vez que Joey preguntó por Claire en el trabajo de la biblioteca aunque fue un poco tarde, rió por eso. Su novia negó con la cabeza.

-Gato no me digas que tu igual me harás bullying – dijo amorrada.

-Bueno no a ti pero si a Joey si es necesario pero no te preocupes eso se lo dejo a Kitty – dijo él.

-Es algo – dijo resignada – A propósito ¿Me ayudan con el almuerzo? Queremos recibir a la visita con pescado asado y también debo ver las heridas de Joey.

-Si obvio que si – dijo Kitty.

Dicho esto la pareja junto a Noah; que por cierto estaba muy ansiosa, hicieron los preparativos para el almuerzo de esa tarde, al terminar con eso acompañaron a la gata bicolor en realizar las curaciones.

-¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Gato.

-Mucho mejor pero un tanto aburrido…y aturdido – contestó el gato de tonos dorados.

-Me imagino que si – insinuó con una risita Kitty y su amiga la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿La cabeza no te duele? –preguntó Claire.

-No, por suerte – contestó -¿Cuándo puedo caminar?

-Mañana yo creo, la herida de tu pie es un poco profunda pero de todas maneras podrás acompañarnos en la junta de hoy – le contó la gata.

-Que bien – sonrió – Necesito aire fresco aun siento que tengo polvo en mis pulmones.

-No te culpo y créeme que sé que se siente – dijo Gato.

-Y otra cosa más – dijo Kitty – Es un recado de los jefes, cuando mejores tienes que acercarte a visitarlos.

-O sea nunca – dijo bromista y el resto rió.

* * *

La tarde llegó al igual que la esperada visita. Noah era la más feliz quien se abalanzó a su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente, le había echado mucho de menos, en especial en ese momento ya que se encontraba más sensible de lo normal.

Acomodaron las mesas en el patio y apenas tuvieron todo listo comenzaron a comer. La zona era ideal ya que era más espacioso y fresco. También ayudaron a Joey a caminar hasta el lugar.

-¿Cómo va tu salud? ¿Todo bien? – preguntó el Informante a su novia.

-Sí, todo okey…¿Y ustedes como les fu con el trabajo? – dijo Noah.

-Difícil y muy movido – respondió.

-De lo que te estás perdiendo hermana – le dijo Alice – Nuestro hermano te ha mandado cariño y abrazo, dice que te cuides o matará a este otro.

-Alice eres todo un amor – dijo irónicamente el Informante.

-Noah negó con la cabeza aunque debía reconocer que también echaba de menos sus peleas.

-Dejen de pelear – dijo ella rodando los ojos – Tengo que contarles algo.

Apenas dijo esto último tanto como Gato, Kitty y Claire la miraron…

Noah miró a los ojos al Informante – Estoy embarazada.

* * *

**Eso por hoy, prontamente traeré la continuación ya que me falta editarlo. Pido disculpa por este capítulo porque usualmente reviso si tiene algún error y ahora no lo hice porque estoy muy cansada :c **

**Muchas gracias por leer y esperaré sus lindos reviews (L) **


	8. Novedades

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente mis queridos lectores! Ya no diré nada porque me la paso diciendo excusa y creo que eso aburrirá :c lo que si les aseguro es que estoy avanzando a full (junto a con otra sorpresita más ). Trataré de actualizar lo más prontamente posible.  
**

**Un cariñoso abrazo a todos ustedes espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy \o/  
**

** ¡Cuidense mucho y que tengan un buen fin de semana!**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Novedades

Después de unos eternos segundos finalmente el Informante pudo gesticular una palabra.

-¿Qué? – preguntó perplejo y con los ojos en par en par.

-Te van a castrar – dijo Alice de forma automática pero igual se mantenía en shock.

-¡Cállate! – le gritó su hermana.

El resto del grupo observaba, no sabían si reírse del tema o mantenerse serio o darle un palmazo al Informante para que reaccionara.

-Wow – dijo asombrado finalmente y se levantó de su silla para abrazar a su novia, emocionado.

-Pero…- dijo Alice reaccionando - ¿Cómo?

-Tu sabes – le dijo el Informante llenando de pequeños besos a Noah – Cuando la abejita se acerca a la flor y…

-¡Ay si sé! ¡No me vengas con ese cuento estúpido! – Gritó ella – ¡Quise decir cuando! – agregó y su cuñado se partió a reír.

-Eso no te puedo decir exactamente – continuó burlescamente – agregó burlescamente el Informante.

-¡Vete al demonio! – le dijo Alice y se dirigió a su hermana – Noah, hermana querida ¿Cuándo te enteraste? – preguntó entre la risotada.

-Hace unos días – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Alice empujó al Informante y abrazó a su hermana – Me alegro mucho, estaré ansiosa esperando a esos sobrinos – dijo ella.

-Vaya tía loca que les va a tocar a los pobres – dijo su cuñado.

-Tú te callas – le dijo ella – Veamos cómo te va con nuestro hermano, eso no me lo pierdo ni muerta.

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear un rato? – pidió ella.

-Lo mismo pienso – dijo Claire – Un poco de paz le vendría bien o si prefieren de una patada los saco de aquí – amenazó.

-Ya, ya está bien – dijo el Informante – Pero es verdad que debo mencionárselo a tu hermano – dijo el Informante.

-Después nos preocupamos de eso – dijo Noah – No creo que se altere,

-Sabes que si – le dijo su hermana sinceramente.

\- Cierra la boca – le ordenó ella – Tenemos cosas muy importante de que preocuparnos en este rato.

-Y no es que tengamos mucho tiempo que digamos – dijo Kitty.

-Sí, vayamos a lo importante – agregó Gato. Todos se pusieron listo para escuchar la información nueva.

\- Primero que nada – comenzó a contar el – La pequeña fue robada cuando era una bebé así que ella no está consciente que tiene un padre, como bien saben por ajuste de cuentas – dijo el Informante – Según lo investigado nunca permanece mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio y está a cargo de una persona obviamente él no fue el autor del secuestro es una empleado más.

-O sea un títere – dijo Gato.

-Claro, el cuida de ella en todo momento y se encarga de mantenerla oculta. Lo bueno de todo esto es que calculamos que estarán en dos a tres días por estos lados, es la oportunidad.

-¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Kitty.

-Es un problema porque si tratamos de recuperar a lo que lleguen aquí atraería mucho la atención, nos arriesgamos a que no funcione y que se esconden hasta quizás cuando – dijo el – Lo que proponemos es reconocer al cuidador y su itinerario, lo rastreamos y la recuperamos en el momento ideal.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso? – dijo Joey.

-El plan es el siguiente: Sabemos que tiene un cuidador pero no sabemos cómo es…solo tenemos unas pistas, lo que si averiguamos es que al parecer participará en una celebración que se hará acá, podremos infiltrarnos para reconocerlo y que nos lleve hacia la niña – contó el Informante muy entusiasmado,

-Se escucha emocionante – dijo Noah – La pregunta es ¿Cómo nos infiltramos? ¿Dónde será?

-En un rato debería llegar uno de los nuestro con la información – respondió – Tenemos una idea, sería más sencillo hacernos pasar como empleados o algo así, según lo que supimos atenderán a los allegados por lo que necesitarían trabajadores o algo así.

-Me parece buena idea asumiendo que esa celebración no irá "cualquiera" – dijo el gato naranja.

-Además si averiguan donde es puede que conozcan quien lo organiza a ver si logro meterlo como empleados – aportó Claire.

-Sería una gran ayuda – dijo el Informante

-Amor – le llamó Noah - ¿Y qué sucedió con nuestro trabajo?

-Nos dividimos en escuadrones y dimo como escusas que teníamos otra pista para poder arrancarnos un rato, de eso no te preocupes.

-Nosotros estamos encargados de dirigir esta "misión" – agregó Alice.

En este instante tocaron la puerta, resultó ser un compañero del grupo quien habló con el Informante luego el transmitió los detalles resultando que Claire si conocía al dueño del lugar donde harían el evento. Ella fue de inmediato junto Alice para saber que se tejía.

-Esperemos que encontremos el momento indicado para rescatar a la pequeña y si lo logramos tendremos que prácticamente hacerla desaparecer del mapa escondiéndola hasta que estemos seguros para poder regresarla con su padre – dijo el Informante un poco agobiado.

-Se escucha tan sencillo pero será tan difícil – dijo Gato.

-¿Qué pasaría con la supuesta competencia? – preguntó Joey.

-Se suspendería yo creo – respondió

-¿Y supiste la razón de por qué la están negociando esos enfermos?

-Todo es tema de linaje…es raro e incluso suena estúpido pero supimos es que al cumplir la mayoría de edad la pueden casar con la misma raza, puedes obtener nuevas tierras y otra cosa más que no nos enteramos pero será suficiente para crear tu propio reino con tus reglas. Lo peligroso es que puede afectar negativamente según sus intenciones…que al parecer no son buenas – contó el – Puede causar guerras y rebeliones con otros reinos.

-¡Vaya lío! – dijo Gato sorprendido al igual que el resto.

-Nada bueno iba a traer este tema y es mucho más peligroso de lo que pensamos – dijo la gata negra.

-Y ni siquiera sabemos quién es el cabecilla – agregó Joey.

\- Entonces…los objetos tendrían que ver, o sea son cosas valiosas y antiguas – dijo Kitty – Están tratando de conseguir poder con esto – concluyó.

-Si…es cierto – dijo de acuerdo el Informante – Es la razón del por qué la gente adinerada está metida en esto – dijo preocupado,

-Tenemos que actuar rápido – dijo Gato – Debemos estar a unos pasos más adelante que ellos.

-Uf…esto está lejos de terminar…y uno que soñaba con una lindas vacaciones muy pronto – se quejó Joey.

A lo poco minutos de esa conversación Claire y Alice llegaron a la casa con novedades.

-Fue sencillo menos mal – dijo la gata bicolor saludando con la mano – Hablé con el dueño, él está a cargo de organizar el evento por lo mismo necesitara personal, por ejemplo Alice se ofreció en atender la barra…Ofrecí que tenía más conocidos que necesitaban ayudita monetaria…Me dijo que necesitaba bailarines, mesero, guardias.

-¡No más guardias! – se quejó Joey.

-No es necesario que se ofrezcan para eso, sería mejor y menos sospechoso ser meseros ¿o no ¿ - dijo Claire.

-Si tienes razón – le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora poniéndola nerviosa y miró hacia otro lado.

-Y…también ofrecí a Kitty y a mí como parte del elenco del baile, le dije que tenía otra posible bailarina – agregó la gata bicolor – Me refería a ti Noah no sé si te agrade.

-No hay problema – dijo ella de acuerdo.

-Por último como no sabemos la coreografía ni nada por el estilo, el dueño me dijo que fuéramos en las tardes para aprender.

-¡Bien! Tenemos la mayoría de las cosas solucionadas – dijo el Informante – Un último punto les enseñares unas señales básica, por supuesto Noah y Alice ya la conocen – agregó el – Si nos tocamos la mejilla izquierda o derecha es para que miren hacia ese lugar indicándole la posición también puede ser la frente o nuca. Es como si nos estuviéramos rascando o algo parecido para disimular.

El resto del grupo asintió y continuaron con su actividad cambiando de tema.

* * *

Los días posteriores hicieron lo acordado, iban cada tarde a ensayar y aprender cosas nuevas. El único percance fue que los jefes querían la presencia del grupo en tres días; justo cuando terminaba sus días libres exigiendo que estuvieran antes, lo malo es que coincidían en el día del evento así que Joey se las ingenió en inventar que su herida del pie se volvió a abrir. Hizo una buena actuación porque le creyeron.

* * *

Gato Joey y el Informante estaban en la sala donde se preparaban los meseros para llevar las cosas a la mesa. Se pusieron un delantal negro, a Gato no le agradó mucho alejarse de sus botas y sombreros pero debían lucir normales.

-Trataré de adivinar – dijo el gato naranja – Nos querían por la dichosa máscara ¿o no?

-Exactamente – respondió Joey – Supongo que tenían información pero no me dieron mayores detalles.

-¿Habrá que ir mañana? – preguntó.

-Dependerá de lo que pase hoy y los planes siguientes – respondió el.

-Qué fastidio – dijo Gato.

-Ni que lo digas – dijo Joey – Aunque la vista está bonita – agregó

-Se te va a enojar Claire, que no te pille – le bromeó el gato naranja.

-Mira quién habla – le acusó.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó extrañado.

-A ti igual te echaron el ojo – le dijo el gato dorado.

-Eso es distinto ya sabes que tengo dueña – se defendió orgulloso.

-Macabeo – le dijo molestándolo

-Si claro – rodó los ojos.

-Eh Gato – le llamó el Informante – Mañana mi compañero traerá las cartas…- dijo un tanto cuidadoso con el tema.

-Está bien- dijo el – Gracias.

-Lo siento si no encontré tanta información como quisiera – dijo el.

-No te preocupes, ya veremos como encontraremos más noticias – dijo el optimistamente.

* * *

-Odio tanta chucherías encima – dijo cabreada la gata negra.

-No es tanto, son solo algunas cositas – dijo Claire arreglándose una especie de corona de perla mientras que en sus muñecas tenían una especie de pulseras que tenían unas delgadas y liviana telas transparente que colgaban llegándole hasta los tobillos.

-Si pero para bailar lo encuentro incomodo – dijo la gata.

-Míralo por este lado, estaremos bailando para una cantante que se está haciendo conocida – dijo Noah – Es normal que armen tanto show.

-Eso es verdad – dijo Kitty encontrándole la razón aunque poco le interesaba.

-Solo cumplamos nuestra parte y estemos atentas a las señales de los chicos, el Informante en especial, él tiene las pistas – agregó Noah.

-¿A qué hora es nuestro acto? – preguntó la gata bicolor.

-En un par de horas – respondió – De hecho creo que ensayaremos con ella antes del acto – le respondió.

-Ensayemos nosotras una vez más para matar el tiempo ¿Qué les parece? – preguntó Claire y ambas asintieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Hora más tardes el evento lentamente estaba cobrando vida poco a poco iba llegando personas notándose que era de círculo de gente de "alta sociedad". Los meseros, entre ellos el Informante, Joey y Gato iban tomando los pedidos corriendo prácticamente corrían de un lado a otro. A la pobre Alice le tocó mucho trabajo además que su apoyo aun no llegaban.

Gato pasó cerca del Informante aprovechando que debía dejar un pedido a una mesa, de forma disimulada le habló.

-¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó mirando hacia otro lado mientras servia.

-Nada aun pero no creo que falte mucho para que llegue – dijo el – Dile a Joey que intente pasar por otro lado para abarcar más.

-Ok – dijo Gato marchándose de ahí. Era un tanto difícil estar atento ya que no sabían cómo era el sujeto lo contrario que la gente del Informante quienes estaban en alerta para seguirlo y le vigilarían después se encargaría de planear el resto para que Joey, Kitty y el pudieran ver el tema de las máscara.

No encontró Joey por el camino así que supuso que estaría en el cuarto donde dejaban los platos. Se dirigió para allá y por suerte lo encontró.

-Que bien que te pillo – le dijo Joey el al verlo.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo Gato divertido.

-No tenía como avisarles pero reconocí a algunos de los amigos del jefes pero no creo que sepan del cuidador ni nada de eso – dijo el.

-Okey, apenas pueda le diré al Informante – dijo el gato naranja – Me dijo que tratara de pasar por la parte sur del lugar.

-¡Menos cuchicheo y más trabajo! – gritó el cocinero a unos metros de ahí. Ambos se separaron y siguieron en lo suyo.

* * *

-Todo perfecto chicas espero que todo salga bien dentro de diez minutos – dijo la instructora – Descansen

Después de transcurrido los minutos, las luces del escenario se apagaron y la canción comenzó lentamente de fondo apareciendo la cantante a paso corto. El tema al principio era tenue y lento que iba acompañado de un piano pareciendo melancólico pero después de varios párrafos salió el elenco uniéndose al ritmo que se volvía más rápida. Cada paso que ellas hacían iban a la par tanto a la canción como la cantante de forma armónica dando delicados volteretas y suaves giros, todo perfectamente sincronizado.

Kitty mientras daba unas vueltas miraba de reojo a Gato quien le sonría felizmente, ella le guió el ojo de forma traviesa y luego siguió con lo suyo ya que se acercaba el final. El grupo coreografía terminó de buena forma al igual que la cantante el número artístico.

Todos aplaudían dejando a todos contentos aunque en ese preciso instante el Informante estaba enviando señales la cual Noah captó, ni Kitty ni Claire se enteraron de la identidad del personaje pero esto se solucionó al ver a Noah enviándole la señal a su hermana quien asintió impersuasiblemente. Por suerte se dirigía al bar, es decir donde ella. El humano era delgado y de estatura media notándosele la buena vida.

Alice realizaba la bebida que le había solicitado y mientras él hablaba con un desconocido, la gata trataba de escuchar disimuladamente en caso de escuchar algo relevante. Pudo notar que estaba un poco ebrio ya que soltó que estaba cuidando a alguien pequeño y que estaba aburrido por ello.

Al confirmar la identidad del sujeto Alice fingió como si se hubiera tropezado con algo y manchó las vestimentas del humano. Una forma sutil de enviar un mensaje la cual Gato captó y le aviso de la misma forma al Informante.

-¡Oh que descuidada soy! ¡Discúlpeme señor! No vi esa cosa en el suelo! – se disculpó falsamente.

-No te preocupes – dijo de mala gana.

Señor, yo le ayudo venga por aquí para limpiarle – se ofreció Gato llevándolo para afuera y comenzó a secarle el líquido con su paño.

-Déjeme así, me tendré que ir. Gracias – dijo él.

-Pero no me tardaré, no tomará mucho tiempo – dijo el gato naranja haciendo tiempo.

Por otro lado Kitty, Noah y Claire estaban en los vestidores apartadas en un rincón.

-La mezcla de olores que hay aquí me tiene con unas nauses – comentó la embarazada agitando su mano por aire.

-Anda a tomar aire puro y deja a los demás que se encarguen del resto – le dijo Claire.

-Precisamente eso quería contarle. Desde este punto vamos a rastrear al sujeto a ver si damos con el paradero de la hija de Leon – dijo Noah.

-Vete con cuidado – le dijo la gata bicolor.

-Nosotros actuaremos normalmente, te cubriremos – le dijo Kitty, la asintió y se despidió con la mano antes de irse.

-Tendremos que hacer hora para irnos de aquí al menos que se apiaden de nosotras – dijo ella.

-¿Y si ocupamos de excusa a Joey por su herida? – preguntó Claire.

-¡Uy siempre tan atenta de él! – le bromeó.

-¡Kitty no seas pesada! – le acusó ella.

-Veamos que pasa – dijo ella aun riéndose – Quizás nos dejen irnos total ya hicimos lo que nos pidieron.

-¿Y lo demás? – preguntó Claire.

-No sé – dijo ella – Espérame aquí.

La gata salió de los camarines para hablar con el encargado del baile, le había costado encontrarlo ya que estaba pendiente de la cantante, por lo visto era un poco engreída y no le había dado tiempo para liberar a los demás de su trabajo.

Ya hecho esto Kitty se devolvió hacia los camarines y este pasaba cerca de la cocina. Para su fortuna se encontró con Gato, que era lo que ella quería, le sonrió y el devolvió el gesto luego el gato naranja la entró en la sala de preparación.

-¿Cómo está mi preciosa bailarina? – le preguntó acariciándole el rostro.

-Cansada – respondió ella - ¿Y tú?

-Bien pero cansado también, esto no es lo mío – dijo divertido – Recuérdame no aceptar estas cosas de nuevo.

-Claro, en especial si el mesero es el más guapo de todos que le miran con cara de pescado frito – bromeó ella causándole risa a Gato.

-¿Celosa? – preguntó divertido.

-Obvio, uno defiende lo suyo ¿o no? – Preguntó ella sonriendo – Soné como di fuera una enfermiza por los celos – dijo ella recapacitando ladeando la cabeza.

-No digas tonteras – dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Por si te hace sentir mejor varios de aquí se les caía la baba durante la coreografía y no fue agradable – dijo él y Kitty sonrió nuevamente. Le encantaba como buscaba la forma de hacerla sentir mejor.

-¡Hey! - le llamaron desde la cocina.

-¡Voy! – respondió Gato

-¿A qué hora te iras de aquí? A nosotras nos dejaron ir – preguntó la gata.

-No tengo idea, ni Joey y yo no podemos irnos aún tenemos que cubrir al Informante – respondió – Mañana en la tarde nos traerán novedades.

-Entonces ¿Nos vemos en la casa? –preguntó un tanto apenada.

-O en la pieza si prefieres – dijo pícaramente.

-Ya veremos – dijo ella riendo – Adiós – agregó dándole un rápido beso.

* * *

Kitty se fue a encontrarse a encontrarse con Claire y se marcharon del lugar. Llegaron a la casa y lo primero que hicieron fue tumbarse en el sofá muy agotadas, de hecho solo se tomaron una taza de leche y se fueron a acostar cada una en su respectiva habitación. Kitty intentó quedarse despierta para esperar a Gato pero le fue imposible, sus ojos se cerraban por si solo hasta que el sueño le ganó.

Gato al entrar a la habitación nuevamente observó cómo dormía Kitty, él se sacó todos sus accesorios y se recostó al lado de ella abrazándola quedándose dormido de inmediato.

* * *

Al día siguiente Gato y Kitty fueron a la oficina de los jefes apenas despertaron ya que necesitaban saber cuáles eran los siguientes pasos, se encontraron con Joey quien había retomado sus labores después de recuperarse de su herida.

-¿Saben qué es mala suerte? – preguntó el y los dos negaron.

-Preferí pasar la noche acá y de inmediato me mandaron a averiguar unos temas hoy a primera hora – dijo cobreado.

-Te dije que te quedaras en casa de Claire – le recordó Gato – Además ella pregunto mucho por ti – dijo con cierta malicia y Kitty soltó una pequeña risa.

Lo fulminó con la mirada - ¿Entremos? – preguntó el alzando una ceja.

-¿Sabes qué negarlo es peor? Debería asumirlo – dijo Kitty.

-Sí que interesante – dijo Joey rodando los ojos y la pareja reía.

Al momento de entrar, los jefes estaban esperando impacientemente.

-Buenas tardes- saludaron y la pareja devolvió el gesto – Iremos directamente al grano investigamos el tema de la máscara.

-Repasemos lo siguiente – dijo el humano – El solsticio y el festival van de la mano, eso será pasado mañana pero San Clemente queda un poco lejos así que tendrían que irse mañana por la noche.

-La máscara estará dentro de un expositor, sabemos cómo es así que conseguimos una réplica – dijo Leon sacándola del velador y la mostró – No es necesario explicar lo que deben hacer ¿o no?

-No, ya entendimos por donde va el asunto – dijo Gato.

-Pero hay un detalle- dijo el humano – El expositor estará en el centro de la fiesta y tendrá varios obstáculos, si o si tendrán que entrar a esa fiesta con esa pequeña dificultad.

-¿Alguna consulta? – preguntó Leon.

-Solo sobre el transporte – dijo Kitty.

-De eso no se preocupen, mañana a las dos de la madrugada estará el carruaje, servicio de ida y vuelta.

-¿Y Joey? – preguntó Gato.

-Por ahora queremos que investigue así que se quedará en Tres María – respondió el humano – se despidió.

-Adiós- le dijeron ambos.

Los tres salieron de la oficina y de la casa ya que Joey quería contarle algo.

-Me encontré con el Informante anoche mientras venia para acá, me mandé el tremendo susto, no sé cómo lo hacen para aparecerse de la nada – dijo él.

-Créeme que sabemos lo que sentiste – dijo Gato – En el trabajo pasado nos lo hacía todo el tiempo.

-Según él es su esencia – dijo Kitty.

-Desgraciado – dijo entrecerrando los ojos – El punto es que encontraron el lugar, está en una mansión en un pueblo cerca de aquí, el Informante me pidió que les dijera que urgentemente la reunión sería al medio día porque al parecer se marcharían mañana a primera hora y dará los detalles.

-¡Eso es en media hora! – dijo Kitty.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí – dijo el gato dorado.

* * *

Al entrar a la casa vieron a Claire preparando comida para recibir al grupo y por lo visto estaba haciendo mucho.

-¿Es mi idea o ya sabes que vendrán el grupo del Informante? – preguntó Kitty

-Sí, me contó Joey y- Claire se quedó en silencio comprendiendo que había hablado demás…

-Aah..Así que Joey te contó – dijo la gata oscura sonriendo.

-No nos malinterpreten, es que… ¿Se acuerdan que me mandaron temprano a investigar? Después pasé por aquí y le conté a Claire porque ustedes estaban durmiendo…

-¡Claro! Y ustedes se fueron tan rápido que no alcancé a avisarles – agregó la gata bicolor

-Si…seguro – dijo Kitty no creyéndole nada – Se han vuelto muy unidos ustedes dos, hizo mucho efecto que te cuidaran tan personalmente.

-Oye Kitty ¿Por qué no me cuidas de esa forma? – preguntó Gato con ánimos de seguirle el juego.

-¿Quieren cerrar sus bocotas? – le dijo Claire – Les falta innovar en su relación parece porque se están metiendo donde no hay nada metiches.

-Si supieras querida amiga – dijo ella.

-Ya, ya no me interesa nada de eso – dijo la gata bicolor tapándose los oídos.

Sus bromas fueron interrumpidas cuando sintieron que llamaron a la puerta. Eran el Informante y los demás le recibieron sirviendo la comida que había preparado Claire. Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados comenzaron a comer y a hablar.

-Chicos, tenemos muy poco tiempo para realizar el rescate, tiene que ser hoy- dijo el Informante.

-Averiguamos lo siguiente – agregó Noah – La encontramos…alcanzamos a verla unos minutos ya que la tienen resguardada, el lugar está vigilado por todos lados lo que hace difícil hacer un ataque frontal.

-Optaremos por el sigilo y de noche además que nos tome solo unos minutos – dijo el.

-Uff y a la madrugada tendremos que irnos – dijo Gato – A las 2 am precisamente.

-Trataremos de estar listos antes de la doce de la noche para que ustedes puedan ir sin problemas – dijo el Informante.

-El plan es este, un grupo de nosotros estará vigilando en los alrededores, ustedes dos entrarán a la mansión con cuidado, solo pueden noquear. Sacaran a la peque por una ventana que es el único punto ciego que encontramos, nosotros la recibiremos del otro lado y juntos la llevaremos a una casa donde Claire y Joey cuidaran de ella unos días hasta que se baje la guardia y después la traemos a Tres María.

Kitty miró de reojo a su amigo que estaba tiesa como piedra, rió por lo bajo antes de hablar -¿A qué hora iremos?

-En la tarde, no podemos perder mucho tiempo por lo que las intenciones de este tipo es llevársela mañana temprano- dijo el Informante – Chicos, la mentira que la han dicho a esa niña se termina hoy.

* * *

**Shan shan! Poco a poco se vuelve más emocionante y de aquí en adelante seguirá así :B Gracias por leer y esperaré ansiosa por sus reviews**

**¡Saludos!**


	9. El Rescate

**¡Hola mi gente querida! Espero que esten muy bien, aquí les traigo un largo capitulo para que se entretengan y disfruten :) ya falta un par de capítulos y estaría terminando este fic.  
**

**Trataré de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible pero tenganme paciencia que la universidad está siendo un problema succiona vida :c este viernes tengo la presentación del adelanto de mi tesis D: tengo miedo T_T**

**Sin más ¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: El rescate

El grupo completo iban camino al pueblo en una carreta que se consiguieron, quedaba a unas dos horas de Tres María, el paisaje cambiaba poico a poco, era más desértico y al momento que llegaron al lugar se notaba que era tranquilo, era pequeño pero tenía muchas casas de bonitos diseños como si fuera un sector de descanso.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando se bajaron de la carreta y partieron a la mansión siguiendo al Informante y al resto mientras que Alice llevó a Claire y Joey a la casa donde recibirían a la peque.

Por parte de Gato y Kitty pudieron observar la gran mansión desde una torre, era gigante y tenía un jardín enorme que estaba siendo vigilado al igual que el frontis de la casa.

-Tiene un punto ciego, si suben por ese árbol cercano a la ventana podrán entrar sin que lo vean al segundo piso pero deben tener cuidado, hay guardias en esa planta – dijo el Informante – Tienen que salir por ese mismo lugar.

La pareja asintió observando cuidadosamente los pasos que debían dar. Sin más vacilación comenzaron con el plan, los dos se acercaron corriendo con sus cuatro patas y saltaron el muro con facilidad, una vez en que estuvieron en el otro lado se escondieron en uno de los arbustos, Gato echó un vistazo para ver que no había peligro y siguieron hacia la siguiente zona, se dirigieron al árbol que subieron con rapidez hasta la altura de la ventana. Ambos estaban en la orilla de esta cada uno en un costado. Observaron que había cuatro guardias, uno estaba en el primer pasillo que pudieron ver, otro dos estaban más al fondo del primero cuidando una puerta; que suponían que la peque se encontraba ahí y el cuarto estaba en el pasillo del fondo dándole la espalda.

-Voy por el primero – susurró Kitty – Después nos encargamos de esos dos.

Ok, yo iré por el cuarto – dijo Gato asintiendo.

La gata entró con cuidado esperando que el guardia se diera la vuela y lo atacó pegándole con el mango de su cuchillo detrás de la cabeza desmayándose en el suelo. Kitty se encontró con el gato naranja y atacaron a los otros dos de una forma parecida, finalmente Gato atacó al último.

La zona estaba libre.

-Tenemos que ser precavidos, nos debemos ser brusco con ella – dijo el gato naranja la cual su novia asintió.

Gato tocó suavemente la puerta, luego de unos segundos respondió una tímida voz.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó.

La pareja se miraron y asintieron para ponerse de acuerdo para abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo, lo hicieron con sumo cuidado.

Vieron a la pequeña siamesa sentada en la orilla de su cama y cuando los vio se asustó escondiéndose detrás de un mueble.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –Preguntó ella – ¡Si no me dicen voy a gritar!

-Déjame esto a mi ¿Puedes vigilar afuera? – preguntó Gato a su ladrona en un susurro.

-Claro que sí, suerte – dijo besándole la mejilla tiernamente.

Él se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la siamesa con una gran distancia.

-¡Voy a gritar si siguen acá! – advirtió ella igual de asustada, el gato naranjo le sonrió levemente e hizo el gesto de silencio con su pata.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño- dijo calmado.

-Es mentira, usted tiene un arma – acusó ella apuntando a su espada.

-Si le paso mi arma a mi novia ¿Te quedarías más tranquila? – le dijo con tono suave. La pequeña asintió.

Gato le entregó su espada a Kitty y se devolvió.

-¿Lo ves? Vengo en son de paz – le contó - ¿Me dejas sentarme en el suelo? Quiero platicar contigo.

-Está bien – dijo con voz tímida y apenas asomándose de su escondite.

-Me presento, soy Gato con Botas y ella es Kitty Patitas Suaves, mi pareja – dijo enseñándole y la gata negra se asomó desde la puerta de afuera y le saludó con la mano sonriéndole –Nosotros trabajamos en ayudar a los demás, quiero que sepas que no te lastimaremos ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rue – le respondió no con tanta confianza

-Mira qué bonito nombre tienes Rue – le halagó y la peque sonrió levemente.

-Pero no puedo confiar en ustedes, _El_ dice que hay mucha gente mala allá afuera y que me quieren robar, me tengo que quedar aquí hasta que sea mayor – dijo ella a la defensiva.

-No es del todo cierto – dijo Gato apenado por el miedo que le han metido – Si te rodeas de gente que te quiere te protegerán y cuidarán.

-¿Y cómo mis padres? _El_ dice que me dejaron abandonada porque no me querían.

Al gato naranja le causó coraje escuchar eso trató de tomárselo con calma.

-¿Sabes qué? Uno no tiene que dejarse llevar por la primera cosa que te cuenten sin antes confirmarlo – dijo el – Nosotros hacemos eso, ayudamos a los demás a descubrir la verdad y por eso estamos aquí.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Rue.

-Sí, es más, si vienes con nosotros lo descubrirás, tengo a alguien que te puede ayudar con eso – le contó – Y si es así después puedo contarte unas historias si quieres.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó ella iluminándosele la cara -¡Me encanta escuchar historias!

Gato asintió confirmándole y ella aplaudió feliz.

-¿Y cómo cuáles? – preguntó curiosa-

-La historia de los tres frijoles ¿Lo conoces?

-¡Sí!- respondió emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa si te cuento que la vivimos?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Es mentira no puede ser! – dijo ella sin poder creérselo

-Kitty igual estuvo, te lo puede confirmar – dijo él.

-¡Es cierto! – respondió desde afuera Kitty.

-Wow ¿Y qué más? – preguntó ella interesada.

-Conocí a unos tres pequeños, los Tres Diablos, tienen la misma edad que tú, son buenos amigos míos- le contó.

-¡Genial! ¡Quiero escucharla! – dijo ella, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había salido de su escondite.

-Entonces…¿Vendrás con nosotros? Así podré contarte estas historias y conocerás unos buenos amigos nuestros.

-¡Ya!- dijo entusiasmada con la idea.

-Ven, súbete a mi espalda – le invitó, en un principio ella dudo pero luego fue donde Gato – Sujétate bien ¿Ok? – le pidió el y Rue asintió.

El gato naranja salió de la habitación encontrándose Kitty, los tres se marcharon por donde habían entrado corriendo rápidamente, después de pasar el resto de los obstáculo se encontraron con el Informante. Mientras escapaba hacia la casa donde le estaban esperando Gato iba contándole a Rue todos los detalles, quienes eran, que la protegerían y que se divertiría además de contarle que harían en los próximos días menos lo de su papá ya que no era el momento, iba a ser muy tosco en tan poco tiempo. Lo bueno es que la siamesa poco a poco iba confiando más pero se había apegado a Gato.

Una vez que entraron a la casa, Claire fue quien los recibió, al principio Rue no se dio del todo pero al ver que eran de confiar no tuvo mayores problemas, en especial con la gata bicolor quien le había preparado unos ricos muffins.

-Señorita Claire, usted cocina exquisito – dijo ella feliz comiendo – Mucha gracias, nunca había probado esto.

-No hay de que – le sonrió ella acariciándole su cabecita.

-Bueno pequeña Rue – le llamó Gato – Nosotros tenemos que irnos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella haciendo un puchero y poniéndose triste.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar algo pero volveremos pronto – le aseguró el.

-No quiero que se vayan- dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-Velo por este lado Rue, Joey y Claire te cuidaran, no te dejaran sola, ya verás que nos reuniremos en poco tiempo – agregó Kitty.

-¿No es mentira? – preguntó ella.

-No lo es, te lo prometemos – le dijo el gato naranja – Cuídate mucho, agradecemos que confiaras en nosotros- dijo el con una sonrisa y la peque se contagió, les dio un abrazo a cada uno.

La pareja se marchó dejando a Rue comiendo felizmente después que le prometieron lo anterior.

-Oye Rue – le llamó Claire - ¿Te gusta hacer algo en especial?

-Me gusta jugar en el jardín – dijo ella – Pero no me dejaban.

La gata bicolor se extrañó -¿Por qué no te dejaban?

-Porque _El_ me decía que afuera era peligroso y me podían secuestrar – respondió ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –Por eso siempre estaba en mi habitación pero me aburría mucho.

-¿Quién es _él_? – volvió a preguntar.

-No sé…nunca lo he visto pero por lo que me contó Alberto, el me rescató del abandono y por eso siempre estaba dándome órdenes y reglas. Solo con él hablaba – dijo ella un poco triste –Según lo que me decía es para cuidarme.

Claire la miró apenada, supo que le habían creado una mentira y le dolía ver que una niña tan pequeña estaba pasando por eso, era delicado el asunto.

-¡Ya pero no pongas esa carita! Olvidémonos de eso ¿Sí? – Le animó ella - ¿Quieres jugar a algo? – preguntó entusiasmada.

-¡Si, si! – respondió Rue levantándose de su silla.

-¿Te gusta las escondidas? – preguntó Joey quien apareció en la sala de estar.

-No – dijo ella amorrada.

-Es sencillo, no te preocupes – le dijo amablemente – Ustedes se esconden en algún lugar de la casa, yo contaré mientras lo hacen, a lo que llegue a veinte las buscare ¿Ok?

-¡Ya! – dijo muy feliz e ilusionada.

Así fue como empezaron a jugar con ella, decidieron distraerla lo máximo posible para que se fuera olvidando su antigua vida y de paso a que confiara más en ellos.

Se alegraban de escucharla reír…

* * *

Gato y Kitty iban en el carruaje camino a San Clemente, estaban sentados en la parte trasera e iban solos. El gato naranja pasó su brazo encima del hombro de ella, acurrucándose a la vez que apoyó su rostro suavemente en la cabeza de Kitty.

-¿Te he dicho lo increíble que eres? – le preguntó la gata.

-Sí, pero me encanta escucharlo por parte tuya – le dijo acariciándole la mano e hizo que se riera por lo dicho.

-Es que…estuviste excelente con Rue, creí que se nos saldría de las manos con lo asustada que estaba – dijo ella.

-Créeme que pensé en lo mismo – concordó – Menos mal que salió todo bien. Ella asintió.

\- Tampoco creí que vería tu lado paternal en vivo, imaginármelo ya era difícil – dijo ella bromeando. Gato rió

-Es que todo ese sufrimiento con los hijos de Shrek más lo tres Diablos han rendido sus frutos – dijo en el mismo tono de Kitty.

-¿Quién pensaría que el Amante Peludo tuviera su lado más blando? – dijo ella como si estuviera hablando con ella misma.

-Ah pero solo una ha conocido ese lado – dijo mirándole insinuantemente – Es un privilegio.

-Sí, es cierto, me siento honrada – dijo ella mirándole.

-¿Y tú de cuando aceptas una derrota? ¿Qué te traes entre manos? – preguntó observándola sospechosamente.

-Nada… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó inocente.

-Porque te conozco muy bien – dijo tocándole la nariz de forma juguetona.

-No estoy tramando nada, te lo juro – dijo riéndose.

-Y encima te ríes, te acusas sola – agregó Gato levantando una ceja.

La gata lo miró traviesa - ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Por tu cara en este preciso momento – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Kitty se sentó encima de él agarrando su rostro con las dos manos mirándole intensamente. Primero beso su mejilla derecha y luego la otra. Gato esperaba que ella lo besara en los labios pero no fue así, la gata se dirigió a su cuello haciendo un pequeño recorrido en él.

-Detente – le dijo apenas – Mira que después no me hago cargo de las consecuencias.

La gata se separó de su cuello sonriendo de forma juguetona -Sería una pena no estar en otro lugar – dijo suavemente y antes de bajarse le mordió el cuello. Gato intentó alejarse por las cosquilla que le había provocado, él no se dio cuenta que se había alejado un buen tanto de la orilla del asiento y cayó al piso de la carroza.

La gata se largó a reír al igual que su novio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte? – preguntó entre risas aun sin levantarse.

-No- respondió – Ves que tramabas algo.

-¿Y desde cuando esto es tramar algo? – Volvió a preguntar -Solo estoy aprovechando estos momentos contigo.

-No hay caso contigo – dijo negando con la cabeza.

La gata se levantó y ayudó a su novio a pararse sentándose nuevamente, se acomodaron y hablaron otro tanto antes de quedarse dormidos.

0El pueblo San Clemente era enorme y tenía muchos aires festivos, a pesar que era temprano las personas estaban adornando todas las calles con banderines y globos. También estaban instalándose mucho puestos con máscara y puestos de comidas.

Pasaron por la plaza y ambos pudieron ver que estaban armando una especie de laberinto, también alcanzaron a ver una pancarta de la máscara promocionándole y llamando a la gente a visitarla.

La pareja hizo hora para poder universo al festival, cada uno llevaba un morral para llevar las cosas pero Gato llevaba la réplica de la máscara. También compraron unas de estas para ellos y poder unirse a las festividades, la zona de plaza estaba repleto de gente con máscara puesta y se encontraba el laberinto además alrededor de este había una infinidad de puesto y gente.

La idea del laberinto es que debías entrar con alguien y luego te separaban, la idea es que cada uno fuera por camino distinto y al final de este recorrido te dirige a otra zona donde los que lograban superar esta etapa, te juntaban en este sitio junto al resto que superaron el reto y ahí debías re encontrarte con tu pareja (Si no tenía conseguías una momentáneamente) y así podrían visitar la dichosa máscara)

Tanto Gato y Kitty le había agradado la idea de la prueba, así se distraían un poco, prefirieron entrar de inmediato para que no se juntara más gente.

Al principio Gato había ido con cuidado pero al ver que los demás se lo tomaban con diversión se relajó. Avanzaba trotando y por mucho que decían que era mejor ir por la derecha en esta ocasión no fue así, pudo notar que varios tomaba ese camino y luego se devolvían, él fue por el otro lado y le dio resultados.

Finalmente salió y comenzó a buscar a Kitty. Tardó varios minutos en reconocer esos ojos azules.

-Debo reconocer que eso fue divertido – dijo ella agitada de tanto correr y buscar.

-Sí, nos hacía falta cosas como esta – dijo el de la misma forma.

-Un respiro literalmente – Kitty dijo.

Gato asintió - ¿Vamos al siguiente paso?

-Vamos – dijo ella tomándole de la mano.

Se acercaron al mostrador donde le dieron las indicaciones, una vez que entraron a la zona del expositor antes de eso debía hacer una fila además que tenía solo cinco minutos para verlo (ya que para ellos era algo sagrado) después de esto entraría a otro laberinto que los llevaría a otro sector donde debían hacer lo mismo que antes, con la etiqueta que le daría después de la exposición podían entrar a una zona exclusiva y si no querían podían salir del lugar.

Ellos estaba en la cola de espera, les faltaba solo dos pareja para entrar.

-Hay que ser rápidos, no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Kitty susurrando al oído.

-Todavía ni sabemos cómo es la seguridad de eso – agregó el.

-Es cierto…-concordó ella.

-Ya veremos como la hacemos – dijo ato actuando normal al ver que se acercaron al guardia ya que quedaron los primeros de la fila.

Pasado los cinco minutos entraron ellos, el salón lucia hermoso, estaba bien adornados, las paredes repletas de pinturas relacionada con la máscara y también tenía varios panfletos sobre la historia de este. En el medio del lugar se encontraba el expositor, era cuadrado y de vidrio que estaba encima de un soporte adornado con unas telas rojas y doradas. Dentro del expositor se encontraba el particular objeto, tenía incrustado piedras preciosas y una especie de cerámica.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo observando ya que se dedicaron en buscar alguna compuerta por donde sacarla.

-Les aviso que les queda dos minutos – anunció el vigilante desde afuera.

-Hay que apresurarse – dijo Kitty.

-Aquí lo encontré – dijo su novio levantando la tela donde pudieron ver un candado y la compuerta, estaba en la base del expositor.

La gata sostuvo la tela mientras Gato forcejeaba el candado con su uña. Rápidamente cedió y abrieron la puerta pequeña permitiéndole bajar el soporte de la máscara. Kitty sacó el objeto con cuidado para que no se notara que alguien anduvo metiendo manos allí luego puso la réplica con el mismo cuidado dejando todo en su lugar.

-¡Listo! ¡Se acabaron los cinco minutos! – gritaron desde afuera nuevamente.

La pareja salió disimulados por la salida que era por el otro lado donde los llevaría al nuevo laberinto.

-Nos vemos en el otro lado – dijo Gato dando un pequeño beso en su boca y ella guió el ojo al alejarse.

A Kitty le pareció más sencillo este nuevo reto que el anterior ya que pudo cruzarlo sin mayores problemas. Además de eso había una mayor cantidad de gente en la zona de reencuentro. La gata estaba en el medio de la gente buscando con la mirada a Gato pero no lo conseguía.

-Hasta que por fin pude encontrarte después de tanto tiempo – le dijo un desconocido por la espalda, Kitty se extrañó dándose la vuelta.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó ella.

-¿No reconoces ni siquiera por mi voz? – preguntó el.

-Creo que se está confundiendo con alguien – le dijo al gato desconocido, él se rió como si se tratara de una broma.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó molesta por su actitud.

-No puedo creer que aún me reconozcas – le dijo – Me ofendes.

Kitty miraba el extraño y negaba con la cabeza además estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo miró con mala cara.

-Incluso te vi ese día que traías esa bufanda azul, lucias hermosa – dijo él.

A la gata no le estaba dando buena espina, no le estaba agradando porque se estaba comportando como un psicópata.

-¿Puede decirme de una maldita vez quién eres? – dijo enfadada con tanto misterio.

-Te doy una pista y lo averiguaras sola – dijo el desconocido – Se te ha caído algo, te ayudará a recordar – agregó el con aire de irse – Antes que se me olvide, solo quiero recordarte que te estaré vigilando y prontamente nos estaremos viendo las caras, falta muy poco.

Kitty entrecerró los ojos de forma desconfiada y al mirar al suelo le llamó la atención un brillo que había ahí y antes de recogerlo levantó la vista pero el desconocido se había ido.

La gata miró extrañada y luego prestó atención al particular brillo, se agachó para recogerlo mirándolo con detenimiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al reconocerlo y soltó la joya del puro reflejo.

-Oh no…- dijo ella casi en un susurro llevándose una mano a su boca, no podía creerlo.

-¿Kitty?- preguntó Gato cuando por fin pudo encontrarla y al verla en ese estado corrió a su lado - ¿Qué te sucede?

Pero ella no respondía, seguía pegada observando consternada el objeto en el suelo.

-¿Kitty? – Le llamó nuevamente – Vamos no me asustes – le pidió él. Al ver que no obtuvo respuesta la agitó suavemente para sacarla del trance.

-Por favor respóndeme ¿Qué te pasa? – insistió.

-El…el no me dejará tranquila Gato y después de tanto años…- dijo angustiada. Nunca la había visto así – Vámonos de aquí por favor – le pidió.

-Saldremos de aquí pero debes contarme qué te sucedió - le dijo Gato.

-Sí pero no aquí – dijo ella mirando a todos lados perseguida. Gato la tomó de la mano y salieron rápidamente del alboroto. Una vez que se alejaron de la plaza escondiéndose en un lugar apartado.

El gato naranja tomó de los hombros a Kitty y la sentó en una caja, aun la tenía perdida.

-Aquí estamos a salvo – le dijo suavemente – Ahora cuéntame.

Kitty respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

_"Esto pasó cuando recién estaba agarrando fama por mis labores de ladrona, en ese entonces era muy novata aun. Me habían contactado una de las familias pudiente de ese sector y tenía que ser discreta, ya sabes por la reputación y nadie debía enterarse._

_Mi trabajo era simple, tenía que robar una tontera que era muy influyente entre la gente, como siempre la paga era excelente y acepté, no me tomo mucho tiempo y a la mañana siguiente ya estaba en la casa para recibir mi dinero. Ahí vivían humanos y gatos, así que pensé que iría la criada o algo por el estilo pero me equivoqué, fue Marcus…un tipo que se creía un poco más que un príncipe en esa época._

_-Buen trabajo – me dijo al cruzar la puerta – Sabía que no nos defraudarías señorita…_

_-Kitty es mi nombre – le respondí toscamente, su falsa simpatía no me convenció de nada._

_-Tranquila, no quise ofenderla – me dijo sonriendo y levantando las manos._

_-Aquí está lo que me pidieron – dije dejando el objeto sobre la mesa._

_-Ah...directo al grano – me dijo riéndose de mis acciones al parecer._

_El dejó la bolsa que contenía mi paga en la mesa, al querer recogerla él me tomó la mano de forma brusca._

_-Antes de que te vayas y aprovechando las circunstancias de que estamos solo…- me dijo insinuante._

_-Suéltame – le interrumpí quitando mi mano para soltarme de él, tomé mi paga y fui directo a la puerta pero el muy insistentemente se interpuso en mi camino._

_-¿Has escuchado esas historias de que las princesas siempre se enamoran de alguien inferior? Este es lo mismo solo que los papeles están invertidos – me dijo._

_-Estás loco – le espeté, no daba crédito a las locuras de ese tipo._

_-De amor querida – le dijo – Pues bien, eres grandiosa desde que te vi aquel día supe que eras la elegida…- dijo acercándose y puso un diminuto anillo frente a mi rostro para que lo viera._

_-Te propongo que te quedes y te cases conmigo, ya verás cómo cambiará tu vida – me dijo como si fuera una orden._

_Lo miré sorprendida ¡No podía creer lo que escuchaba!_

_-Te repito, estás loco, ni siquiera me conoces y tampoco quiero que lo hagas ¡Déjame en paz! – reclamé dando un zarpazo en su mano haciendo que cayera el anillo._

_-Seremos una gran familia, nos reconocerán en todos lados – me insistió – Llevaras una buena vida y lo nuestro será hermoso._

_-¿Qué no entiendes? – Le dije enfadada -¡No quiero, no me interesa ni propuesta ni tus ambiciones! – Le espeté - ¡No seas ridículo solo me viste una vez como para estar diciendo esas estupideces! – grité sin paciencia._

_De pronto el me empujó hacia la pared muy brusco aprisionándome contra él, comenzó a besarme sin mi voluntad y recorrió parte de mi cuerpo con sus mano, yo luchaba con soltar ese agarre, me estaba causando repulsión su forma de ser además de tenerlo tan cerca me asqueaba pero tampoco iba a dejar que me pasara algo por muy novata que fuera._

_Finalmente logré acertarle un rodillazo en su estómago alejándolo de mí._

_El me miró enfadado - ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Cualquiera le gustaría estar en tu lugar!_

_-No es el caso imbécil – le dije emputecida. Me di la vuelta para irme pero él se abalanzó sobre mí, antes que pudiera agarrarme me volteé rápidamente golpeándole sus partes. Volví a recoger mi paga ya que se había caído con el forcejeo, por fin pude escapar de ahí._

_Al salir le escuché gritar._

_-¡Ya verás! ¡Quieras o no estarás conmigo! "_

-Ese estúpido se obsesionó conmigo Gato…me persiguió por todos lados incluso ofreció paga si me atrapaban con vida, me buscaban por muchos lugares y huía todo el tiempo, no pude trabajar por un buen tiempo y tuve que ocultarme desapareciendo del mapa. Fue una época muy dura, fue ahí cuando conocí a Claire, ella me ayudó a esconderme y sanarme unas heridas que conseguí por escaparme – contó ella – Pasó un año más o menos antes de poder retomar mis cosas.

Gato la miraba consternado por lo escuchado, él tomó sus manos y depositó un cálido beso.

-¿Por qué no me contaste esto? – preguntó suavemente.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo que le reste importancia, nunca creí que volvería ese idiota – respondió – De hecho hasta lo había olvidado – dijo mirando al suelo.

El gato naranja abrazó cariñosamente brindándole todo el apoyo posible, el acarició su nuca a la vez que ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Gato miraba enfurecido al horizonte como si ese desgraciado se encontrase ahí.

No dejaría que le hiciera daño a su quería ladrona, no mientras él estuviera al lado de ella.

Ahora comprendía todo.

-Fue el – dijo el gato naranja – El separó nuestros caminos

-Así es – asintió ella – Pero no tenemos idea donde esta y es posible que en este momento nos esté persiguiendo incluso vigilando- dijo un poco ansiosa.

-Tranquila – le dijo continuando con la caricia.

Kitty no podía, en ese instante sentía que como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, aquellas noches en vela por estar atenta ya que podían atacar para llevársela, viviendo a la defensiva, cada día era horrible sentirse de esa manera.

-Gato quiero irme de aquí – dijo ella – Por favor, me sentiría más segura en la casa de Claire.

Él se separó de ella y pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos, fue un cambio radical a lo que ella estaba en la mañana y le dolía verla en ese estado. Sabía que Kitty podía enfrentarse a cualquier situación pero ese asunto le afectó.

-Claro que nos iremos – le dijo seguro – Pero oye…no te angusties, nos tenemos el uno al otro, no estás sola en esta ocasión – agregó – Recuerda, tu eres mucho más fuerte que él, no dejes que eso recuerdos te flaqueen, si él te ve así con mayor razón intentará hacer algo.

La gata lo miró, le encontró la razón y sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué haría sin ti Gato? – preguntó con voz baja.

El tan solo la contempló profundamente y besó su frente de forma afectuosa.

-Vámonos de aquí – le dijo Gato y ella asintió.

* * *

Llegaron a casa de Claire temprano por la mañana, ambos se sorprendieron de encontrar a los dos y a Rue ahí ya que se suponía que volverían después, descubrieron que tuvieron que adelantar el regreso porque estaban dando vuelta todo ese pueblo en busca de la peque.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes que él fue causante de todo?- dijo Claire sonando alterada – Kitty ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor, ya no estoy tan ansiosa – dijo con más animo – Gato es muy sabio ¿Lo sabias? – agregó.

-Y encantador – dijo él.

-Sí también- dijo ella rodando los ojos – Al principio me asuste pero al hablarlo pude reponerme.

-Me alegro escuchar eso – dijo ella -¿Te contó que ahí nos conocimos? Ella estaba escapando y la encontré malherida en un callejón, menos mal que fue así sus heridas estaban del terror de lo infectadas que estaban, llevaba varios días sin ser tratadas.

-Eso no me lo había contado con tanto detalle – dijo él.

-Sí…al recuperarse me habló de lo que había pasado y con Mike lo ayudamos – agregó.

-Uf…realmente fueron días difíciles – Que bueno que me topé con los indicados.

-Es cierto – dijo su amiga -¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Eso estábamos hablando pero sería ideal hablar con el Informante, él puede ayudarnos con esto.

-Si- concordó Claire – Pero volverán después de unos días, tendremos que esperar.

-Entonces así será – dijo la gata oscura – Enfoquémonos en cuidar a Rue.

-A propósito de Rue ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Gato.

-Está con Joey, le está mostrando la casa – respondió Claire – No alcanzó a conocerla anoche por lo tarde que llegamos y ella se quedó dormida.

-¿Y qué tal les va? ¿Cómo lo ha tomado? – preguntó nuevamente.

-Está muy regalona, nos hemos dedicado a distraerla y mucho menos tocar ese tema – le dijo la gata bicolor – No se me ha despegado, es un amor – le respondió ensoñadora.

-Te está yendo excelente con la práctica de mamá y papá – le bromeó su amiga.

-Ya empezaste…- dijo ella mirándola mal.

De pronto llegó la pequeña y apenas vio a Gato se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Tío Gato! – Gritó ella emocionada abalanzándose a los brazos del gato naranja - ¡Qué bueno que regreso! ¡Le eché mucho de menos! – Dijo ella enterneciendo al resto luego se dirigió a Kitty – Muchas gracias por traerme aquí.

-No hay de qué – le dijo la gata – Te dijimos que te ayudaríamos.

-¡Sí! Aunque Alberto debe estar buscándome supongo – dijo ella ladeando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso, deja eso atrás, ahora comienza otra etapa en tu vida – le dijo Gato - ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?

Rue asintió con una amplia sonrisa - ¡Quiero jugar!

Así fue como comenzó otra ronda de juegos para ella, se alegraban de verla tan feliz y riendo de cada cosa que pasaba.

Los días posteriores fueron igual de tranquilo, incluso se arriesgaron a llevarla a las afuera de Tres María donde todo había comenzado. La felicidad que le provocó era inmensa ya que ella no había salido al exterior en meses, todo le parecía nuevo. El grupo se estaban encariñando con ella, era muy dulce incluso Claire la estaba queriendo como si fuera su hija y no se le despegaba de su lado, ella junto a Gato le contaba cuentos e historias también le preparaba cosas ricas y la hacía dormir cada noche.

En cuanto al Informante y los demás retomaron sus labores ya que eran el doble. Optaron que le contarían a Rue sobre su vida y su padre a lo que volvieran así les daría tiempo a que la peque se acostumbrara a ellos y depositara su confianza.

Además esperaron a que se calmara las cosas con la competencia y ver cómo reaccionarían con la pérdida de Rue. Tanto Gato, Kitty y Joey iban diariamente donde los jefes y desde el asunto de las máscara no han vuelto a rastrear nuevos objetos porque supuestamente estaban en receso y se decía que las reglas del juegos cambiarían la cual Leon temía por la vida de su hija.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si :3 esperaré sus cariñosos reviews, gracias Sebas GG por siempre estar presente aunque echo de menos a los demás :c y también agradezco al resto de los lectores anónimos por leerme ¡Saludos cariñosos!**


	10. Desenlace Parte I

**¡Hola gente! Vengo de pasadita a dejarle el capítulo porque estoy haciendo un trabajo de la universidad y vengo en modo ninja D: ya que en la semana se me hará díficil hacerme el tiempo de actualizar TT_TT estamos empapelado de trabajos relacionado a la tesis T_T (Cómo me arriepiento haber dicho de pequeña que quería ser adulta para más independecia xD pobre ilusa :v)**

**¡Saludos, los quiero un montón y muchisima gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios!¡Les deseo una hermosa semana!**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Desenlace Parte I  


_"Rue se encontraba en su antigua habitación, se desesperó porque se suponía que estaba con Claire y no ahí. Asustándose mucho más al descubrir que estaba encerrada y todo estaba oscuro._

_-¿Tío Gato? –Preguntó ella llamándolo -¿Tía Claire? – dijo buscando a ciega._

_De pronto abrieron la puerta bruscamente, haciendo sobresaltar a la pequeña siamesa, era Alberto._

_-¡¿Por qué te escapas?! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso? – le regañó enojado._

_-Lo sé – dijo mirando al suelo con voz tímida y a punto de llorar._

_-Entonces ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Volvió a regañarla -¡¿Qué no ves todo el esfuerzo que hacemos por ti?!_

_-Es que me aburro mucho aquí – dijo sollozando – Quiero hacer cosas nuevas y conocer lugares._

_-No sacas nada con llorar – le dijo el no importándole lo que había dicho Rue – Sabes que no está permitido que salgas, no me haré responsable si El te regala por ahí – regañó duramente. La pena no pudo con la peque y comenzó a llorar – Estas castiga hasta nuevo aviso – agregó yéndose de ahí._

* * *

Claire se encontraba a solas con Joey en el comedor, ella le había insistido en que se quedara a comer algo ya que no había comido nada durante el día.

Últimamente esos dos se habían vuelto muy amigos y de hecho hasta la misma Rue pensaba que estaban juntos y como se lo negaron, la siamesa esperaba que pronto lo estuvieran para que fuera sus padres adoptivos. Esto hizo sonrojar varias veces a Claire no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a eso.

Joey observaba a la gata bicolor mientras ella hacia unas cosas.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? – dijo Claire al darse cuenta.

-¿Por qué? – dijo relajado Joey.

-Me pone…nerviosa – respondió sinceramente.

-Solo te admiro, es decir, no me malinterpretes pero eres muy especial, no dudas en ayudar al resto y haces de todo para que a nadie le falte nada – dijo el gato de tonos dorado – Ni hablar lo que has logrado con Rue.

Claire se tapó la cara de vergüenza, era obvio que ella le gustaba y escucharle decir esas cosas le ponía aún más nerviosa además que no sabía por qué le causaba ese efecto en ella, solía ser más... ¿Valiente?

-Gracias…no sé qué decir realmente – dijo ella – Solo que me nace ser así.

-Está bien – dijo sonriéndole – Quería que lo supieras.

La gata le sonrió – Es lindo de tu parte, la verdad es que nunca me lo habían dicho.

-Siempre hay una primera vez – le dijo devolviendo el gesto – Pero…te propongo algo.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó.

-A lo que termine todo esto… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Claire quedó helada y antes que pudiera responder, ella escuchó un llanto y pisadas de alguien en el pasillo, la gata bicolor se dio vuelta y descubrió que era Rue.

-Mi niña ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. Rue se abrazó fuertemente a ella llorando desconsoladamente.

-Tuve una pesadilla – respondió sollozando –Creí que había vuelto con ellos…y me castigaban porque me escapé – contó tristemente – Parecía muy real Tía Claire, no quiero volver con ellos, quiero quedarme con ustedes, soy muy feliz aquí – agregó escondiendo su cara en hombro de la gata bicolor – No dejen que me lleve – dijo asustada.

-Tranquila – le dijo acariciando su cabecita – Eso no va pasar, estarás aquí con nosotros y te protegeremos – le aseguró mientras la pequeña Rue seguía llorando en sus brazos – Oye…- le llamó suavemente para que la mirara, al hacerlo Claire secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos – No llores más, mira que luce mejor esa linda sonrisa que tienes – le sonrió tiernamente.

-Es que tuve mucho miedo por eso no pude evitar llorar – dijo con voz más calmada.

-No pasa nada – le aseguró -¿Qué te parece si te preparo un vaso de leche y dormimos en mi pieza?

-Está bien – asintió levemente y poco más alegre.

-Siéntate un rato y espérame – le dijo ella.

-Ehm – dijo Joey – Será mejor que me vaya, después hablamos – dijo el gato dorado acercándose a las dos para despedirse.

-¿Mañana vendrá a jugar? – preguntó Rue.

-Obvio que sí, además de eso te traeré algo – le respondió acariciando su cabeza y a Rue se le cambió la cara a una de curiosidad.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó ella.

-Es sorpresa – le respondió sonriéndole – Bien, me iré que descansen bien.

-Adiós – le respondieron ambas.

Una vez que se fue, Claire tenía lista el tazón de leche caliente y tomó de la mano a Rue para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Tía Claire…¿Sabe qué? Pienso que Tío Joey le gustas – le dijo sinceramente.

-Ay Rue que cosas dice – le dijo Claire un tanto nerviosa.

-Es verdad, la forma que la mira es muy tierno – dijo ella subiéndose a la cama una vez que llegaron.

La gata bicolor se llevó una mano a la cara, no puede ser que ella también se unió al clan de molestarla con Joey..

-¿Por casualidad Kitty no te dijo nada? – dijo levantando una ceja.

-No – dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa.

-Estas igual que ella…- rodó los ojos – Ya…toma tu leche que se enfriara – dijo pasándole la taza y la peque le recibió y bebió un par de sorbos.

-Si ella ve lo mismo y yo igual… ¿No cree que tenemos razón? – preguntó de forma inocente y continuó bebiendo.

-Si te digo que sí ¿Me dejarás tranquila? – preguntó Claire.

-No- le respondió riéndose.

-Traviesa – le dijo y ella continuó con su alegre risa.

-¿Se habrá enojado Tío Joey? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza Rue.

-¿Por qué se enojaría? – le respondió Claire curiosa.

-Es que ustedes estaban a solas y creo que interrumpí algo ¿O no? – dijo la peque.

-Ay Dios... qué haré contigo…- dijo entre risa y llevándose la mano en la cara nuevamente – No mi pequeña intrusa, no pasa nada.

-Bu…- dijo ella amorrada dejando la raza en el velador junto a la cama, ya se lo había terminado y bostezó ampliamente.

-Ven, recuéstate mejor, estás muerta de sueño – dijo Claire, la siamesa se acomodó a su lado, la gata bicolor pasó su brazo para que estuviera mejor, luego apagó la vela que estaba a su costado.

-¿Tía Claire? – preguntó Rue

-Dime – le contestó.

-¿Por qué esas personas me mentían? Ellos me contaron que el exterior solo existía maldad y ahora que estoy con ustedes veo que no es así – dijo ella.

-Hay cosas que aún no puedo contar, pero te prometo que lo haremos – dijo ella – Lo que sí puedo decirte es que esa gente no quería que vieras la verdad porque con lo inteligente que eres te darías cuenta de todo, mientras más ignorante eras mejor para ellos – dijo ella.

-Que malos son – dijo ella apenada.

-Exacto – concordó – Pero no te atormentes con eso, lo importante es el presente.

-Gracias Tía Claire, la quiero mucho – dijo ella.

-Yo igual – dijo besándole la cabeza – Ahora duerme que ya es tarde.

-¿Me puede contar un cuento? – preguntó tiernamente.

-Está bien – accedió.

La gata bicolor comenzó a contar la historia, de vez en cuando preguntaba algo para percatarse si se había dormido y a medida que transcurría la historia la voz de la peque cada vez era más soñolienta hasta que finalmente se quedó plácidamente dormida al igual que Claire.

* * *

Joey, al día siguiente fue temprano a comprar el regalo que le había prometido a Rue y después fue a la oficina de los jefes, una que vez que llegó ahí encontró la puerta cerrada, ellos estaba en reunión con alguien, llamándole la atención. Decidió tratar de escuchar lo que hablaban pero lo único que oía eran murmullos, había una voz que se le hacía familiar…

"Ok, adiós" – dijo esa voz.

El gato de tonos dorados se echó para atrás para apoyarse en la pared y aparentar una actitud normal, el sujeto que salió de dicha habitación era un gato y lo miró con indiferencia, se notaba altanero y que también pertenecía a esas "razas" privilegiadas, no lo pudo identificar.

-Joey, menos mal que apareciste en el momento oportuno – dijo Leon desde la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el.

-Necesito que avises a Gato y Kitty que vayan a un encuentro, los quiero aquí en un par de horas.

-Se puede saber ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó.

-Es sobre la competencia, habrá una reunión porque al parecer habrá alguna rebelión, solo es para averiguar y estar al tanto – respondió el humano.

Dicho esto, el asintió y se despidió de ellos ya que no tenía más que hacer ahí.

* * *

-¿Cómo que aún no has desayunado? – le retó Claire – ¡Es casi el medio día!

-No alcancé – le dijo el gato dorado sin ninguna otra excusa.

-¡Hola Tío Joey! – le abrazó Rue y el correspondió el abrazo y miró a una molesta Claire quien tenía las manos en la cintura.

-Hola peque – le dijo el - ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien – respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me alegro – le dijo Joey – Ahora cierra los ojos – agregó y la siamesa así lo hizo, le entregó su regalo en sus manos y de inmediato abrió los ojos.

-¡Un peluche! ¡Qué lindo! – dijo apapachando el nuevo juguete - ¡Muchas gracias, está precioso!

-De nada – le dijo feliz al verla emocionada.

En ese momento justo entró Gato y Kitty a la sala de estar y la pequeña se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Mamá y papá se están peleando! – acusó la pequeña con cierta travesura.

-¿Quién? – preguntó el gato naranja confundido al igual que Kitty.

-Tía Claire está retando a Tío Joey porque no desayunó – le contó a ambos.

Kitty no pudo evitar carcajearse contagiándole la risa a su novio mientras que Joey miró hacia un lado un tanto avergonzado y Claire se mandó un palmazo en la frente.

-Cuánto sabe esta chiquilla – dijo la gata oscura dando los "cincos" con la pequeña Rue – Tu sabes que los niños dicen la verdad ¿o no?

-Cállate Kitty – le dijo su amiga.

-¿Por qué tan malhumorada? – le dijo con cierta cizaña y con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Rue creí que estabas de mi lado, me has condenado – le dijo la gata bicolor.

-Estoy del lado de la verdad – dijo ella tiernamente.

-Muchas gracias – dijo con ironía.

-No hay de que – agregó Rue.

Luego de la ronda de bromas, el grupo completo se sentó en la mesa a comer algo, Joey aprovechó de poner al día sobre los planes de los jefes a la pareja así que pronto se tuvieron que ir.

Resulta que apenas la pareja llegó a la oficina, de inmediato lo mandaron en una carreta a la zona de la reunión, a esa altura ya era de tarde pero aún no llegaban a su destino.

Kitty iba mirando pensativa por la ventana y Gato la contemplaba.

-¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó el haciendo que ella se sobresaltara levemente, le había pillado despistada.

-Ah…es que siento que cada vez que salimos de Tres María me siento…expuesta – dijo ella – Recuerdo esa vez que del pueblo, la gente de Marcus siempre me encontraban, ahora siento lo mismo – contó – Además es raro que nos envíen a esto después de varios días de inactividad ¿O no?

-Sí, en eso tienes razón y en esta ocasión Joey no nos acompaña – concordó el, Gato tomó la mano con cariño acariciando el dorso -No te preocupes de Marcus, ese mal nacido está planeando algo pero no ha hecho nada porque estamos juntos y complica actuar – le dijo.

-Arg…me siento como esas princesas en apuro – dijo cabreado.

-Te equivocas, yo diría que eres más una guerrera que una princesa – le dijo – Te agobias porque no te gusta sentirte insegura.

-Siempre dando en el punto – dijo apoyándose en su hombro cariñosamente.

-Mi idea es siempre hacerte sonreír – le dijo – No contaba que un psicópata arruinara mis planes – dijo bromeando.

\- Sí… yo tampoco – dijo Kitty – O sea…me perdió el rastro hace mucho…lo que me intriga es como deshacernos de él o enfrentarlo…y mientras más tiempo pasa más se nos acerca – dijo un tanto ansiosa – Me da miedo que te haga algo, sería mi culpa.

Gato tomó las mejilla de Kitty para que le mirara directamente a los ojos, nuevamente pudo ver nerviosidad en esos orbes azules que tanto le encantaban.

-Ya veremos como solucionaremos eso mi señorina…pero tienes que tener claro es que no es tu culpa, no te sientas así en caso que me pasara algo – dijo el – Nos tnemos el uno al otro y con eso estamos más que seguros – agregó – Recuerda que somos un equipo y también tenemos un buen grupo de amigos que nos respalda.

-Si es cierto – dijo sonriendo levemente, después de eso ambos se dieron un profundo beso pero no pudieron continuarlo ya que la carreta se detuvo bruscamente.

* * *

Joey había salido a comprar unas cosas que le había pedido Claire porque ella no podía salir con Rue.

Él iba pensativo porque ella aun no le daba respuesta a lo que le había preguntado la noche anterior. Joey no se iba con rodeos, tenía claro y asumido que le gustaba la gata bicolor contando que el resto del grupo ya se había dado cuenta de la atracción de ellos dos solo se preguntaba porque ella actuaba tan… ¿Nerviosa?

El gato dorado estaba pagando unas verduras y repentinamente sintió una presencia detrás de él eran dos hombres corpulento con cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Necesitan algo señores? – preguntó normalmente.

-Vendrás con nosotros, tu sabes de algo que fue nos fue robado – dijo uno.

El gato ingles pudo reconocer que era uno de los vigilante de esa mansión donde tenían a Rue…El entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que se equivocaron, no tengo nada que ver con eso, soy un simple extranjero – dijo haciendo notar su acento.

El vio que no le creyeron nada y en un momento de silencio aprovechó de botar un montón de sandias y distraerlo. Con rapidez comenzó a correr entre el gentío y creando más distracción en el camino, una vez que pudo deshacerse de ellos. Se fue directo a casa de Claire tocando la puerta con suma urgencia.

La gata bicolor abrió la puerta encontrándose a un agitado Joey, el entró velozmente.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó asustada al verlo en ese estado.

-Tenemos que irnos pero ya – respondió – Están buscando a Rue, no sé cómo supieron que está acá pero me ubicaron, no cabe duda que vendrá para esta casa – contó y Claire se llevó las manos a la boca por el asombro – Agarra lo primordial y vámonos de este pueblo – dijo con urgencia.

Justamente en ese instante Rue estaba entrando donde estaban ellos y escuchó lo que pasaba, quedó como piedra y no se tardó en aparecer las primeras lágrimas.

-No quiero que me lleven – dijo con voz ahogada.

Claire fue donde ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-No dejaremos que eso pase ¿Ok? – le aseguró – Quédate con Joey, iré a buscar unas cosas para irnos.

La gata bicolor partió por un morral donde echó unas mantas, comida y unas yerbas, luego de eso dejó una breve nota en la habitación de Gato y Kitty detrás de un mueble apenas asomándose la hoja previniendo cualquier intrusión, su amiga sabría buscar en caso que llegaran y no los encontraran.

Al salir de casa, Claire llevaba de la mano a Rue, la peque, asustada, cargaba su peluche arrimándose en el buscando protección mientras que Joey cargaba el morral.

Estaba por esconderse el sol, el trio pudo conseguirse transporte en una carreta de hgeno yendo como polizones.

Por suerte Rue estaba dormida en los brazos de Claire ya que llevaban varios horas de viaje.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? No podemos escapar todo el tiempo, es mucho estrés para ella – dijo mirándola.

-No sé…- dijo inseguro – Algo se nos va ocurrir… ¿Cómo averiguaron todo en tan poco tiempo?

-Algo hicieron…pero no quiero que se la lleven, no se lo merece, es una niña solamente – dijo afligida.

-Lo sé…- respondió igual de preocupado.  
o-o  
-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Kitty mirando por la ventana para ver si podía observar algo desde ahí.

-Te dije que te encontraría Kitty – dijo una conocida voz desde afuera.

La gata abrió los ojos en par en par, sorprendida y miró casi por reflejo a Gato. El gato naranjo cambio de postura a una más defensiva apenas escuchó esa voz. Esto ayudó a su novia.

Nadie le haría daño a Kitty, no si él se encontraba a su lado para apoyarla y defenderla. La pareja salió de la carreta donde se encontraron frente a frente a Marcus.

-Hasta que das la cara – acusó el gato naranja una vez que bajaron de la carreta, los dos lo miraron de forma indiferente.

-¿Y eso importa? – preguntó como si nada.

-Sí, porque eres un cobarde y actúas como un enfermo – le respondió – Todo a escondidas ¡¿ Por qué no nos enfrentaste?!

-La idea es que luciera un juego – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona – Aunque debo reconocer que ustedes dificultaron las cosas.

-Y una mierda – dijo Gato -¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Ella no te quiere – agregó - ¡Entiéndelo de una puta vez!

-Te equivocas, Kitty no lo ha reconocido totalmente – dijo Marcus – No la culpo de todos modos.

-A ver…de qué manera te lo hago entender – dijo Kitty dando un paso – Nunca he sentido nada por ti, tampoco pasó algo en el pasado ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora es distinto idiota? ¡Déjame en paz con tus estúpidas persecuciones!

-Ya la escuchaste – dijo Gato firmemente – No es necesario que armes toda esta escena, deja tranquila a Kitty – re afirmó.

-¡Qué tanto hablas tu si le hiciste daño mujeriego de mierda! – acusó Marcus.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – se defendió Gato.

-Claro que si – dijo -¿Tú crees que no vi a Kitty mal? ¿Y tú pasándola súper bien?

-¡A causa tuya! – dijo Kitty dirigiéndose a él empujándolo bruscamente.

Repentinamente al hacer eso aparecieron varios guardias secuaces de Marcus, el tan solo sonreír creyéndose superior ante ellos.

Gato tomó de la mano alejándola de él, temiendo que se le abalanzarán a ella, se puso adelante para protegerla.

-Da igual, no pueden hacer mucho que digamos – dijo regocijándose con la situación a la vez que la pareja lo miraban con odio – Invité a unos amigo de San Ricardo, supongo que te suena ¿O no? – dijo el, en ese instante apareció El Comandante junto a un escuadrón con una carreta de prisión lista.

Ambos le tomó esto por sorpresas y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, se miraron mutuamente confundido en que hacer, prácticamente estaban rodeados, aun así lucharían en caso que suceda algo.

-Ya saben que hacer – ordenó Marcus depositando una bolsa de dinero en la mano del Comandante y se marchó en su carruaje.

Los enemigos se le acercaron amenazadoramente pero era verdad, le superaban en número, los de San Ricardo y los de Marcus contra ellos dos.

La pelea comenzó, valientemente se coordinaron en pelear, pudieron desarmar a varios, ambos se defendían pero eran inagotable, seguían aparecieron como hormigas…estuvieron así por varios minutos.

Llegó a un punto que era imposible hasta que a Gato le golpearon la muñeca haciendo que cayera su espada y luego un golpe en su estómago, Kitty se aterró y quiso acercarse a él para socorrerlo descuidando a los contrincantes quienes le agarraron de las manos a su espalda, inmovilizándola. La gata se agitaba desesperadamente para soltarse del agarre maldiciendo a los guardias, en un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Gato lucia apesadumbrado con ojos tristes y agotados.

Se lo llevaron quien fuera un estropajo a la carreta de prisionero, halándolo y lo empujaron a la carreta. Gato miró hacia atrás como si estuviera diciendo "lo siento" con sus ojos. Kitty a esas alturas le corrían las lágrima de impotencia de no poder hacer nada y verlo alejándose cada vez de ella, estaba asustada de que no lo volviera a ver..

Tan solo sentía ese vacío en su pecho y miedo a la incertidumbre…

Fue la última vez que vio los ojos de su querido Gato antes que la subieran a otra carreta, era una especie de sótano con rueda, todo estaba oscuro y se encontraba sola.

-¡Déjenme salir! – gritó ella golpeando con su puño la puerta cerrada.

Se dejó caer en sus piernas apoyándose en dicha puerta, sintiéndose derrotada llorando. Su preocupación era Gato…no sabía que planes tenían en San Ricardo con el. Por si fuera peor no podía hacer nada, era una prisionera más.

* * *

Joey, Claire y Rue se habían bajado de la carreta ya que tomaría otro camino y la idea era alejarse del radio del peligro yendo hacia otro lado.

Se encontraban en un campamento improvisado con su fogata para el fr{ip.

-Tío Joey- le llamó la siamesa.

-Dígame – le respondió.

-¿Usted cree que ya no estamos en peligro? – preguntó.

-Eso espero- contestó – Pero no temas, nos dirigimos a una zona segura, espero encontrarme con unos amigos que podrían ayudarnos – agregó y la peque asintió.

-¿Le puedo hacer otra pregunta? – dijo tímidamente.

-Adelante – dijo el animándola.

-¿Por qué tiene un acento tan raro? – preguntó ladeando su cabeza curiosa. El gato dorado y Claire se echaron a reír.

-Porque no soy de aquí, soy inglés – le contestó – Mi idioma nativo es ese y no el español.

-Oh…¿Por qué vino para acá? – volvió a preguntar.

-Solo por trabajo pero no es primera vez que vengo, he hecho muchas cosas, gracias a eso aprendí este idioma – le respondió.

-Vaya...usted es alguien muy interesante – halagó la pequeña de forma amorosa – Ya veo porque Tía Claire le gustas.

-¡Rue! – le dijo la bicolor avergonzada y Joey soltó una gran risotada.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó inocente –No es nada malo, no sé porque se altera tanto.

-Hablas como si fueras una adulta – le acusó Claire.

-Es porque estoy creciendo ¿O no? – preguntó ella para sacarse la tangente.

-Si claro, cuando te conviene – dijo ella y la peque soltó un puchero.

-Es que quiero que sean mis padres adoptivos entonces tengo que decir cosas como esas – dijo mirando al suelo – Necesito verlos juntos para eso.

Claire se llevó un palmazo en la cara, estaba entre nerviosa y muy avergonzada.

-¿Sabes Rue? – dijo Joey – Concuerdo contigo además que ella no me ha respondido una pregunta.

La gata bicolor quedó muda, es decir, ahora resultada que se había aliado con la peque…y ella que pensaba que le diría otra cosa.}

-¿En serio? – Preguntó interesada -¡Tía Claire! ¡Qué feo que haga eso!

-Es que no me lo puedo creer…-dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-¡Tiene que darle una respuesta! – dijo ella mirándola con ojos tiernos.

-¿Usando una niña para obtener una respuesta? – se dirigió Claire a Joey, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No me dejaste otra opción – dijo elevando sus hombros, excusándose.

-¿Y qué dice? ¡Quiero saber! – dijo impaciente Rue.

-Metiche – respondió y la siames le sacó la lengua juguetonamente. Claire exhaló – Ya…está bien- dijo sin opción – Sí, quiero salir contigo – contestó.

-¡Bien! ¡Me alegro escuchar eso! – dijo triunfal.

-¡Pero…! – Dijo Claire determinada – Hablaremos de esto después – le advirtió apuntando a la situación.

-Wii – dijo feliz Rue abrazando a Claire.

Luego de eso, Joey ayudó a preparar algo de comida a la vez que Claire hacia dormir a la pequeña acariciándole la cabeza para relajarla ya que se había vuelto nerviosa otra vez. Una vez que se durmió ambos hablaron de lo que harían los próximos días para el resguardo de Rue. Barajaron ideas tales como en ir donde Mike por ayuda ya que era de confiar, buscar al Informante para darles una mano o incluso buscar algunos amigos de Joey pero era complicado porque no tenían un transporte contando que tenían idea que tan cerca estaba el enemigo.

* * *

Por desgracia a la mañana siguiente fueron atacados sorpresivamente por un grupo de los mismos que le había reconocido a Joey en Tres María.

El gato ingles se quedó peleando para darle tiempo a Claire para correr junto a Rue adentrándose en el bosque.

-No mires para atrás – le pidió la gata

-¡Tía Claire! – gritó asustada y al borde del llanto –¡ Pude ver a Alberto, viene tras de mí, no quiero irme con él!

-¡No mientras este contigo! – le aseguró.

-¿Y tío Joey? – preguntó

-¡Estará bien! – dijo casi mintiéndole ya que ni ella sabía que pasaría con el – ¡Ven por aquí! – dijo doblando bruscamente a la derecha.

Mientras corrían repentinamente Claire sintió un pinchazo en su hombro, haciéndola tropezar y caerse al suelo junto a Rue.

-¡Tía Claire! – gritó acercándose a ella con sus cuatro patas.

-Tranquila – dijo voz leve, se llevó una mano a la zona afectada descubriendo que era un dardo adormecedor, se lo quitó de un movimiento.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó asustada la peque. La gata bicolor apenas podía reaccionar ya que le estaba haciendo efecto rápidamente. No alcanzó a respóndrle ya que en cosas de segundos llegaron los enemigos.

-¡Vamos Rue! – dijo Alberto agarrándole de una mano de forma brusca.

-¡Suéltame! – luchó sin éxito la pequeña - ¡Tía Claire! – gritó nuevamente alzando la mano para agarrar la mano de la gata.

-No – dijo con voz rasposa levantando la mano a duras penas y poco a poco la vista se volvía más nublosa – No – repitió al ver como se alejaba y la cara de miedo de la pequeña Rue luchando en los brazos del humano.

Fue lo último que vio antes que se le cerrara los ojos por completo.

* * *

Joey se despertó gracias al sol que le dio en plena cara, sentía adolorido la nuca y le escocia la palma de la mano.

Pestañeó un par de veces y observó su mano que tenía un corte. De pronto al ver eso recordó todo.

Se levantó de inmediato y no vio a nadie, solo el rastro de una pelea, un solo desorden en su campamento improvisado y la fogata se había convertido en brasas. Se llevaron a Rue…

¿Y Claire?

Se asustó el doble y comenzó a rastrear las pisadas que dejaron los otros que iban camino al bosque, buscaba sin parar. Y después de varios minutos pudo encontrarla en el suelo, tomo su muñeca en busca de pulso, que por suerte encontró. La cargó al campamento donde comenzó a despertarla con la yerba aromática que había en el morral.

La gata bicolor movió la nariz reaccionando a los olores, pestañeó un par de veces y pudo ver a Joey.

-No… - dijo sentándose de un sopetón - ¡Le he fallado a Rue! – dijo ansiosa – ¡Se la han llevado y ahora debe estar muy asustadas! – agregó entristecida mirando al suelo – Hubieras visto su cara…- dijo esa oración con la voz cortada.

-No es tu culpa – le aseguró Joey.

-¡Sí que lo es! – se reprochó ella.

-Claire, mírame – dijo el firme y ella le hizo caso – No fue ni tu culpa, ni la mía, hicimos todo lo posible y lo peor que podemos hacer en este momento es quedarnos de brazo cruzados – agregó el – Si queremos volver a ayudarla tenemos que movernos ahora, no sacaremos nada buscando culpables – dijo con determinación.

La gata bicolor lo miró, encontrándole la razón. Ella se secó las lágrimas asintiendo de forma segura.

-Así me gusta – le sonrió.

-Pero… ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó.

-Devolvámonos a Tres María, vayamos donde los jefes y contarlo lo que sucedió quizás podremos movernos más rápido.

Claire asintió de acuerdo. Antes de marcharse, rescató unas cosas y curó la mano de Joey. Por suerte cuando iban caminando hacia el pueblo consiguieron que los llevaran en una carreta de mercancía y en pocas horas llegaron a Tres María.

Ambos corriendo hacia la oficina y entraron sin permiso descubriendo en ese instante que ello estaban empacando sus cosas con intenciones de irse del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó extrañado, por lo que Joey sabía aun no tenían planeado irse.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti Joey – dijo en un tono tosco – Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

-¿Qué? – preguntó muy confundido, no entendía a lo que se refería y mucho menos porque se dirigían de esa manera.

-¿Y? ¡No vas a decir que tú siempre supiste el paradero de mi hija desde que te contratamos? – acusó el siamés - ¿Me viste la cara malnacido?

-Esperen, no estoy entendiendo nada – dijo el -¿Dónde mierda sacaron eso? – preguntó enfadado.

-¡Eso que importa! – dijo el humano seriamente.

-Creo que se están confundiendo – dijo defendiéndose – Es más, nosotros veníamos a pedirle ayuda urgente – contó – Hace varios días nosotros rescatamos a su hija en uno mansión en un pueblo cercano, desde ese día la hemos cuidado, eso hasta hoy.

-¡Ayer fuimos atacados, se querían llevar a Rue y escapamos de Tres María, desafortunadamente nos alcanzaron y nos la arrebataron! – dijo con angustia Claire.

-¿Qué? – dijo perplejo Leon.

-Lo que escuchó – aseguró Joey – Se la íbamos a decir pero fue por seguridad que no lo contamos antes, estábamos planificándolo hasta que pasó esto – agregó – No se le han contado ni quien, pero nosotros junto a Gato y Kitty tomamos la carta del asunto al saber que su hija estaba siendo usada de esa manera.

-Oh mierda…- dijo el siamés llevándose la mano a la cabeza comprendiéndolo todo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Me pueden explicar?! – exigió Joey

-Vino un socio nuestro…Marcus, conversó con nosotros confirmando una información- dijo el humano.

-Me preguntó sobre Gato y Kitty también preguntó por su amiga curandera – agregó apuntando hacia Claire – Le dije que sí - dijo

-Entonces nos dijo que ustedes tenían oculta a mi hija pero que no me preocupara, que él se encargaría para que no sospecharan nada – contó el siamés – Me pidió que enviara a Gato y Kitty a una falsa reunión así podía rescatar a mi hija más fácilmente.

Claire abrió los ojos ampliamente – Perdón ¡¿Dijo Marcus?! ¡¿Cómo es? – preguntó ella alterada.

-Un gato de raza…es de nuestro círculo – respondió a la gata el humano, quien se quedó mudo por la información.

Joey perdió la paciencia con todo lo averiguado

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre que nosotros la teníamos todo este tiempo si ni siquiera sabíamos de ella hasta que lo supimos por nuestros medios?! – gritó - ¡¿Tienen idea del gran error que cometieron al desconfiar de nosotros y confiar en u imbécil?! – agregó enfadado - ¡¿Saben lo difícil que poder ser conocer el nuevo paradero de Rue?! ¡¿Saben del miedo que le provocaba ese tal humano Alberto?!

Los dos estaban estáticos sin poder decir nada…

-Alberto…es la mano derecha de Marcus…también estuvo hace unos días por aquí… - agregó el humano.

-¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! – dijo alterado Joey - ¡Lo siento que se lo diga pero ustedes la han fregado bien, todo este tiempo su enemigo estaba en sus narices manipulándolos sin asco!

-Maldito hijo de puta – soltó Leon enojado consigo mismo.

-¡Claro es lo único que puedes decir! ¡Tremendo cagazo que se mandaron! – dijo aun alterado, Claire por su parte sostuvo el brazo de el para intentar calmarlo pero no fue suficiente - ¡Ese tipo mantuvo oculta a su hija por todos lados, ahora es probable que lo vuelva a hacer!

-Joey te recuerdo que somos tus jefes aun – le advirtió uno de ellos.

-¡Desde ahora ya no! ¡Ni mío, ni de Gato ni Kitty! – soltó el - ¡Nos vendieron a todos! ¡Con qué cara me vienes advertir eso! – sentenció – Nosotros nos encargaremos de Rue! – dijo determinado con aire de irse.

Tanto Leon como su compañero se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, no tenían que decir para decir verdad.

-Vámonos de aquí – dijo un poco más sereno hacia Claire y ambos se encaminaron hacia la parte.

El siamés habló antes que se marcharan.

-Gato y Kitty se dirigían cerca de San Clemente, es lo único que sabemos.

Joey tan solo asintió y se fue junto a Claire del lugar para dirigirse a la casa.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo pensativo el gato de tono dorados.

-Puedo contactarme con el Informante, Alice me enseñó en casa que ocurriera una emergencia – aportó ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Es buena idea! – le dijo – Nos llegaran refuerzo, cuéntale la situación – le apoyó – Y nos vamos pitando a ver si podemos ayudar a Gato y a Kitty.

-Espero que sea así…Marcus tenía todo planeado, pudo manipular a los otros dos, nos separó para que fuera más fácil capturar a Rue – dijo entre

pena y rabia.

-Lo importante es que estamos actuando, sé que podemos rescatarla – aportó el.

Ella asintió de acuerdo, la gata bicolor elaboró la carta contándole los sucesos reciente, que necesitaban ayuda lo más pronto posible.

Luego de eso, ambos salieron nuevamente. Claire se dirigió a una de las rutas de los mensajeros de la bando del Informante, dejando la marcacorrespondiente. Hecho esto se consiguió unos caballos y salieron del pueblo.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado, les prometo dejar listo el otro capítulo a lo mucho este fin de semana :3 Disculpen en serio T_T**


	11. Desenlace Parte 2

Hola a todos los lectores,ya ni me molestaré en pedir disculpa y dar las excusas porque agravan la falta :c pero traigo las siguientes noticias y sucesos que pasaron el año pasado la cual dificultó el avance de la historia. Finalmente terminé mis estudios universitarios, la tesis es como una cría, en serio, creo que succionó mayor parte de mi tiempo junto a mi grupo de tesis xD  
Además, no sé que pasa pero internet está en la mierd (estoy en el campo) es estresante, ya olvidé cuando fue la última vez que vi un video sin interrumpciones -.- y antes si se podía :c pero bueno, aproveché el tiempo de todas forma, pasé al limpio y arreglé el fic :3

De resumen del capítulo anterior: Quedamos en que se llevaron a Kitty y además a Rue quienes fueron capturadas por Marcus y asi lograr sus planes. 

* * *

Capítulo 11: Desenlace Parte 2

Kitty aún se encontraba en esa carreta, no sabía cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la pelea, solo estaba pendiente si es que encontraba alguna oportunidad o descuido por parte de ellos para escaparse. No le daría en el gusto a ese tipo, no era nadie para que la estuvieran reteniendo de esa manera...

En ese rato se detuvo, ella se puso de pie a ver si escuchaba algo. Agudizó su oído.

-Y te dejaré aquí castigada para que aprendas en la oscuridad – advirtió y el desconocido abrió la puerta de su prisión-carreta.

Dentro de lo oscuro que estaba pudo ver a alguien pequeño que lloraba y arrojaron bruscamente para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿Rue? – preguntó Kitty reconociéndola.

-¡Tía Kitty! – dijo sorprendida y levantándose de un movimiento corriendo a sus brazos –Que bueno encontrarla a usted – dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? – preguntó de inmediato.

-Estoy bien, solo que tengo un poco de miedo, no sé qué le hicieron a tía Claire o tío Joey – dijo ella – Además que me retaron en todo el camino – agregó con la mirada en el suelo.

-Ya está…tranquila peque – dijo cariñosamente y la abrazó para consolarla – Fuiste muy valiente.

-No es así, no pude zafarme de ellos – dijo aún más triste.

-Te equivocas, luchaste con ellos y eso es de valiente – le aseguró – Tienes que estar calmada, estás conmigo y no dejaré que te hagan daño ¿Ok?

-Ok – dijo tímidamente - ¿Y qué haremos?

-Tenemos que buscar una manera de salir pero todavía no – dijo ella – Con paciencia lo lograremos.

Kitty tenía una idea en mente, mejor dicho un plan B en caso que fallara el primero ya que aún tenía que elaborarlo.

-Oye… ¿Tú sabes por qué el pueblo de Tres María se llama así? – le preguntó para distraerla.

-No – respondió negando con la cabeza también -¿Me lo puedes contar?

-Claro que sí – contestó – Es una referencia para llegar al pueblo. Las Tres María son las estrella que están alineadas, estas se pueden ver encualquier parte del mundo y cada una de ella tiene un tamaño distinto – contó ella – Por ejemplo la que está en el medio es la más grande y brillante, hay otra más pequeña e ilumina menos por último la del otro costado es término medio – agregó – Lo interesante es que donde estés, tomes como referencia la estrella más gigante y luego visualiza la mediana, ella apuntara hacia el pueblo y caminas a esa dirección sin perderte en especial si estas en un camino.

-Wow – dijo sorprendida – No tenía idea ¡Qué genial!

-Nunca lo olvides, te puede ayudar en cualquier momento – le dijo Kitty.

-Jamás lo olvidaré, más si me lo contó usted – le dijo.

-Eres muy linda Rue – le acarició la mejilla la gata negra.

-Gracia tía Kitty – le dijo con un sonrisa.

-Dime Kitty solamente – dijo ella – No soy tan vieja – agregó en tono de broma haciendo reír a la pequeña.

-Lo que usted diga Kitty – dijo Rue.

Nuevamente el carro se detuvo, interrumpiendo su conversación y abrieron la puerta -Marcus desea hablar contigo – le dijo uno de sus secuaces.

-Qué interesante - dijo ella sarcásticamente -Dígale que yo no – le espetó.

-Es una orden – le advirtió.

-No me interesa nada de el – dijo sin importancia.

El personaje, quien era un humano, le haló fuertemente de la muñeca.

-¡Kitty! – gritó la pequeña.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, ya volveré – le dijo para que no se alterara. Optó por no luchar para que no se asustara.

Al bajarla pudo ver sentado en un sofá frente a una hoguera. Ella lo miró con odio.

-Amárrenla a ese árbol – ordenó – Disculpa querida pero es para prevenir.

-No me llames así – dijo la gata tajante.

-Deberías acostumbrarte – dijo haciendo caso omiso.

-Seguro – dijo sarcástica – Había olvidado que algo te falla en tu cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que poco a poco empezarás a quererme, así funcionan las cosas – dijo Marcus.

-No…en tu sociedad funcionará así en la mía solo elegimos a quienes amamos, en mi caso es Gato – le espetó – No lo dejaré de querer nunca.

-Deberías hacerlo, quizás que destino mortal le espera allá en San Ricardo.

La gata se enfureció -¡¿Qué le vas a hacer?!

-Lo que se merezca – respondió.

Kitty se quiso abalanzar pero obviamente las ataduras se lo impedían -¡Maldito!

-Es tu culpa de todas forma – acusó el – Deberías reconocer mi trabajo, intervenir sus cartas no fue sencillo, tampoco robar tu máscara y hacerle creer a ese muerto de hambre que ya no estabas en este mundo.

A Kitty se le caía las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia a la vez sus ojos echaban fuego literalmente.

-¡Eres un enfermo de mierda! ¡Un egocéntrico que cree que con dinero puede tener a todos a tus pies – le gritó.

-Se me está colmando la paciencia contigo. Tendré que educarte – dijo seriamente.

-¿Debería importarme idiota? – preguntó la gata irónicamente.

Marcus se levantó de su silla para acercarse a ella.

-¡Tienes que respetarme! – le apuntó prepotente con el dedo.

-Olvídalo – le desafió.

Sin previo aviso Marcus le abofeteó fuertemente su mejilla provocándole una herida en su boca.

-Espero que con eso aprendas – le espetó agarrando su mentón mirándola desafiante – De paso te quedaras aquí – agregó y la soltó bruscamente. Kitty lo fulminaba con la mirada respirando agitadamente.

El gato se marchó a su carruaje dejándola sola.

Kitty estaba enfadada, no podía creer todo lo que armó para arruinarle la vida, en especial el daño que provocó con todo eso.

Pero ahora lo que le preocupaba muchó más el bienestar de Gato y también el futuro de Rue que lo serios problemas de locura de ese...

* * *

Claire y Joey galopaba por los caminos que llevaban a San Clemente, encontrandose nuevamente con el atardecer. Luego de varios metros se toparon con un montón de guardias escoltando una carreta que parecía una prisión que se dirigía en dirección contraria.

-Detente – le dijo a Claire frenando bruscamente al equino – Escondámonos – agregó saliendo de camino la cual la gata le siguió.

-¡Shh! – silenció uno de ellos -¡Deja de maullar! – gritó ya que Gato no se había detenido hacer eso en todo el camino.

La casi pareja reconocieron la voz de Gato, rápidamente elaboraron un plan improvisado. Claire se haría la perdida en el camino mientras Joey atacaría silenciosamente.

La gata bicolor caminaba con el equino actuando desorientada.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? – saludó ella.

-Aléjese usted – dijo uno de ellos.

-Disculpe es que necesito ayuda, estoy perdida – dijo Claire – La verdad es que me he desorienté.

-No seas pesado – le regañó el Comandante.

-Si es que…- comenzó a contar ella yéndose por las ramas para darle el mayor tiempo posible a Joey.

Hablando de él, se escabulló por atrás, escondiéndose en un arbusto, pudo ver que había tres vigilantes. Rápidamente distrajo a uno con un ruido que provocó hacia el otro lado. Una vez hecho esto, saltó a uno dejándolo inconsciente y luego los otros dos. El resto no se percató de nada.

-Pss, Gato – le llamó.

-¿Joey? – Preguntó en un susurro -¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá?

-De ahí te pongo al día – respondió forcejeando los candado hasta que logro abrirlo. Gato salió y vio que en un costado estaban sus cosas; su espada, cinturón, sombrero y botas.

Rápidamente se enfrentaron al resto del escuadrón y al Comandante, desarmándolos y dejándolos sin consciencia.

-¿Y Kitty? – preguntó Claire.

-Se la llevó el imbécil de Marcus – respondió el gato naranja – Ese tipo nos tendió una trampa y nos atacó – explicó – Soy un idiota…no pude ayudarla… - dijo frustrado y pateando una piedra que estaba ahi.

-No digas eso Gato… – le dijo Claire

-No es tu culpa – agregó Joey – Más bien…es de nuestros jefes…bueno mejor dicho ex jefes…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Gato extrañado.

-Ese tal Marcus les mintió a nuestros jefes que nosotros teníamos a Rue…en pocas palabras revolvió todo y nos dejó mal por lo que nos vendieron.

-¿Me estás cargando? – preguntó asombrado.

-Ya quisieras – respondió – Gracias a eso nos quitaron a Rue.

-O sea peor no puede estar la situación – dijo Gato.

-Por lo mismo renuncié a los jefes y ustedes igual – dijo.

-Hubieras visto como se puso – agregó Claire – Estaba hecho un oso.

-No lo culpo – dijo Gato.

-De ahí discutiremos eso…¿Recuerdas por donde se fueron a quienes llevaron a Kitty?

-Iban por el otro lado – dijo Gato apuntando el camino que llevaba a San Clemente.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos – dijo Joey y el resto asintió.

El trío se subieron a los caballos, Joey y Claire iban juntos y Gato en el otro galopando a toda prisa.

* * *

Kitty estaba luchando, quería liberarse ya que tenía algo en mente, era su plan B, era sacar a Rue de aquí aunque sea lo último que hiciera.

Pero no podía...

De pronto vio algo brillar en el piso, descubriendo que era un cuchillo, precisamente el suyo. Más que seguro que los secuaces estuvieron jugando con él. Ella estiró su pie para atraerlo poco a poco, luchó todo lo posible para dejarlo cerca de su mano. Hasta que lo logró y con otro esfuerzo pudo cortar la soga.

Kitty se puso de pie, en silenció sacó uno de los faroles ya que se había oscurecido. Se acercó a la carreta donde se encontraba Rue y forcejeó el candado con su cuchillo.

-Rue – le llamó en un susurro.

-¿Kitty? – preguntó en voz baja desde el otro lado.

-Necesito que salgas en silencio a lo que abra la puerta – dijo ella. Una vez que lo hizo la tomó en brazo para bajarla – Sígueme – agregó alejándose del campamento donde estaba un poco más oscuro.

-Tengo miedo... – dijo Rue con voz temerosa.

-Shh, cálmate, todo saldrá bien – dijo Kitty – Escúchame cuidadosamente – agregó agachándose para quedar en su altura -¿Te acuerdas de la historia que te conté de Tres María?

-Si- dijo ella con voz baja.

-Bien- dijo sonriéndole – Mira bien, allá están – dijo apuntándole al cielo – Debes escapar guiándote con ellas – agregó entregándole el farol.

-No sé si pueda…-dijo Rue.

-Eres inteligente, sé que podrás mi niña – le animó.

-¿Qué pasará con usted? – preguntó preocupada.

-Te seguiré luego – mintió Kitty. Prefirió ponerla a salvo primero, era prioridad y en caso que notaran su desaparición al menos estaba ella para enfrentarlos – Anda en silencio, no pierdas de vista ni el camino ni las estrellas, cualquier cosa te escondes en los arbustos – le indicó la gata. Rue asintió y amorosamente la abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, la quiero mucho – dijo la pequeña.

-Yo igual – dijo la gata negra – Ahora vete – le animó.

Rue comenzó a caminar alejándose cada vez más y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás hasta el punto que ya no pudo ver a Kitty. 

* * *

El trío iba galopando a toda prisa después de varias horas y a pesar que era de noche no querían perder ni un solo segundo la oportunidad de alcanzar a los enemigos.

-¿Joey? – preguntó Claire - ¿Qué es eso de allá? – apuntó hacia adelante.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó de vuelta observando hacia el lugar indicado.

-No sé si es cosa mía pero veo un punto pequeño dorado – dijo ella.

El gato ingles enfocó la vista, al cabo de unos segundos pudo verlo, de hecho cada vez se volvía un poco más grande y nítido. Joey pasó al trote, se imaginó que sería alguien.

Pero nunca se imaginaron que se encontraría con la pequeña siamesa.

-¡Rue! – gritó la gata bicolor bajándose del caballo inmediatamente.

-¡Tía Claire! – respondió emocionada corriendo a ella, estaba feliz de verla.

-¿Cómo te encuentra mi pequeña?- le abrazó amorosamente – Estaba muy preocupada por ti – agregó acariciando su mejilla.

-Bien – le respondió – Creí que no volvería a verlos... tenia mucho miedo, ellos decian muchas cosas...

-¿Te hicieron algo? – volvió a preguntarle.

-No, o sea, solo me retaron – respondió.

-Me alegro que sea así – dijo la gata bicolor – Que te dije, nosotros volveríamos por ti – dijo ella -¿Cómo saliste?

-Kitty me ayudó a escapar, ella se quedó en ese campamento – dijo ella apuntando por donde venia, obviamente no se veia nada porque llevaba horas caminando sola – Pero me da miedo que ese tal Marcus, era muy amenazante…

-Ya no te hará nada- le dijo Joey de forma tranquilizadora.

-Pero a Kitty si, ella tenía una herida en su boca – agregó. Gato al saber esto abrió los ojos sorprendidos, no creyó que ese idiota le levantara la mano a su querida ladrona.

-¿En serio? – pregunto casi alarmada Claire.

-Sí – respondió – Ellos se están quedando por esta noche acampando, por favor ayúdenla rápido- pidió la pequeña con urgencia.

-Habrá que moverse ahora – dijo Joey – Claire vete con Rue a Tres María. Nosotros vamos por Kitty.

-Tengan cuidado – dijo tímidamente la siamesa – Hay muchos guardaespaldas.

-La tendremos – le aseguró – Gracias por los detalles, nos ayudaste mucho – dijo Gato y ella le sonrió.

Claire se subió al caballo y Joey ayudó a la pequeña a subirse.

-Cuídense ¿ok? - les dijo la gata bicolor – Nos vemos – agregó cuando asintieron ella partió a Tres María mientras que Gato y Joey hicieron lo mismo para el lado contrario a toda prisa hacia el campamento.

* * *

-Por enésima vez – exigió Marcus -¡¿Dónde enviaste a Rue?! – le gritó a Kitty quien habían vuelto a amarrar.

-¿Tú crees que soy tonta? ¡No te pienso decir donde esta! – le gritó de vuelta - ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

El gato siberiano la miró enfadado y le mandó un zarpazo en su mejilla.

-¡Debes respetarme! – gritó nuevamente y la gata rió con ironía.

-¿Crees que te hace más hombre golpeándome? – preguntó ella negando con la cabeza – Sigue participando – le desafió.

La observó echa furia

-¿Por qué complicas las cosas?

-¡Y todavía preguntas! – Ironizó nuevamente – Primero estoy en contra mi voluntad estar aquí, quieres obligarme a que me "case" contigo, arruinaste mi relación con Gato y además quieres ocupar a una pequeña inocente para tus planes enfermo – respondió - ¿Te parece poco?

-Lo de Rue es una anexo – dijo el.

-Si claro, es súper normal secuestrar hijas de otros – le respondió Kitty fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia mujer! – gritó.

-¡Deja de tratarme como los tuyos! – le gritó de vuelta.

Marcus se acercó y comenzó a zamarrearla de los hombros -¡Dime donde mierda enviaste a la enana!

De pronto el escuchó a su espalda un alboroto, se dio la vuelta y resultaba que un grupo de gatos estaban peleando con sus guardaespaldas y con su socio Alberto, tomándolos por sorpresa.

Kitty sonrió al reconocer al grupo del Informante junto a Joey y su querido gato naranja alegrándose de que se encontrara bien y que había sido liberado del Comandante aunque…su mirada estaba casi irreconocible solo irradiaba enojo y rabia.

Jamás lo había visto así.

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a ponerle la mano encima! – gritó enfurecido desvainando su espada frente a él.

Marcus sorprendido se echó para atrás y luego lo desafió sacando su fina espada.

El gato naranja comenzó a luchar chocando ambas espada con tal fuerza que se escuchaba claramente el sonido de las dos hojas. Ambos esquivaban sus ataques ágilmente. El siberiano se dio cuenta de lo hábil que era su contrincante y que casi ya ni podía esquivarle tanto como en un principio. Cobardemente al momento de caer le lanzó arena a los ojos de Gato para así distraerlo y llamar refuerzo.

Gato se limpió lo más rápido y velozmente fue desarmando a los guardias que se le acercaba, por desgracia no encontrándose con él ya que había escapado o escondido.

Le restó importancia ya que su mayor preocupación era Kitty la cual se dirigió donde ella para poder desatarle sus manos aun así continuaba la batalla campal a sus espaldas con el resto del equipo.

La gata al ser liberada se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, poniendo sus manos en su cuello y le plantó un caluroso beso. Del impulso hizo que Gato perdiera el equilibrio cayendo sentado alcanzando a poner una mano en el suelo mientras que con la otra sostenía su cintura. Al separarse por aire, la contemplaba tiernamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó tocando su labio herido suavemente.

-Auch – hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Perdón – le dijo quitando la mano.

-No hay cuidado – le sonrió ella – Estoy mucho mejor ahora.

-¿No te hizo nada más? – preguntó protectoramente.

-Nada – le aseguró, ella se levantó y le ayudó a ponerse de pie - ¿Se toparon con Rue?

-Sí, está con Claire ahora mismo – le respondió – Tuvimos suerte en encontrarnos con el Informante en el camino.

-Será mejor que ayudemos, después platicamos – dijo ella la cuál su novio asintió.

Se separaron levemente, Gato fue a colaborar con el grupo y Kitty buscaba su preciado cuchillo antes de unirse a él. La pelea duró por varios minutos y la gata oscura seguía sin encontrar su cuchilla así que se las arreglaba para esquivar los ataques y poder colaborar en algo.

Entre todo el enredo y gritos, fugazmente pudo ver como Marcus estaba a puntos de atacar por la espalda a Gato y con su cuchillo…acechándolo lentamente…

La gata se lanzó para correr con su cuatro patas velozmente y saltó para interponerse en el ataque, pudo acertarle un golpe y lograr apartarlo de Gato. Ella rodó por el suelo llevándose una mano a su costado ya que le causaba mucho dolor.

Gato al verla se le heló la sangre y al ver el autor prácticamente se encegueció de la rabia, blandió su espada listo para atacarlo, lo iba a pagar caro.

-¡Estoy bien, solo es un corte! – le gritó su pareja - ¡Ay mierda! – se quejó y en baja dijo – Esta no se la saca barata.

Eso tranquilizó un poco al gato naranja pero no por eso dejó oportunidad de defenderse a Marcus, lo desarmó de un solo movimiento y en vez de utilizar la espada nuevamente le plantó un solo y feroz puñetazo en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo. Se dirigió a él emputecido y le agarró del pecho para levantarlo.

-Te quiero dejar algo bien en claro – dijo escupiendo las palabras como si fuera acido – Ella no está sola, me tiene a mi y no dejaré que la vuelva a lastimar – lo miró con mucho odio – Y por si fuera poco te metiste donde no debías hijo de la grandísima…- se interrumpió el mismo para mandarle otro golpe, no aguantaba ni tenerlo cerca.

Marcus cayó como saco de papas, estaba muy adolorido pero a duras penas se recuperó al ver que se avecinaba una patrulla completa con intenciones de atraparlo. Se levantó como pudo para correr.

Gato al ver esto iba a ir en su persecución pero le detuvieron uno de los integrantes de la patrulla.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de él! – gritó el, se notaba que era el líder ya que iba a caballo.

El gato naranja rápidamente se dirigió donde Kitty para ayudarle. La gata seguía presionándose la herida.

-¿Cómo vas? – le pregunto a la vez que rasgaba parte de su capa.

-Bien, aunque podría estar mejor – respondió – Muy buenos golpes le diste ¿eh? – le halagó ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Se lo tenía merecido – dijo seriamente a la vez que pasaba la tela por su torso para ejercer presión –No te puedo negar que fue gratificante – agregó y al terminar de vendar dijo – Nadie se mete con mi ser más preciado, más si me costó un montón recuperarla después de hizo tanto daño – El acarició su mejilla – Mira cómo te dejó.

Kitty sonrió al oír esas palabras – De todos modos debo lucir horrenda – dijo en tono de broma.

El negó con la cabeza – Luces igual de bella – dijo Gato y Kitty rió a duras penas.

-¡No seas mentiroso! – le reclamó con una sonrisa adolorida, sabía que lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor. Gato rió de igual forma y luego la besó tiernamente y con cuidado.

El Informante llegó trotando y jadeando a su lado.

-Me alegro que estén bien – dijo aliviado pero al ver a Kitty vendada…- Bueno bien dentro de todo jejeje.

-De todas maneras, muchas gracias por la ayuda, sin ustedes creo que hubiera sido difícil – le dijo Gato.

-De nada queridos amigos – le contestó – Será mejor que nos devolvamos a Tres María, nuestro trabajo aquí ya está hecho, ellos se encargará del idiota ese - agregó.

Los dos asintieron y el Informante ayudó a Gato a cargar a Kitty hacia el grupo donde estaban preparando unas carretas para devolverse al pueblo.

* * *

-¡Que sí! – le gritó Rue.

-¡Que no! – le dijo burlescamente Alice

-¡Deja de hacerla rabiar! – le dijo Noah.

-¡Que nunca se decide! – bromeó su hermana

-¡Alice! – insistió la mayor fulminándole con la mirada

-¡Ella empezó a molestarme! – se defendió ella.

-¡Es una niña! ¡Madura de una vez! – le retó ella.

-Alice…entrégale el peluche a Rue, por favor – le dijo Claire con tono maternal.

-Está bien…- dijo rodando los ojos y la siamesa le sacó la lengua.

Rue se llevaba bien con todas pero resulta que Alice era más infantil entonces jugaba y se gastaban bromas mutuamente y luego terminaba en mini peleas, como esa.

-Vamos a tomar desayuno será mejor – le dijo la gata bicolor aunque en ese instante, estaba muy preocupada ya que aún no llegaba ni Gato, ni Kitty ni…Joey.

-Ya verás que estarán bien – le apoyó Noah al notar la preocupación – Fueron los refuerzos de los antiguos jefes para atrapar a ese tal Marcus.

-Espero que sea así – dijo ella, la última vez que estuvieron en un momento crítico como este Gato había llegado malherido y no podía evitar pensar que podría estar esa posibilidad nuevamente - ¿Cómo lograron esa ayuda a propósito?

-No se nos había ocurrido pero esa vez que "ganamos", ese antiguo jefe nos dejó bien considerado y si necesitábamos ayuda podía colaborarnos así que le mencionamos esta situación y como Marcus es de los círculos grandes descubrieron varios fraudes y ahí se movieron las influencias, fue una suerte acordarnos de eso – explicó ella.

-¡Vaya qué bien!- dijo Claire asombrada.

-Sí, es seguro que Marcus se vaya directo a la cárcel – dijo ella –Si no fuera por Alice no nos acordaríamos de ese comodín.

-¡Aja! – dijo triunfal ella dando un saltito.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y la gata bicolor corrió a abrirla en donde descubrió que eran Joey, Gato y una herida Kitty.

-Antes de que te alteres – dijo ella levantando un dedo – Estoy bien, no es grave.

-¡Pero mira cómo te dejó ese estúpido! - se alteró su amiga y Kitty exhaló resignada, de nada le sirvió intentar tranquilizarla -¡Veamos de inmediato esa herida!

Los dos ayudaron a Kitty caminar hasta la sala de consulta dejándola sola.

-¿Rue está bien? – le preguntó la gata negra mientras su amiga cortaba la venda improvisada y acomodó a Kitty para que estuviera recostada hacia el lado sano.

-Si bien, menos mal que la encontramos – dijo ella – Preguntó mucho por ti…estaba tan preocupada como tú.

-Ella es muy amorosa y valiente – dijo la gata enternecida.

-Sí que lo es – concordó Claire - ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! No es una herida profunda…

-Te lo dije – nuevamente Kitty rodó los ojos.

\- Es inevitable preocuparse – se defendió ella, regañándola a la vez – Deja preparar un ungüento para eso y también para esa herida en tu boca ¿Qué te hizo?

\- Me golpeó estando amarrada el muy cobarde además intentó atacar a Gato por la espalda.

-Desgraciado…- dijo Claire con un dejo de odio y terminó el remedio – Te arderá un poco…

-Uf…como pica., - se quejó haciendo una mueca.

-Es porque se estaba infectando – le explicó Claire, ella sacó nuevo vendaje y se lo pasó por el torso –Ahora siéntate – dijo dándola mano para ayudarla.

-¿Cuándo sanaré? – Preguntó Kitty y su amiga la miró con mala cara - ¿Qué? – preguntó ella nuevamente.

-¡Baja la revoluciones, recién te estoy curando! – le espetó Claire.

-Solo era una pregunta – dijo inocentemente y la gata puso los ojos en blanco cuando le aplicaba el ungüento en el labio.

-Puedes caminar, no es necesario que reposes mucho tiempo, solo hoy – dijo ella.

-¡Cuánto me alegro! – dijo aliviada.

-Oye…debo contarte algo… - dijo Claire - ¡Pero no me molestes!

-Soy todo oído – le dijo Kitty ignorando su petición de no molestarla.

-Joey…me invitó a salir – dijo finalmente tapándose la cara de vergüenza y la gata de pelaje oscuro se sorprendió.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! – preguntó muy interesada.

-Que si…pero aun no decidimos el día por todo lo que estaba pasando – contestó.

-¡Bien! ¡Le achunté! – dijo feliz Kitty.

-¡Ya! – Dijo ella – Pero silencio…después te cuento todo.

-Ok – le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Dejaré que Gato te acompañe, debo preparar la comida con Noah – dijo Claire una vez que terminó todo y Kitty asintió.

-¿Puedo ver a Kitty? – preguntó Rue a Claire cuando la vio salir de la habitación.

\- Sí pero después de almuerzo ¿ok? Tiene que descansar un poco.

-Está bien – dijo la siamesa con una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Sí que eres tierna! – le dijo Claire sin evitarlo, le había agarrado mucho cariño…y luego le acarició la cabeza.

Gato aprovechó la distracción que le hicieron a Rue para que el pudiera entrar ya que Claire le señaló para hacerlo. Al entrar a la habitación se encontró a Kitty de pie quien le daba la espalda. Gato carraspeó para llamar su atención y alzó una ceja.

La gata se dio la vuelta y sonrió ignorando el gesto de su novio.

-¿Qué haces de pie? – preguntó el.

-Si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo con ironía.

-Muy graciosa – dijo volviendo alzar la ceja – No es necesario decirte que deberías estar acostada y no de pie, debes descansar – le retó.

-Si pero en mi defensa, es una herida superficial, no es para tanto – dijo dando un pequeño resoplido - Además estaba incomoda – dijo ella.

-Ah claro y como a la señorina no le gusta reposar, te levantas ¿o no? – dijo el gato naranja.

-Ajá – asintió ella – Que bien me conoces – le dijo sonriendo.

Gato negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella – ¿Qué haré contigo?

-Lo que quieras – dijo mirándolo de forma traviesa.

-Eh…Kitty sabes que después no respondo – le contestó.

-Pero quien dijo relacionado a eso, malpensado – dijo Kitty haciéndose la desentendida.

-"Lo que quieras" abarca mucho – se defendió Gato alzando las manos.

La gata soltó una risa y lo abrazó cariñosamente. Ahora estaban tranquilos.

-¿Te das cuenta que ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos? – dijo ella reflexivamente – Se acabaron las persecuciones, las dudas y todo eso.

-Es como un peso menos – dijo concordando con ella – Es una sensación parecida cuando ayudé a San Ricardo.

-¿Querrás decir cuando dejaste de ser el Sr. Botas Sucias? – preguntó ella.

El rió por su buena memoria – Si, recuerdo cuando me dijiste eso – agregó para luego besarle tiernamente la frente.

De pronto golpearon la puerta interrumpiéndolos.

-Lo siento pero Rue insistía en verte – dijo Claire apesadumbrada abriendo la puerta, la pequeña siamesa corrió a los brazos de Kitty.

-¡Estoy muy feliz que se encuentre bien! – dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-Lo mismo digo yo ¡Fuiste muy valiente! – le halagó y ella le sonrió tiernamente.

-Emm Rue… - le llamó la gata bicolor – Aprovechando que estamos todos acá, necesitamos contarte algo. – dijo en tono serio.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella ladeando su cabeza curiosidad.

Los tres se miraron de forma seria ya que era un tema delicado y planteárselo a una niña era un tanto complicado.

Kitty la sentó en la orilla de la cama y la observó con cariño –No te asuste pero nosotros queremos que sepas la verdad, Gato te contará todo.

El gato naranja se acercó y de forma paulatina le comenzó a contar con delicadeza lo que había pasado con ella desde muy pequeña y que tenía un padre que la estaba buscando además de los problemas que hubieron.

-Y… ¿Ustedes creen que mi padre me querrá? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Obvio que sí – dijo Claire – No por nada te estuvo buscando ¿O no?.

-Tiene razón – dijo ella tímidamente, casi en un susurro y miró al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa peque? – preguntó Gato.

-Es que…si me voy con mi papá ¿Nunca más los volveré a ver? – preguntó tristemente.

Él sonrió enternecido al igual que las otras dos presente – No pongas esa carita, eso no va a pasar, hablaremos con él y ya verás que nos permitirá ir a verte – le explicó el gato naranja – Pero primero tenemos que conversar con el

-¿De verdad? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-De verdad – aseguró el.

-¿Cuándo conoceré a mi papá? – preguntó nuevamente.

-Mañana llegará a Tres María, en una casa que tiene aquí y te llevaremos con el – contestó.

* * *

Fin del penultimo capitulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) el otro capitúlo le falta una pulida y estaríamos listos. Se agradecerán los reviews para saber que tal le ha parecido :3  
Adiós! 


	12. Epílogo

¡Yupi! Les traigo el final de esta linda historia, no saben lo que me costó poder terminarla y ni siquiera fue por inspiración XD mucha gracias por llegar hasta aqui acompañandome, los quiero mucho y disfrute cada reviews suyo.

Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo, que por cierto es largo así que ¡Disfrutenlo!:D

PD: Me cambié el nombre de usuario :v

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Epilogo.**

A la mañana siguiente todos estaba en la mesa desayunando antes de ir a dejar a Rue con su padre, decidieron que iría lo que estaban involucrado, es decir, Joey, Claire, Gato y Kitty, el resto se quedaría en casa a la espera de ellos.

-Estoy nerviosa – dijo la pequeña moviendo los pies con impaciencia desde su silla.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te angusties – le respondió.

-¿Podemos irnos? – preguntó nuevamente.

-Sí, deja que los demás terminen de comer y nosotras iremos a arreglar tus cosas ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo Claire con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! – dijo ella levantándose de su silla dando un salto y salió corriendo a la habitación.

-Echaremos de menos a esa peque – dijo Noah.

-No te culpo, alegra un montón la casa – dijo Gato.

-No tendré con quien pelear – dijo Alice y su hermana la fulminó con la mirada pero ella le ignoró – Aunque igual tendremos a mis sobrinos molestando por aquí – agregó.

-¡Oh cierto!- dijo Kitty - ¿Qué piensan hacer después de esto?

-Seguiremos trabajando hasta la fecha límite que nos diga Claire – explicó el Informante.

-Queremos que ella reciba nuestro bebes – respondió Noah.

-Si es que este no se desmaya camino aquí – bromeó Alice.

-¡Cállate! – le espetó su cuñado con mala cara.

-Y empezaron de nuevo…- dijo Noah resignada llevándose una mano a la frente.

\- Igual extrañaré estas peleas- dijo Gato observando la situación y Kitty asintió de acuerdo con él.

Apenas habían finalizado con el desayuno, Rue y Claire se encontraban abajo con las pocas cosas que traía la pequeña siamesa, era de esperar que la entretuvieran para poder calmar su ansiedad.

-Bueno, llegó la hora de despedirse – dijo el gato naranja en tono suave notando que Rue se había entristecido, era una sensación agridulce.

-Ay peque, te echare de menos – le dijo Alice agachando para quedar a su altura y darle un abrazo.

-Yo igual aunque quiera quitarme mi peluche – le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y eso causo que ella riera.

-Cuídate mucho, espero que seas feliz a partir de ahora – le dijo Noah para también darle un abrazo.

-Usted igual Tía Noah – le dijo - ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Dime- le respondió amablemente.

-¿Puedo venir a conocer a sus hijos? – volvió a preguntar con cierta timidez.

Ella le sonrió – Por supuesto que sí, siempre y cuando tu padre lo permita – le contestó.

Rue estaba muy contenta por esa respuesta - ¡Les traeré algún regalito! – agregó y Noah besó su frente.

Ahora era el turno del Informante.

-Qué más puedo decirte que no se haya dicho –le dijo – Te deseo lo mejor y mucha felicidad y recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites.

Ella asintió – Alice me contó cómo hacerlo – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! ¡Algo bueno que haya hecho! – bromeó.

-¡Oye! – se quejó su cuñada y los demás rieron.

-Nos vemos más rato – dijo Claire despidiéndose – Les encargo la casa y si alguien pregunta por la consulta digan que volveré pronto – agregó ella mientras los demás decían adiós.

Gato, Kitty, Claire, Joey y Rue caminaban hacia la oficina donde se encontrarían con el padre de la siamesa (en donde le otorgaban al grupo los trabajos). Se imaginaría que estaría igual de ansioso que su hija.

En el camino Rue pasaba de estar muy nerviosa a muy triste o muy feliz pero en ese momento se encontraba corriendo con su peluche en mano y Claire le seguía en su correteo.

-Creo que Claire le tomó mucho cariño en tan poco tiempo – le dijo Gato a su novia mientras las observaban (Joey no le quitaba el ojo de encima), la pareja se reía ya que le faltaba poco para que se le cayera la baba.

-Siempre ha sido así de maternal y…un poco aprensiva- dijo Kitty un poco dudativa al decir eso en palabras correctas pero Gato notó esa vacilación.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó mirándola.

Kitty se mordió el labio, debatiéndose unos minutos si contarle o no el secreto de su amiga, al final accedió y habló en voz baja – Claire perdió a su hermano menor, tenía la misma edad de Rue más o menos, todo a causa de una revuelta – explicó –No se lo menciones, es algo que siempre ha mantenido oculto.

-Vaya que pena… - dijo casi sin palabra, su novia asintió de acuerdo con el

-Ella ha sido muy fuerte mitigando ese dolor ayudando a los demás, en especial a lo más pequeños – agregó – Nada sanará el perder su hermano pero eso ha ayudado a vivir con esa pena.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que había llegado a su destino y se encontraban frente a ellos.

-¿Estas lista? – le preguntó Gato a la peque

-Más o menos – dijo ella en voz baja.

-Si lo prefieres quédate detrás de nosotros mientras hablamos con tu padre – le propuso y ella asintió conforme.

Entraron al edificio dirigiéndose a la oficina, una vez que estuvieron frente a esa puerta Joey la tocó.

-Adelante – dijo una voz.

Ingresaron en silencio, uno tras otro, Rue sin dejar verse escondiéndose detrás de ellos, estaba muy nerviosa.

Saludaron con un gesto y Joey fue quien habló dirigiéndose a Leon quien se encontraba algo angustiado sin haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

-Me alegra anunciar que su hija Rue se encuentra en perfectas condiciones a pesar de los eventos desafortunados sucedido anteriormente – dijo Joey y con voz más suave se dirigió a la pequeña – Vamos Rue, adelante – le animó.

La siamesa paso entre el grupo tímidamente deteniéndose detrás de la pierna de Gato para asomarse un poco, al menos su carita.

-Peque, ya no hay nada que temer – le dijo el gato naranja dándole una suaves palmaditas en su espalda para incitarla a caminar.

Rue avanzó con determinación y por fin se encontraba frente a su padre quien la miraba consternado parecido a quien creyera que fuera un sueño. Sonrió con los ojos llorosos ya que le recordó ciertos rasgos que tenía su hija quien fuera en vida su madre.

-Hola hija – dijo apenas sin voz pero con los brazos listo para recibirla.

-Hola papá – respondió ella y corrió hacia el sin esperar nada más.

Leon se agachó para quedar a su altura, en el momento en que la tuvo en sus brazos simplemente no podía creerlo después de todo lo recorrido para poder encontrar a su hija además de convivir con esa angustia ya que no sabía en qué estado se encontraba ella.

-Dejémoslo a solas – susurró Joey a la pareja quienes asintieron de acuerdo y salieron de la habitación, de paso se encontraron con John quien les saludó con un gesto y entró a la oficina, se veía aliviado de que todo saliera bien.

Después de varios minutos que suponían que le habían aclarado todo a Rue que por cierto ella pidió que volviera a entrar al grupo para poder despedirse de ellos.

-Quiero darle las gracias por cuidarme y salvarme – dijo tiernamente la siamesa – Sin ustedes no hubiera conocido a mi papá – agregó con una amplia sonrisa, se notaba muy feliz.

\- No tienes que mencionarlo peque – le dijo Kitty – Nosotros estamos para ti, no lo olvides.

-Acuérdate lo que te dijimos – dijo Gato.

-¡Sí! – dijo ella alegre.

Leon se unió a la conversación –Tienen mi eterna gratitud por rescatar a mi niñas, si necesitan ayuda no duden en acudir a mí – dijo él. El grupo asintió de acuerdo y agradecidos.

-Papá – dijo ella tirando de su mano – ¿Puedo ir a visitar a Claire de vez en cuando? – Preguntó ella – Es que la echaré de menos y a ellos también.

\- Si no tienen ningún problema, por supuesto – dijo el – Si te portas bien claro.

-Rue se comporta excelente, señor – le aclaró Joey.

-En ese caso si – dijo Leon.

\- Y otra cosa papi – dijo ella – Quiero conocer a los bebes de Noah cuando nazcan, ella es muy amable papá – contó.

-¿Noah? – preguntó curiosamente.

-Es quien fue a la fiesta que nos llevó, mi "prima" – explicó Kitty.

\- Ya veo, si la recuerdo – dijo el –Supongo que si hija – le respondió con una leve sonrisa ya que Rue estaba poniendo carita para que le diera permiso –Tenemos que irnos, estamos algo apresurado, comienza a despedirse.

* * *

Ese instante fue la parte más difícil del día, uno a uno fueron diciendo palabras de adiós dejando para el final a Claire, estaban muy apenadas incluso lloraron, Rue le dijo que le encantó que ella haya sido su mamá postiza y que Joey su padre postizo además que ella le daba su consentimiento de que fueran pareja, la cual hizo reir un montón.

Los días pasaron y precisamente Gato y Kitty se encontraban espiando la salida de su amiga con Joey, a pesar que habían prometido que no lo haría pero la tentación fue mayor.

Iban siguiéndolos a todas partes donde ellos fueron coincidentemente había una ferie de costumbres así que la llevó ahí para conocer distintas culturas y tradiciones de otros pueblos.

Kitty nunca había visto a Claire tan nerviosa siendo que en cada oportunidad que se presentaba a un chico seguía juego y era más...atrevida ¿Por qué ahora era distinto?

La gata giró su rostro después de terminar de observar a su amiga, se sobresaltó al encontrarse frente a Gato donde solo los separaba unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! – le reclamó ella haciendo que el gato naranja soltara unas risas.

-¿Tan feo soy? – preguntó falsamente dolido.

-Claro que no tonto – le contestó poniendo su mano en su cara para apartarlo. El nuevamente rió - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Hay muchas razones haber hecho eso pero en esta oportunidad era para llamar tu atención y darte una sorpresa.

-¿Así? – preguntó ella curiosamente.

-Si – le afirmó el - ¿No notas que te falta algo?

-No – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Segura? – preguntó el, su novia negó nuevamente – En ese caso cierra los ojos – pidió el.

-Okey…-dijo ella dándole una mirada de sospecha antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Estira tus manos – volvió a pedirle Gato y le hizo caso. La observaba para asegurarse que no estaba espiando y en sus manos dejó un paquete envuelto en cuero.

-Ahora ábrelo – dijo él.

Kitty abrió los ojos, se extrañó ver ese paquete y comenzó a desenvolverlo. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar su cuchilla ya que la había dado por perdida en la pelea, lucía genial y se notaba que la habían pulido.

-La recogí apenas pude – dijo el cómo si le hubiera leído la mente –También lo envié a que le hiciera una mantención.

Kitty estaba tan agradecida que se lanzó a su cuello para apretujarlo – Creí que lo había perdido y de hecho estaba pensando en ver una nueva – dijo ella mientras que Gato abrazó su espalda – Eres el mejor.

-Lo sé- dijo socarronamente, la gata se separó de inmediato y lo miró alzando una ceja – era broma – agregó con una sonrisa inocente y ella negó con la cabeza – Hablando en serio… sé el cariño que le tienes, no te dije que lo tenía porque te preparaba este regalo - dijo Gato – Y otra cosa importante quería mencionarte, espero que la confianza entre nosotros vuelva a ser la mismas de antes –dijo el acercándose a su rostro y casi en un susurro le dijo – Te amo.

La gata negra lo observaba cariñosamente, estaba feliz de estar con él y esas bellas palabras se las guardaría en su corazón por siempre. Ella levanto su mano para tocar su mejilla.

-Gato… tengo plena confianza en ti, independientemente de lo que pasó. Tú me importas más que nadie – dijo ella- Y mucho e igual te amo.

Terminaron de acortar la distancia que lo dividían dándose un cariñoso beso, estaban tan pendientes de eso que ni cuenta se dieron que perdieron de vista a Claire y Joey…pero valió la pena.

* * *

La banda del Informante se fueron para continuar con lo suyo pero volverían en una fecha prudente por el embarazo de Noah, que sería una semana antes de la fecha de término que era aproximado claro está pero Claire quería estar segura de que todo se encaminara en un buen rumbo así que pronto volverían a verlos por Tres María aunque Alice llegaría unos días después.

Una semana pasó y el grupo recibió una sorpresiva visita de paso, era Rue y su padre, la pequeña había echado mucho de menos e insistió un montón a su padre a pasar por ahí. Fue muy provechoso ya que Leon pudo hacer negocios allí. Él contó al grupo los difíciles primeros días, Rue extrañaba a todos además de que él estuvo muy ocupado gracias a los sucesos anteriores incluso su hija no se daba muy bien con la señora que la cuidaba mientras él trabajaba.

Lo mejor de todo es que Leon le propuso un acuerdo para todos, Rue podría visitarlos cada dos semanas y si es que ellos andaban cerca de Tres María la dejaría con ellos para que no se aburriera mientras él estuviera ocupado así estaría tranquilo que se encuentre en buenas manos. Todos quedaron felices en especial Rue.

* * *

-¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? - preguntó Claire al servir la comida para los recién llegado.

-Ponerse al día nunca estuvo tan mal – le contestó el gato naranja.

-¡Pero Gato! – se quejó Claire y Kitty moría de risa, su amiga le dedicó una feroz mirada - ¡Les has pegado esa mala costumbre tuya!

\- Ve que te equivocas – dijo con una sonrisa – Nosotros nos referimos a otras cosas, por ejemplo practicamos tácticas y maniobras nuevas, hubieras visto los porrazos que nos dábamos…pero…

-Si ya veo que extrañabas atormentarme – dijo su amiga elevando una ceja.

\- Sí es cierto – confirmó ella – Y tu ¿Qué tal estás?

-Excelente – dijo Claire – Con Joey vamos bien y las visitas de Rue son más que agradable – contó ella – También les dejó unos dibujos en su habitación.

-Oh que detalle – dijo Kitty abrazando a Gato por la espalda luego de haber terminado de desayunar aunque el aun no terminaba pero le faltaba poco – Vaya…que hambriento estabas.

-Hay que recuperar energía – dijo como si nada Gato.

-No quiero saber la razón – previno la gata bicolor.

-¿No quieres saber porque estaba tan bajo de energía? – preguntó con su que.

-No gracias – se negó Claire.

\- Es por culpa de Kitty – apuntó hacia su novia y ella rió juguetonamente.

-¿En serio era necesario? – preguntó su amiga abrumada.

-Si – dijo la gata oscura de forma pensativa – Hice que nos metiéramos en problemas – prosiguió – Corrimos un montón – dijo ella causándole gracia.

-¿Era eso? – preguntó la gata bicolor.

-¿Qué esperadas? – volvió a preguntar Kitty.

\- No sé tratándose de ti y tus gustos especiales de atormentarme con tus bromas – acuso ella y la gata negra sonrió satisfecha - ¿Y por qué demonios corrían en vacaciones?

\- A porque Kitty se aburría – respondió con simpleza Gato restándole importancia al asunto y continuó su desayuno para terminarlo.

-¡Pero!- se alarmó Claire y enmudeció.

-Era para darle emoción, en serio me estaba aburriendo – explicó - ¿A qué era divertido?

-Obviando que caí a un poco de agua, si claro fue muy entretenido – ironizó su novio.

-¡Ah, recuerdas que cada acto tiene su consecuencia! – le dijo ella – Llámalo karma

-¡Ya! ¡Da igual! – dijo Claire intuyendo que vendría algo de ellos que no quería saber. La pareja mantenía una pelea visual - ¡Oigan! Noah y el Informante llegarán al atardecer.

-Qué bien, hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ellos – dijo Gato.

-Sí, Noah con suerte puede andar y el Informante está más que nervioso, no lo culpo, le queda muy poco – explicó ella.

* * *

Tal como había dicho Claire, el Informante y su "ahora" prometida llegaron en la tarde. Estaban comprometido debi a que el hermano de Noah montó un pequeño escándalo, de hecho ella pensaba que no era para tanto cuando le contaron sobre su embarazo. El insistía lo contrario y la trataba como adolescente además que él había prometido no sé qué cosa con sus padres. Al final Noah salvó la situación diciendo que estaban comprometidos antes de todo esto.

-Es insoportable cuando quiere serlo- prosiguió Noah, sentándose a duras penas sobándose la espalda – Fue exagerado y retrogrado por decirlo menos. Ganas de golpearlo me sobraban.

-Aun no sé porque actuó así – agregó el Informante -Pero después de que Noah le dijera esa "mentira piadosa" se quedó tranquilo y ella me explicó las razones por lo que había dicho luego de terminar la charla con él incluso me dijo que no era necesario que el compromiso fuera "cierto – dijo él y acarició su estómago – Pero la verdad es que hace tiempo que quería pedirle la mano aunque la forma en que se presentó la circunstancia fue extraña, hubiera preferido algo más íntimo.

-No era necesario, parecías obligado a hacerlo – dijo ella.

-No es así – le corrigió el Informante.

-Wow – dijo Claire pasmada por la anécdota.

-No te culpo si querías golpear a tu hermano – dijo la gata negra apoyándola.

-Mmm…creo que es un claro caso de sobreprotección por parte del hermano mayor y un poco de celos agrando que él es amigo del Informante…es normal que actuara de esa forma – concluyó Gato – Créeme, he visto varias situaciones como esas.

-Sí tienes razón, es un exagerado sobreprotector – dijo Noah.

-En fin ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Has estado bien? – preguntó Claire.

-Me he sentido bien – le contestó – Aunque crecen muy rápido y eso hace que me pateen más a menudo.

-Sí, cada día que pasa más activo se vuelven – concordó ella.

-Claro, es lo que no entiende el – dijo apuntando al Informante – Cada vez que me quejo piensa que es una señal del parto y se pone histérico – agregó rodando los ojos – Y resultan ser unas dolorosas pataditas.

-Uno nunca sabe – se excusó.

-Padre primerizo, como se nota – dijo divertida Claire.

-Me sentiré más tranquilo estando acá- se defendió el Informante. No reconocería que es un exagerado.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando y Gato y Kitty o daban más de los alterados nervios del Informante, saltaba casi por cualquier síntoma que Noah tenia. Lo gracioso es que ella estaba mucho más tranquila que el.

Aunque esto empeoró con la llegada de Alice, ellos peleaban cada cierto tiempo, la hermana menor le encantaba tomarle el pelo a su cuñado de vez en cuando. Llevaban una semana así, el grupo terminó por rendirse a que pararan ya que vieron que no iban a madurar nunca.

-Han sido así desde que tengo memoria – explicó Noah a la pareja.

-¿Memoria – le preguntó Kitty.

-Sí, es que no conocemos desde pequeños, claro que el Informante era un poco mayor- explicó – Aun así estos dos se peleaban por cualquier razón incluso me plantie si eran hermanos o algo por el estilo…¡Lo parecían! – dijo ella en tono de broma – Pero bueno, lo que ven ahora no es nada nuevo, siempre han sido así al punto que me acostumbré – explicó ella –Aunque en esta ocasión ya es demasiado, quiero tranquilidad pero estos no entienden –agregó un tanto agotada a la vez que acariciaban su barriga.

Gato y Kitty se miraron de inmediato leyéndose la mente y asintieron.

-¿Quieres que te echemos una mano? – preguntó el gato naranja.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó ella curiosa.

-Ya veras, será…un pequeño regalito que esperemos que disfrutes – dijo Kitty.

* * *

-Insisto que debería ir yo- le dijo Gato a su novia.

-Hey, la que tiene patitas suaves soy yo, ni siquiera notaran mi presencia – le contestó.

-Es solo sacar una cuerda y una goma que sirva como globo de agua – le insistió.

-¡Necesito que distraigas al Informante! Y tú eres el indicado porque te llevas mejor con el – dio ella – Tenemos que aprovechar que Claire me encargó regar su huerto, haré que Alice lo haga pero antes tenemos que conseguirnos esas cosas para hacer la trampa – agregó marchándose de ahí dejando a Gato con las palabras en la boca.

El plan consistía en provocar al informante pero que pareciera que fuera culpa de Alice y que ella obviamente no lo haya hecho. Esto traería una particular y graciosa lección. Para realizar esto la pareja necesitaba esas dos útiles cosas que no tardaron y rápidamente Kitty fue a montar una de las trampas sin que la vieran cerca del gran árbol que había en el jardín de la casa escondiéndola con hojas de estas.

Gato seguía hablando animadamente con el Informante esperando atento a la señal de Kitty la cual pudo percibir al verla detrás de un arbusto.

-Oye ¿Te animas a jugar carta? – le preguntó.

-Me parece buena idea, necesito relajarme con un buen juego – dijo el – Iré por ellas – agregó yéndose del lugar.

Esto dio tiempo suficiente a Gato para terminar de montar la trampa del árbol y luego le devolvió la señal a Kitty.

Ella se movió de ahí y se dirigió al comedor en busca de Alice quien estaba ayudando a su hermana a levantarse del sofá a quien le guiño el ojo a Noah para avisándole que estaba por suceder.

-Alice – la llamó – Claire me pidió si puedes regar las plantas.

-Claro, de inmediato voy – le contestó ella.

Disimuladamente Kitty se devolvió al patio escondiéndose detrás del arbusto nuevamente junto al globo de agua, desde ahí pudo ver a Gato con el Informante jugando, este último le daba la espalda así que tenía vista frente a su novio. Hubo otra señal.

Noah y Alice llegaron al patio, la primera se sentó en una silla pareciendo que se preparaba para el espectáculo mientras que su hermana comenzó con la tarea sacando la regadera y la lleno de agua.

Kitty esperó a que se diera la vuelta para que Alice no la viera...Cuando lo hizo apuntó hacia la nuca del Informante con el globo de agua en mano y de un ágil movimiento lanzó el proyecto cayéndole directamente con un ruido seco.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- reclamó totalmente empapado y poniéndose de pie de inmediato, luego se volteó y lo primero que vio fue a su cuñada -¡Alice!

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella dejando de hacer la tarea sin saber qué diablos le pasaba.

-¡No te hagas como si no hiciste nada! ¡Deja de molestarme! – exclamó sacudiéndose el agua.

-¡Yo no fui! – se defendió al verlo en ese estado.

-¡Sí seguro que no! – reclamó sin creerle - ¡Eres la única que está ahí además de Noah!.

-¡Pudo haberlo hecho ella! – la acusó.

-Concuerdo contigo hermana… tengo tanta movilidad que podría correr ¿No crees? – dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Eres la única que anda jugando con agua Alice! – la acusó su cuñado.

-Se llama regar idiota- le contestó en tono burlesco

-¡¿Podrías dejarme tranquilo aunque sea un día?! – preguntó –No pero allá va ella a cagar el palo!

-¿Quieres reclamar con razón? – le provocó ella tomando un balde con agua.

-Atrévete y veras – respondió desafiante.

Alice no se la pensó dos veces y comenzó a perseguirlo con balde en mano, corrieron de un lado a otro hasta que el Informante quiso refugiarse en el árbol, al instante que intentó esquivar el chorro de agua, algo le haló del pie y lo dejó colgando mientras que se cuñada se tropezó con la soga de la trampa cayendo estrepitosamente frente al charco de lodo que había dejado quedando completamente embarrada.

Noah reía a carcajada limpia al ver a los dos en ese estado, era tanto que se sostenía apenas el estómago.

-¡Oh me hicieron el día! – dijo apenas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kitty salió de su escondite riéndose de igual forma, salió mejor de lo esperado. Gato se acercó a los afectados con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Les ahorraré las preguntas – les dijo con una leve risa – Con Kitty quisimos dejarle una enseñanza.

-Antes de que continúes – le interrumpió el Informante - ¿Podrías bajarme?.

-No- respondió.

-¡Oh vamos! – reclamó el.

-Ya ni me molesto en preguntar – dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y apenas sacudiéndose el lodo..

-Miren, no es tan difícil – dijo Gato – Solo prometan no pelear y fastidiar la tranquilidad de Noah, hagan de sus días más llevaderos – agregó – Por si no están enterados está en su última fase y necesita estar calmada.

-Lo siento es inevitable – dijo Alice mirando a su hermano apesadumbrada.

El Informante suspiró, todos esos días habían actuado inmaduramente – se dirigió a su prometida – Cariño, lo siento, me comportare mejor, mejor dicho…controlarme – dijo el – Tu hermana me saca de quicio.

Noah asintió alegre - No te culpo amor, convivo con ella desde que tengo memoria.

-Estoy presente por si se olvida – dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-Solo contrólense o se van de patadas – advirtió Kitty.

-Qué encantadora – dijo Alice sarcásticamente – Hermana – habló ella dirigiéndose a Noah – Prometo no perturbar tu tranquilidad aunque me muera de ganas por molestarlo.

-Tus sobrinos y yo te lo agradeceremos – respondió.

-Lección aprendida – dijo Gato soltando al Informante.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que finalmente llegara el gran momento, Noah había amanecido un poco adolorida pero todo cambió al momento que estaban almorzando, los dolores llegaron mucho más fuertes.

Gato, Kitty, Joey y un nervioso Informante estaban esperando a las afuera de la consulta.

-¡Me estas poniendo nerviosa! – le reclamó Kitty ya que el futuro padre caminaba de un lado a otros sin parar, este le ignoró, mejor dicho ni siquiera estaba atento a lo que decían.

\- Creo que Noah está más tranquila que el – dijo Joey por fin hablando.

-Si sigue así lo golpearé y serán dos los que estarán internado – dijo Kitty hartada.

-No te culpo – le dijo Joey.

-¿Por qué te pones así? Debes calmarte…- le dijo Gato.

Luego de unos segundos el Informante respondió - ¿Y si algo sale mal? – respondió como si fuera obvio – Si pasa , su hermana me mata ¡Eso es seguro!

-Está en las mejores manos – contestó.

-¿Estarán sanos? ¿Cuántos serán? ¿Cómo la ayudo? – volvió a preguntar exasperado ignorando lo que le habían contestado.

-Podrías ayudarla tratando de enfriar tus nervios – le dijo Joey con tranquilidad.

-¡No puedo! – respondió.

-Primerizo – le bromeó el gato de tonos dorados.

\- Estás exagerando – opinó el gato naranja.

-Gato, si te pones así en un futuro…te mataré – le advirtió en todo de broma y seriedad a su novio.

-No creo – rió entre dientes, se imaginó siendo estrangulado por Kitty y a la vez sobrellevando los dolores mientras perdía los estribos.

-¡Ah! – gritó exaltado.

-¿No que Noah es la que debería estar gritando? – preguntó Kitty alzando una ceja.

-Quizás es el quien está pariendo… - dijo Joey y estallaron de risa.

-¡Cállense! – gritó el Informante levantando las manos.

Prefirieron seguir bromeándolo ya que manteniéndose en silencio se ponía nervioso nuevamente así que el futuro padre agradeció de cierta forma que lo distrajeran.

Pasaron varias horas para que Claire asomara la cabeza por la puerta, de forma inmediata todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

-Todo salió excelente – informó - ¡Felicidades por tus cuatros bebes! – dijo muy feliz ella.

De pronto se escuchó un golpe seco.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Joey perplejo al verlo desmayado en el suelo.

-¡Que eres nena! – acusó Alice asomándose por la puerta igualmente.

Antes de poder visitar a Noah la dejaron descansar con sus bebes, había sido un arduo trabajo, el único que entró fue el Informante después de despertar.

La nueva y aumentada familia se quedarían unos días hasta que su grupo fueran por ellos para que Noah pudiera recobrar energía, por suerte durante esos días Rue iba andar por ahí, quería conocer a los pequeñines.

* * *

-Mi papá me dio una gran sorpresa – contó Rue cuando llegó a casa, pudieron notar había crecido, estaba más alta y más rellenita – Me dio un retrato de mamá ¡Era muy hermosa! – contó.

-¡Oh que lindo regalo! – se alegró Gato.

-¡Sí! ¡La tengo en mi habitación así me acompaña en los sueños y no tener pesadillas – dijo Rue.

-¿Los tenía? – preguntó Kitty interesada.

-Si…-le confirmó mirando al suelo – Sueño con la casa del malo, en la pieza que me tenían encerrada.

-Mi niña – le habló con ternura la gata oscura – Era de esperar que tuvieras ese tipo de sueños pero ¿Estas mejor o no?

-¡Sí mucho mejor! – le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros y a tu papá, no te encuentras sola – dijo Gato -¡Hasta tienes tu propio ángel ¡ ¡Tu mami! – agregó con entusiasmo.

-¡Tienen razón! – dijo Rue con aire renovado y luego preguntó - ¿Ya puedo entrar?

-Ya casi – dijo Gato – Tenemos toda la tarde antes que vengan a recogerte.

-Es verdad – concordó la pequeña – Saben, mi papá trabaja mucho, dice que son negocios pero casi no tiene tiempo para jugar.

-Dale un poco te tiempo, quizás esté ocupado un poco, ya verás que podrán jugar contigo o lo que tu quieras – le dijo Kitty.

-Me prometió irnos de vacaciones cuando se desocupara – contó ella – Para conocer lugares nuevos y una ciudad que era la favorita de mamá.

-¡Vaya que buenas noticias! Me alegro por ti peque – dijo Gato.

-¡Si, estoy muy ansiosa! – dijo con entusiasmo – Le diré a papá si podemos traerles algunos recuerdos –agregó felizmente.

-¿De dónde sacas tanta ternura? – preguntó Claire saliendo de la consulta.

-¡Claire! – se emocionó al verla y corrió a abrazarla.

-Hola peque – le saludó - ¿Quieres entrar?

Rue entró junto a Claire, la peque le dio un abrazo a Noah quien se encontraba recostada en su cama, charlaron un poco mientras que la siamesa miraba a los cuatros gatitos en su pequeña cama.

* * *

Así como lo habían planeado el grupo del Informante fueron a buscarlos a la semana después, de paso todos se despidieron. Por ejemplo Claire se quedaría en el pueblo junto a Joey antes de irse unos días de descanso, en el caso de Gato y Kitty se había ido de Tres María a la mañana siguiente y se encontraban caminando tranquilamente.

-Caminos separados pero juntos…-recordó Kitty – Aun no estoy segura de esta decisión pero te echaré de menos de todas formas – dijo ella tomando su mano, Gato se giró para besarle la frente.

-Igual yo – concordó –Pero necesito solucionar unas cosas pendientes en San Ricardo…- dijo él. Tampoco quería separarse de Kitty unas semanas, fue algo que decidieron juntos, cada uno iría por su lado cuando llegaran al siguiente pueblo y se reencontraría en una ciudadela – Aunque…te apuesto que llegaré primero incluso antes que encuentres algún trabajillo- le provocó

-Seguro…ya veremos eso…- dijo con una sonrisa la gata gustosa de la competencia.

-¿Qué apostamos? – preguntó Gato.

-Lo que quieras – le respondió Kitty mirándolo juguetonamente.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices – le precavió acercándose a ella.

-Nunca he tenido cuidado con lo que digo ni las cosas que hago – le contestó Kitty provocándole, Gato soltó una leve risa -¿No se te perdió algo?

Instintivamente el gato naranja se revisó completo, lo único que le faltaba era la bolsa de dinero

-De nuevo – dijo Gato resignado, ella caminó alrededor de él.

-Ven, recupéralo si puedes – le susurró Kitty y partió corriendo.

Gato la persiguió, la situación le recordó un poco cuando se separaron en San Ricardo, esa vez le había quitado sus botas…

"Una gatita muy mala…" es lo que había pensado esa vez y ahora lo volvía a hacer, sonrió pícaramente.

Es su traviesa Kitty…no podía pedir nada mejor, realmente no sabía que haría el sin ella o que tal hubiera sido su vida si ella no lo hubiera perdonado. Felizmente todo se había solucionado, eran libres. Tenerla entre sus brazos (tal como ahora), acariciarla, o besar su cuello (que por cierto era su punto débil porque le daba mucha cosquilla) era impagable escuchar su risa. Simplemente la amaba, esperaba que estas semanas pasaran rápido para volver a tener momentos como esos.

Se estudiaron con la mirada que tenía cierta picardía en ellos, se acercaron para darle un cálido y tierno beso.

Toda esta aventura se había transformado en la búsqueda de su felicidad.

Fin

* * *

Que puedo decir, me encantó escribir esta historia, tratar que fuera lo más coherente posible y entretenida :D aunque soy mega mala en las partes romántica (tengo corazón de hielo :'v) ajaja pero hice lo mejor que pude.  
Bueno, se preguntarán ¿Por qué separé los caminos de Gato y Kitty? Eso es porque estos fic van "semi" ligadas a la pelí aunque aun no sabemos que va a pasar con la siguiente pelicula de Gato con Botas si es que llegase a suceder no sabemos con qué nos vamos a encontrar, que trama o si es que Kitty volverá aparecer o qué se yo, irá dependiendo que nos depare Dreamswork y si llegase a suceder volveré a escribir :D (espero que no nos decepcione porque realmente me encanta esta pareja, me hace acordar a Tony y Ziva de la serie NCIS). Por eso dejé este final.  
Otra cosa, tengo una sorpresita, uno de estos días aparecerá (no es lemmon porque soy muy mala para esas cosas xD) y que espero les gusten :D

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS YA SEAN ANONIMOS Y A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN 3!


End file.
